Miraculous Jedi 2: RISE OF THE PHOENIX
by dragonbreath88
Summary: It has been a year and a half since Madeline and Michael Moraes adjusted to their lives in Paris and things couldn't be better. But when an Inquisitor appears, their life is thrown into chaos and the peace is shattered. Meanwhile, the Rebellion struggles to get off the ground. Sequel to Miraculous Jedi
1. Prologue

**Miraculous Jedi 2: RISE OF THE PHOENIX**

 **Prologue**

In a galaxy far, far away…..

A young woman with lime green skin and dark tattoos splattered across her nose stood on the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. Deep in thought, she stared out into space, as if she could see all the way past the Outer Rim. Her apprentice's personal Starfighter appeared on Christophsis without him. Cole Branusz had been ordered there by her Master to put down an uprising that swiftly turned into a rebellion. When an Imperial Officer contacted her and informed her that her young apprentice wasn't there, she arrived and swiftly put the uprising down. There wasn't a single survivor.

But something still bothered her. Cole had gone to a primitive planet deep within the Outer Rim to investigate rumors of Jedi. So that was one place that she could look. It wasn't like the Mirialan Inquisitor didn't have anything to do. Besides, it had been too long since she had a real challenge.

"Commander!" She shouted. Hurried footsteps sounded behind her as well as a sharp intake of breath. The female Sith smiled darkly when she sensed the fear coming off the middle aged human.

"You called Ma'am?" The male asked.

"There has been a change of plans." The Mirialan slowly explained. "Change our course."

"Anywhere specific ma'am?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Yes. The planet Earth." With smoothed movements, she turned towards the briefing room. "I will inform Lord Vader of our course. Do not disturb me."

The commander fearfully stepped out of her way as he stuttered, "Of course."

Once in the briefing room, the image of her Master appeared almost instantly. The Inquisitor slid to her knees and bowed her head as low as it could go. She kept her eyes on the floor, a chill unintentionally snaking up her spine. The Inquisitor had known the black-clad cyborg long before he became the Emperor's weapon. Of course, Anakin Skywalker had been the Emperor's weapon the moment he arrived at the Jedi Temple all those years ago.

But that was in the past.

She had to focus on the here and now.

"Master," The Mirialan drawled as her way of greeting.

 _"What news do you have to report?"_ The betrayer of the Jedi questioned smoothly.

"The uprising on Christophsis has been dealt with, Master."

" _The was the boy's mission,"_ The slow rise in the Sith's voice was the only indication of anger. _"Explain."_

"Branusz's Starfighter arrived on the planet vacant my Lord. There was no sign of a struggle." The Mirialan tensed as she hurriedly rushed, "I am on my way to investigate it now my lord."

Right on cue, the engines below her thrummed powerfully as the ship's course were altered and entered hyperspace. She waited tensely for the reply of her master. Lord Vader didn't really like it when someone commandeered his plans and altered them. In fact, that was the one of the many things that remained of Anakin Skywalker. The Mirialan clenched her fists; the memories of her past life as a Jedi were pushed farther down then they usually were.

Focus not on the past, but the present, she chanted to herself.

 _"Very well,"_ The Sith Lord finally spoke. _"But proceed with caution. Keep me updated on any developments."_

"As you wish Master." With that, the transmission ended, leaving the female deep in thought. Why would her master, who pushed her in her training to become the matron of the Inquisitorial Sisters, warn her to be cautious? Strange….

"What do you want Commander?" The Inquisitor asked the quiet male behind her as she stood. She turned to face him, enjoying the cowering he was doing to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Our course has been set."

"Good." The Inquisitor muttered. She walked forward, watching the stars stretch around her. Her sickly yellow eyes narrowed as she mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead. The Jedi had no idea the holy hell she was about to release upon them….


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a blue and green planet deep in the Outer Rim, in a country known as France, in a city called Paris, a young seventeen year old girl sat in a little apartment that sat above a martial arts dojo. Her long coffee brown hair was down, falling all around her face, stopping right above her shoulders. She sat in the middle of her room, her eyes closed and her breathing deep. Her hands were cupped in front of her in an o-shape. Though the girl wore a grey tank top and black sweats, a nice looking silver brooch was pinned to one of the straps of the tank top. The brooch was in the vague shape of a peacock.

But it wasn't just any normal brooch. It was special. The brooch was a magical artifact from China, with the ability to turn the wearer into a powerful hero/heroine with special abilities. The girl, only known as Jedi Knight Madeline Moraes, was one of four Miraculous heroes in Paris. She wielded the Peacock Miraculous, which, when she says a certain phrase, transformed her into Lady Peacock, a heroine known for true beauty and aim.

Madeline was deep in her mediation when she heard a tiny munching sound. Her brow scrunched up as she pushed the sound out and kept her focus on breathing. But when the munching sound continued, Madeline deflated with a sigh. The seventeen year old opened her coffee brown eyes a crack to find a little blue and green creature on her desk, munching very loudly on a piece of caramel candy. The creature had a tail that held some resemblance to a peacock. Its eyes were closed in satisfaction, though they popped open, two startling blue orbs, when it probably sensed her master staring at her. A slow smile appeared on the face of the Chinese fairy in embarrassment. Madeline didn't have the ability to stay mad as she burst out laughing. Apparently it was contagious as the kwami burst out laughing too.

"Sorry I messed up your meditation Madeline," the little fairy apologized, its voice like a little bell.

"It's fine Yin," Madeline assured her. The brunette held out her hand, an invitation for the fairy. Yin floated off the desk and landed in the Jedi Knight's palm. Madeline placed Yin on her shoulder before standing and making her way to the kitchen for a bite to eat. The apartment was pretty simple with a martial arts dojo on the bottom floor as well as a kitchen. It was an oddly set up apartment but it did its job.

Madeline's twin brother, Michael, was there munching on his bag of chips. He wasn't fazed that there was a small creature on his sister's shoulder. In fact, he barely registered it. He was too busy eating his chips and playing on his phone to notice that his sister walked in. Madeline chuckled at her brother's obliviousness. She paused for a moment before turning suddenly, throwing an unexpected punch. Almost robotically, Michael let his phone go and moved his hand to block. He smirked as the two continued to throw punches, slowly moving out of the kitchen so they wouldn't break anything. They moved out to the dojo, where they unleashed their full strength. Punches, sweeps, and kicks were exchanged before Michael ended up the loser while Madeline ended up the victor.

Both turned their attention to the entrance of the stairwell, where their Master and surrogate mother was watching. On her shoulders, Yin and another kwami sat. The other kwami was black and yellow, with resemblances to a bee, with pink eyes. Madeline and Michael's master, a blonde haired woman named Selma Turon, smiled and slowly clapped. Though she was blonde, it was slowly becoming more silver with each year. Wisdom was etched on her face in the form of small wrinkles, which were hidden underneath the long scars that marred her ethereal face. The former councilwoman wore a tight fitting, crème shirt that showed off her startling fit frame, a pair of black leggings and brown, knee high boots.

"Very good," Selma complemented, stepping forward out of the shadows. Both twins snapped to attention. "Relax. Michael, you are getting better. However, you need to keep your feet planted firm on the ground. That way, your opponent can't push you back easily."

"Of course," Michael relaxed.

"Madeline, you need to work on your form just a little bit." Selma explained to the female twin. The older woman demonstrated what she meant, while the brunette closely watched and nodded. "Don't be so tense. Relax your form, so you can move easily and adjust as needed. You do that, the battle is yours. But, despite that, you two have progressed rather nicely."

"I could've totally kicked your butt." Michael muttered under his breath as the twins returned to what they were doing.

"Sure you could've," Madeline agreed sarcastically. Patting her brother's stomach she added, "If you lay off the chips, then maybe you might have a chance at beating me."

The older twin mocked laughter before grabbing his younger twin in a headlock and gave her a noogie. Selma gave a short huff for a laugh as she watched them walk into the kitchen together. They had truly grown and matured since they were knighted during the summer. Selma sighed as she examined her dojo…. her home.

Everything was going great for the Jedi. The three of them were living in peace and happiness, and as far as she knew, the Rebellion was slowly budding into a growing resistance. Perhaps fate was giving them a reprieve, after all the heartbreak and sadness and depression that they had been put through. The Jedi can finally begin to focus on cementing their lives on this planet.

Michael exited the kitchen hastily. Selma's eyes followed him with question, but she didn't follow herself. She had placed the young boy in charge of contacting Bail Organa to make sure everything is going fine with the rebellion. The bell out front tore her mind from the resistance that took place above the stars. Selma smiled brightly at the new customer that walked in. She knew it was a new customer seeing as the young man walked in hesitantly. Selma intercepted him when he was studying an old wooden staff.

"Can I help you, young man?" Selma asked. The young man, who looked barely out of his teens, glanced up and gave a halfhearted smile.

"Uh are you the owner?" At Selma's nod, the man continued, "I was wondering if you take on new customers."

"Of course. Everyone is welcomed." She gestured to the small desk that was tucked into the corner. It acted as her temporary office until she could get the renovators in. There was also an extra chair that people sat in when she was conducting business. Selma sat down and pulled out two things, a planner and an organized notebook. "First, there are some things we need to discuss before putting you down for a time."

"Okay cool." The man nodded.

"Do have a preference?" Selma asked.

"Well, I like blondes but I really prefer brunettes."

Selma's cheeks caught fire as she attempted to remain professional. "I don't mean girls. I mean, uh, do you have a preference on what type of martial arts you want to learn?"

"Um the kind with the kicking and the spinning."

Selma took a deep breath as she attempted to remain calm. "Could you be any more specific?"

"The one from Japan."

 _Finally, we're getting somewhere!_ "Okay. So Ninjutsu. I am going to assume that you are a beginner."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to put you in my beginner class that meets every Thursday at six thirty."

The boy groaned. "In the morning?"

"Yes..." Selma slowly answered. Her answer incited more groaning from the boy. Selma chuckled while shaking her head. She had many reactions like that since she had had to push many of her appointments and classes back to the morning. Over the course of the year and a half, business for Selma really boomed. There was hardly time to train the twins which was why she moved many of her professional training sessions toward the morning. But in doing so, she had been able to weed out of the weaker ones, which would help her have a strong, focused class.

"All right," the boy relented. "So, when do I pay and how much?"

"The first payment is due after the first class and it is three hundred and sixty dollars." Selma handed him the notebook, gesturing to the blank space. "Put your name here. If you choose to continue taking the class, you will pay the same amount every four classes. If you do not pay the money, then you will be kicked out."

Selma watched the boy carefully consider the offer. Finally, the boy signed his name, relenting. After another twenty-five minutes of discussing business, Selma Turon welcomed Jamie Burkson to her business. She waved the boy off, not eager to see how he performs in class. As the Jedi master walked back inside, Michael suddenly appeared, with his sister in tow. His face was pale as he silently grabbed her hand and pulled both into the secret room. Michael pulled the armor drawer to the left, revealing a secret room built by them to house their smaller communications.

"Michael what's going on?" Madeline finally asked.

"Bail requested an audience." The twin answered breathlessly. He gave an extra tug on their wrists before turning around and pulling the cabinet back into the place. The room went dark for a moment before a blue glow from the middle of the room illumined it a little bit. The three Jedi turned to see the blue, holographic forms of the main rebel leaders. Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan and long- time ally of the Jedi and Republic, Commander Sato, a by-the-books commander of the very understaffed main fleet, and Hera Syndulla, an upcoming pilot and daughter of Ryloth freedom fighter Cham Syndulla. The only one that was missing was Ahsoka Tano, also known as Fulcrum. That wasn't really a surprise. The former Padawan of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, was probably busy with tracking down useful informants and people that could possibly aid the rebellion with men, information or equipment.

 _"Master Jedi,"_ Bail greeted Selma with a bob of his head.

"Senator," The blonde master parroted his actions. "You summoned us?"

 _"Yes, we did."_ Sato spoke up. The Mykapo native looked rather disturbed. _"We have been getting reports that independent rebel cells across the Outer Rim territories have been…. having trouble."_

"Such as?" Madeline asked. The two male leaders hesitated but it was Hera who spoke up.

 _"Someone has been ratting them out,"_ the lime green Twi'lek explained. She pressed something on her side of the hologram and the main planets of Christophsis, Lason and even Palpatine's home planet of Naboo appeared above the center console. The three Jedi glanced at each other, the three of them worried about where this was going.

 _"These are the planets that had their own resistance and refused the help of the Rebellion. Over the course of a year and a half, each planet's resistance has been crushed. We checked the backgrounds of many of the spies and so far at least one has popped up as being a double crosser, ratting the resistances out for the sake of money."_ The young pilot explained.

"I remember hearing about something on Lason," Madeline spoke up. She looked…disturbed. "The Empire used T-7s on the planet Lason. It was nothing short of a massacre."

" _There was a vote in the Imperial Senate the other day, and the majority vote took the T-7s off the market."_ Bail cut in. _"But, there is a slight fear amongst the Senate that the Emperor is going to secretly distribute them on the black market in a couple of years."_

"How about the planet of Naboo?" Michael asked.

The three were silent before Bail spoke out. _"Queen Apailanna has been assassinated and an Imperial puppet has replaced her. Several reports have said that the former 501_ _st_ _had been dispatched to deal with the Royal Naboo Security Force."_

 _"She refused our help and our advice."_ Sato argued. Selma sighed sadly. The successor to Senator Amidala was one of the few that were still loyal to the Old Republic and the Jedi. When they were on the run, the blond master considered heading to Naboo, seeing how when the Jedi were massacred the Queen opened her planet up to Jedi refugees and cut off ties with the new order. It was plain to see early on that the young queen would be a thorn in the Emperor's side. Now that the thorn was taken care of, there would be no telling what Palpatine had in store for his homeworld. Whether he was going to tighten his grip on the planet like Coruscant or just leave it in the hands of the new Imperial Queen, any action he will take will ultimately lead to more uprisings and resistance.

"What about Christophsis?" Selma felt Madeline tense up at the question. After they had killed Cole Branusz, the three Jedi had gone through his starfighter, to erase all their files and to draw attention away from them. They had discovered that his next destination was Christophsis to put down a slowly growing uprising. And they had sent the starfighter to the world of crystals, empty.

The next planet on the list.

"How can the uprising on Christophsis have been destroyed?" Michael asked. "Last time I heard, they had almost driven off the Imperial presence, and now you say their dead?"

All three rebel leaders looked down in sadness and disappointment. _"They sent us a message, saying that the Empire was bringing in reinforcements and requested back up. We were too late."_

Selma felt the bottom drop from underneath her. The Christophsis Uprising was so closely tied to the rebellion that it would be easy to circle it back to the three people, four if counting Ahsoka, standing here. Everything they had worked so hard to achieve from the moment the Republic and Jedi fell would be for nothing.

"Were there any survivors?" Madeline asked with a slight hope in her voice.

 _"There was one."_ Sato answered slowly. "Unfortunately, he was wounded so bad that we could not save him. But before he passed, he told us who, or rather what, attacked him."

There was a moment of silence before the three figures disappeared. On the center console, an image popped up of a Christophsis native on a medical bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines. Ahsoka and Sato stood by his side, looking on him sadly. The three Jedi winced at the sight of him badly burned and scarred.

 _"What happened to your unit?" Ahsoka asked. The man gave a cough as he tried to speak._

 _"A Mirialan, there was a Mirialan. She…. she came out of nowhere." The man gave another wince worthy cough before continuing. "Sword. She had a red sword."_

 _"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked calmly._

 _"Black clad…. yellow eyes…..green skin….." The man turned his attention to Ahsoka, who no doubt told the man her name was Fulcrum. "She said she was searching for someone."_

 _"Who?"_

" _A former friend and a murderer of her apprentice." The man couldn't seem to get enough air in as he struggled to breath. "She asked…. where she was…. I didn't know. She *gasp* killed my unit looking for her location." The man's eyes drifted shut, but Sato shook him awake._

 _"Stay with us solider," The commander ordered gently. "Her name. Who was she looking for?"_

 _"Madeline Moraes." Those were the last words the man spoke before his spirit left him._

The video ended, leaving the three Jedi stranded on Earth shocked. Selma's heart thundered in her chest as her startling green eyes shot over to her young charge. Madeline was pale, her eyes glistening with fear. The young knight had the right to be afraid. If what the dying man said was true…. then they could be looking at an invasion. A full-scale invasion brought on by the Empire, an invasion brought on by rage of a fully-trained Inquisitor.

And an old friend apparently.

 _"I would suggest that you prepare a contingency plan,"_ Sato's voice cut through Selma's thoughts. _"For the safety of both you, planet Earth and the Rebellion, I suggest that you get out of there."_

Madeline didn't say a word as she stormed out of the room. Anger swirled around her like a hurricane, as well as fear and sadness. Selma's heart broke as she realized that she had to pack up her kids and leave. It had been about two and a half years since she decided to uproot her former Padawans. Despite what Madeline had believed when they had first moved here, Selma hated moving the kids around. This was the longest they had stayed in one place. They had only stayed six months in Berlin before moving to Paris. Before fear of an unsuspecting attack drove her to move.

"We will consider your proposal Commander Sato. Please keep us updated Senator of any developments," Selma nodded before ending the transmission. Michael looked at her as silence and darkness permeated the room. She sensed the knight's worry through the force. "We aren't leaving."

"But you heard Commander Sato-"

"I will not run with my tail between my legs," Selma interrupted the boy. "Besides all three of us outrank him. We have enough supplies stored up to easily combat the invasion."

"Master please see reason." Michael begged. "Think of the natives. We cannot put them in danger."

Selma sighed knowing her surrogate son was correct. She couldn't be brash in her decisions. She was living on a planet of natives that had no idea of the war about to break out in the stars above. Their defenses would be wiped out in a mere second if the Empire came, looking for the three Jedi. The Planet Earth would be under the iron grip of the Empire. And they would be merciless in their rule. All because of Selma, Michael and Madeline.

She needed to consider a tactical retreat. And she was going to have to break it to the young knight.

With a sigh, the Jedi Master turned the brunet knight. "Go to the Underground Temple and inform Master Cammi of the developments. Make sure that no one follows you."

"What about you?" Michael's question rang through the silent room.

"I'm going to tell your sister our plan." Was Selma's soft reply.

-Line break-

Madeline stood on the rooftop and stared at the late afternoon sun. Tears fell from her coffee brown eyes as she hugged herself to beat back the growing chill. Her mind went back to the meeting between the three leaders of the rebellion. They said that the Naboo, Christophsis and Lason rebels were massacred…. All because of the growing rebellion happening in secret.

And that Christophsis rebel... he had said that an Inquisitor, a female Mirialan with black clothing, yellow eyes and a red sword, was after her. Was it because she had killed Cole? Or was it because she was a Sith, having an instinctual urge to go after Jedi like a predator with prey?

Whatever the answer, Madeline only one thing: She was not going to run from this fight.

Her mind went back to the meeting a year and a half ago, when the rebellion was still in the phases of planning. She and Ahsoka stood on this ledge, watching the sun set. At the time, the rebellion was still small, but the consequences of even planning a rebellion would be severe. There would be no going back. If they were caught, they would be executed.

Deep down in her gut, Madeline knew the risks were worth it. She was a traitor just because of the power she held and the threat she posed to the Emperor with that power. The reason he took the Jedi down was so that he could have revenge on the ancient Order. That or it was because he was a Sith, and the Sith and Jedi had been rivals since the dawn of time. They had always been battling, even when the Sith had been declared extinct, the Jedi were always wary of the ever-growing threat that could strike. But they…. they weren't wary enough.

"Are you here to ask me to go and pack my things and say goodbye to my friends?" Madeline asked in response to the presence that appeared on the roof.

"No," Selma answered. Madeline turned around, to face her master with tear-stained eyes that showed her pain and sadness. Selma's hard expression softened. The Master's hand went up and carefully wiped away the tears that fell. "I just came up here to see if you were alright."

"You heard Commander Sato." Madeline jerked away and returned her gaze to Paris, her city. "If there is any hope to spare this place from the horrible war that took so many lives already, we need to leave."

"We don't even know if the Inquisitor has caught our scent." Selma reminded the girl. There was a moment of silence before the young brunette spoke again.

"Forgive me for walking out on the meeting Master. My emotions got the better of me."

"You are forgiven Madeline," Selma formally spoke. She relaxed and placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "But you do not have to explain yourself to me. I know you have friends. They are like family to you. But you must understand, you are a Jedi first and a native second."

"I know." Madeline turned to the older Jedi, uncertainty clear. "What are we going to do about the Inquisitor?"

For the first time in a long time, Madeline saw uncertainty and slight fear flash in the blonde's bright green eyes for a millisecond. "I don't know." She answered slowly. Then her expression hardened in resolve, "But I do know that we are not running from this threat. We are Jedi and superheroes of Paris. If we work hard, then we can prepare our defenses. We have been given ample warning which is a good thing. Besides, a Jedi never runs from a fight."

"Maybe you're right." Madeline relented. The knight took a deep breath, and suddenly she felt a little better. The sun was nearly gone by this point, which meant it was almost time for patrol with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"That's my girl," Selma smiled. She glanced towards the setting sun like a warrior queen observing the battlefield. "Come on. It's almost time for patrol."

"Yes ma'am." Madeline complied. She glanced back over the ledge, and at the sky, almost as if she could see all the way back to Alderaan, all the way back to Coruscant. There was that 'calm before the storm' feeling, something that happened right before the Invasion of Naboo. It kept her up the night before, causing her to have an uneasy feeling, unsure of where it was coming from. She was just a youngling then, unsure of how to open herself up to the Force or know when the Force was trying to tell her something. It was only when she was a little older, when she graduated from youngling to young Padawan that she realized what the feeling was.

And now she was having that same, unsettling feeling down in her gut. It scared her to no end, to think that something worse than the start of the bloodiest civil war in the Galactic Republic's history was about to come.

But now wasn't a time for those feelings. Now, it was time to enjoy the evening air, wrapped in powerful ancient magic. More powerful then ancient Jedi artifacts. A tiny mass falling on her shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to the side, a little blue and green blur smiling up at her with pure innocence. Madeline remembered being that way. Unaware of the trouble, of the conflict that was about to destroy her home and flip her life upside down. But it was so long ago. It was hard to believe how far she came. She left her home as a Padawan, hardened by grief and unsure of the future. And now she was possibly going home as a Knight of the Republic, one of the very few left, to fight for those that couldn't fight for themselves, the ones that were afraid to speak up for fear of their families.

And to avenge her family.

"Whatca thinking Madeline?" Yin's bell-like voice cut through the silence.

Madeline smiled sadly. She turned to the kwami. "Nothing Yin. You ready for tonight?"

"You know I am!" the little creature replied with enthusiasm.

"Then Yin," The little kwami flew in front of her, ready for the order. Madeline paused for dramatic effect before yelling, "TRANSFORM ME!"

The brooch attached to her strap glowed blue and green, as well as Yin. A moment later, the kwami was gone and blue and green sparkles engulfed the brunette. Her sweats and tank top vanished, leaving behind a dark blue and green outfit with white gloves, belt, collar and boots. A half skirt with designs of peacock feathers stopped just above her knee cap. A blue and green mask covered her face, while a veil of invisible magic was draped over her. Her loose hair was magically done up in a perfect bun. Attached to her hip on her left side were five throwing knives, each with the designs of an individual peacock feather. On her left hip sat a magical lasso that had the ability to stretch without limitations. Her light saber usually rested on the back of her belt, though it only appears on her belt when Yin thought she would need it.

Apparently, she didn't need it tonight.

When the transformation was finished, instead of the Jedi Knight Madeline Moraes of Alderaan, stood Lady Peacock, defender of Paris. The magic that powered her miraculous allowed her to become more connected to the Force. The young heroine took in a sharp breath as the Force swirled around her in response to the magic. Peacock still couldn't believe the power that the magic and Force held when combined. It felt almost like a rush of adrenaline that she couldn't get enough of and yet it was dangerous for her to have. Queen Bee appeared on the roof next to her. The older holder of the Miraculous's outfit was black and yellow striped. Her hair was done up in a bun that held her miraculous, a black and yellow bee shaped comb. The woman's lips were painted pitch black like the slowly encroaching night. Her startling green eyes popped out from underneath the black mask that covered her face. Though Peacock knew who it was, there was still a distortion that blurred her face and her voice to unrecognizability, one of the many powers of the miraculous that kept the holders' safe.

"Are you ready, my dear?" the woman asked. Lady Peacock broke out in a large grin that went from ear-to-ear.

"I'll never be more ready." The two nodded to each other as they leapt over the rooftops into the night.

-Line break-

On the planet Alderaan, the sun was just rising over the mountain ranges. While the people in the city were slowly waking up, Bail Organa was already awake, exhausted from the lack of sleep he got that night. Ever since he started the rebellion, he had been restless, unsure if starting a rebellion was the right decision. He was worried about those involved with his operation. To every person closely involved in this operation, the senator warned them multiple times, asking them if they were sure this was the path they wanted to take. Even knowing about the rebellion could equal death for those involved. They chose to be a part of the Rebellion at their own risk. And every time he closes his eyes, Bail worried about the news he would receive in the morning.

His talk with those closely involved with the Rebellion went rather well, other than the fact that he had to break the news about the massacre on Christophsis to them. Madeline's reaction wasn't very surprising seeing how a possible Sith was after them. Again. There was a knock on his office door that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Enter," The dark-haired senator ordered gently. He turned to see his wife, Breha with his four-year-old daughter Leia walk in. His precious little princess wore a white dress, her already thick dark hair done up in a small braid. Bail smiled one of his pure smiles as he bent down with open arms as his little girl ran towards him happily.

"Ah there's my little princess." Bail greeted happily. He kissed her on the cheek, dissolving her into a fit of giggles. "And where are you off to today?"

"Me and Momma are goin' to da market dadda!" the little girl babbled.

"Momma and me, sweetie," Breha corrected gently. Turning to her husband she asked, "do you need anything, my love?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment." Bail answered. A thought came to mind. "Why don't we all go to the market?"

Leia's face lit up. "Really dadda?"

"Of course my little gem. I'm going to be taking a long trip in a couple of days so I want to spend as much time with my family."

Breha's face scrunched up in confusion. "Where are you going? You can't possibly be going back to Coruscant. You just got back."

Bail placed his young daughter down as something else caught her attention. "I have to. The Senate's voting on what to do about the massacre on Lason. I have to be there for the vote."

"Okay. Just be careful." Breha placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. Bail returned the kiss as his promise to come back to his wife and daughter. His daughter attacked his legs. He bent down, picked her up, and the three of them left, heading towards the market as a family, not worried about the war that was about to break out.

 **A/N: Okay so here's the official first chapter. Not my best, seeing how I kinda rushed it but here it is. You will get a better one next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long with this chapter, I have been busy with classes and stuff. Thank yall for being patient. I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Earlier that day...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat at her desk, engrossed in her algebra homework. She sighed as she went over the work, then over the choices. The blunette scowled when she couldn't find the answer she got among the choices. Again, she went over the work, looking for anything that she could have done to get the answer she got. Finding nothing, she groaned frustratingly. Marinette took deep, breath calming breaths before putting her homework away and took out a project she had been working on for the last few months. It was a submission piece she hoped to have done by graduation and submitted to the college she hoped to attend after high school.

The dress was inspired by the Jedi. Marinette, well Ladybug, and Chat Noir had been learning about the ancient order Jedi since they had discovered an underground temple underneath the city. It apparently had been there for a while. According to Master Aurélie Cammi, an alien ghost that was tied to the temple by choice, the temple was once built for the ancient order of the Jedi, who were guardians and peacekeepers of the galaxy. They had been massacred brutally, leaving only a few alive and scattered among the stars. Peacock and Queen Bee were one of the few left alive. Ever since the discovery, Marinette had wanted to know more, about the Order, about the temple and about everything else regarding it. Master Cammi had graciously gave the miraculous holder her wish, as long she didn't disregard her duties.

"It's so cute Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed. Marinette smiled as she rubbed the spot between the kwami's antennae. Tikki giggled before flying off, landing on Marinette's bed. The blunette made sure to sign the drawing just in case someone tried to steal it and put it away. She sighed as she sat on her bed, careful not sit on her kwami. Her phone vibrated, indicating she got a text message. The blunette pulled out her pone, seeing that she had a text from Ayla, her avid reporter friend. Marinette's blue eyes lit up when she saw the message.

For weeks, Ayla had been applying to certain news stations in hopes of an internship. However, none of the stations had wanted someone like her. They all said that she was very immature, and advised her to gain a little more experience. It didn't make sense to both girls seeing how Ayla ran and managed the most popular website on all things Ladybug, only known as the Ladyblog. Both girls knew that many of the new stations, including the ones that rejected Ayla for the internship, monitored the site closely. It didn't make sense that someone would reject Ayla seeing how her site was well put together and updated regularly.

The text that Ayla had sent her friend, caused Marinette's face to break out in a wide grin. Apparently, the top and best news station in Paris (also the one that covered the majority of the Akuma fights) had accepted the young avid reporter to their internship program. Marinette quickly replied, saying that she was happy for her friend and saying that they should go out to celebrate. Tikki peered over the phone with interest. She became startled a little when the phone received a new message from Ayla. The brunette readily agreed, probably after class next week, seeing how she got paid in a few days. Marinette fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes for a few minutes.

Her alarm going off startled her enough to wake her up. When she glanced at her clock, she saw it was time to go on patrol. The young girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood, reaching for a bottle of water as she was parched. Once her thirst had been quenched, Marinette turned towards Tikki, who was perched on top of the corner of her desk with a smile. She knew it was supposed to be cute but for some reason it came off as kind of…. creepy.

"You ready Tikki?"

"Sure, thing Marinette!" the kwami answered ecstatically.

Marinette glanced at her door, making sure it was locked. Once she was sure, the blunette turned towards her friend, "Tikki, transform me!"

Her earrings and the little kwami glowed a bright pink. A moment later Tikki was sucked into her earrings, turning them from black to red with five black spots. Marinette wiped her hand over her eyes, creating her spotted mask and magical veil that concealed her identity from those around her. After thirty seconds, Marinette was gone, and in her place, was the celebrated heroine of Paris, Ladybug. She sighed as she felt the rush of magic that came with wearing the miraculous suit, which fit her tightly, almost like a second skin.

Ladybug opened her window, and leapt onto her deck. The air felt good against her skin. Stars were slowly coming out as the sun started to set. She knew by feeling that Peacock and Queen Bee were already patrolling and waiting for her and Chat Noir to finish. There wasn't anything that compared to the feeling of flying over the city of Paris in the cool air with her partners. Although the spotted hero had made friends with all the miraculous holders, she missed the days when it was just her and her partner.

The heroine removed her yoyo, giving it a few swings. Her face was illuminated for a moment as her yoyo glowed a bright red. Once her muscles were warmed up, Ladybug threw her arm back and threw it. The string went stiff as it wrapped around something. With a confident smile, Ladybug swung from her balcony. Her breath, like always, was sucked out her lungs as she flew through the city. From experience, she knew that tourists and excited people of Paris were snapping pictures. And if she knew Ayla, she knew that the young avid reporter would also be down there, and chasing her throughout the city just to get a good picture of her.

Ladybug couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. She landed in a crouch on the designated meet up spot, taking in the city at night. Especially the Eiffel Tower. The monument was lit up in a golden light for the tourists below. Ladybug watched with a smile as it started to sparkle, meaning it was about seven-thirty. She could practically feel the awe coming off the small crowd gathered around the base of the famous tower, which caused the smile to grow larger.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice suddenly asked. Ladybug, surprised and caught off guard, spun around, her body tense and ready for a fight. Only to relax when she saw it was only her longtime partner, Chat Noir, smiling like the Cheshire Cat after he had caught a mouse.

"You know better than to sneak up on me like that kitty," Ladybug chastised after she had rung his little bell around his neck.

The blond haired black cat just shrugged. "I can't help it if you look so beautiful when you're staring out onto the city."

Ladybug couldn't help but blush. Sometimes, Chat Noir could be such a flirt but most of the time it was sweet. The two heroes spoke to each other for a while until Lady Peacock and Queen Bee showed up. Ladybug noticed something was off about the two heroes. Their stances were guarded and Lady Peacock's eyes flickered all around, from shadow to shadow, like she was expecting something to jump out of the shadows and attack her. The spotted heroine had this special ability to read people, especially people she knew well. Even though they didn't know each other's identity, the four miraculous holders felt like they were one big family. And the blue and green heroine looked like something was bothering her.

"How about we switch patrol up tonight?" Ladybug suddenly asked. Two pairs of electric green eyes flickered to her, Queen Bee raising an eyebrow. The red and black heroine had to force her spine straight as it seemed like Queen Bee was carefully examining her words.

"How so Ladybug?" the older miraculous holder asked.

"Well," Ladybug swallowed before pushing forward, "Chat Noir and Queen Bee can take the North sector and Peacock and I can take the South. You know, mixing it up for a change."

Chat Noir, with his hand on his chin, nodded like she had said that something deeply profound. "Yeah. I actually like that idea."

Peacock's brown eyes lit up, but Queen Bee still looked hesitant about it. Ladybug knew that Peacock and Queen Bee were close, maybe even mother and daughter in real life. The spotted hero pleaded with her eyes to the blue and green hero to help convince her.

"I don't know…." Queen Bee started slowly.

"Just think about it," Peacock prompted. "We've gotten so use to our partners. Wouldn't it benefit us if we each knew how to work with everyone?"

"Peacock's right," Chat Noir agreed, stretching. "What if something happened to one of us, and they had to fight with someone they haven't really fought with yet?"

"And you wouldn't know how to play off each other," Queen Bee finished with a sigh. She looked rather…. tired. "Alright. Alright. You guys win. Chat Noir, you're with me." The blonde miraculous holder turned towards Peacock and Ladybug, "Make sure to check into every hour. And tell me when you leave for the night."

"Got it," Ladybug nodded, pulling her yoyo out, while Peacock pulled out her whip. "We'll see y'all later." Quietly, she turned to Peacock and challenged, "Race you to the Champs-Elysees."

Peacock's smile became as mischievous as Chat Noir's. "You're on."

"Ready…" Both became tense as they prepped their weapons. "Set…." Ladybug heard shuffling next to her, perhaps Peacock was getting better footing. "GO!"

Both shot their weapons out and flew over the streets in a friendly competition. The two friends also threw witty banter at each other, and pushing themselves until their arms were like jelly. But neither stopped. The people below them, mainly tourists, glanced up at the sounds of Peacock's ecstatic whoops and shouts. At first, it seemed that there was something wrong, perhaps an Akuma. But, the people relaxed when they realized that their heroes were just patrolling.

As they approached the Champs-Elysees, Peacock gained the advantage by force jumping over the gap. She landed on top of the Arc de Triumph, victorious. The brunette heroine crossed her arms and cocked her head when Ladybug landed next to her, panting hard.

"Glad for you to finally join me." Peacock quipped.

"You cheated!"

"How can I cheat?" Peacock asked with a giggle. "So, why did you want me to come with you? Normally you and Chat wouldn't argue."

"I know. It's just…. you look rather tense." Ladybug admitted. Almost immediately, Peacock went on the defensive. Ladybug knew that her friend didn't like to talk about her past. It obviously made her uncomfortable.

"It's just…. there's something going on with the Rebellion."

About four months after the incident with Cole, Ladybug found out that Peacock and Queen Bee were intergalactic peacekeepers in self-exile. Of course, the spotted heroine had her theories about how the brunette heroine could open the large temple door, but it was strange to hear that the heroine was an alien from another planet. After that, Peacock had revealed that she and Queen Bee had minor roles in a growing rebellion which would fight the tyrannical government that forced them into exile. Ladybug had sworn to keep their secret, putting the two heroines' minds at rest. With the incident brought trust that the two new heroes thought they had lost but also worry that it would attract the wrong type of attention.

"What's happening?" Ladybug asked, worried.

"There were several uprisings that were brutally put down," Peacock explained. The blue and green hero sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. The people down below snapped photos but the two heroines didn't really care. "One person survived long enough to tell the leaders that the person who destroyed them was looking for… someone I know."

"Who?"

"She was one of the few that escaped the massacre. I haven't been in contact in her since the massacre, so I don't know where she is. But I'm worried that the thing hunting her will find her and destroy everything just for revenge."

"Is this thing hunting her a Sith?"

Peacock nodded solemnly. "Yeah. If she's caught, then the other Jedi hiding and all the leaders of the Rebellion will be in danger."

"What can I do to help?" Ladybug asked, hoping that there was something she could do for the blue and green heroine. For a moment, despite the peacefulness, Peacock looked disturbed, on edge and anxious. She resembled a battle-hardened veteran that had seen too much war and yet believed to still be in the middle of a battlefield.

With a hopeless yet cautious voice, Peacock answered, "Just pray that the Sith doesn't find her."

Ladybug nodded. She stared off into the distance, surprised at the sudden change in mood. Peacock stared out onto the city before glancing down to the people still taking pictures. It reminded her of when she would step foot outside of the Jedi Temple, and the people of Coruscant would gawk, point and take pictures of her. Even though she was just a Padawan. Nearly all the Jedi had become artifacts to gawk at, something that could be put on display. Now, they were closer to prey than anything else, something for the Empire to take pleasure in hunting down and killing. Peacock hoped against everything that the Empire wasn't going to head this way. A breeze blew by, almost sucking the air out of her lungs. It felt like change on the wind, a change that felt like it would destroy everything.

"Let me call Queen Bee, then we can go to my favorite spot." Ladybug informed solemnly. She pulled out her yoyo and dialed the elder miraculous. When she didn't answer, Ladybug left a quick message for her before turning to her friend with a smile. That smile fell however when she saw Peacock staring out into the distance, a sad yet hardened expression on her face.

"Hey Peacock?" Ladybug asked, hesitantly. The brunette turned towards her, the expression melting, turning into that of relaxed happiness. It was almost a sudden change, one that Ladybug was about to question but then she looked into the brunette heroine's eyes, the light still shining deep.

"Yeah LB?"

The spotted heroine shook her head, trying to clear her head of these thoughts. "Let's go. Follow me. That, is, if you can keep up."

She laughed, swinging her yoyo. The spotted hero swung over the rooftops, hearing the snap of Peacock's whip behind her. Together they flew over the rooftops, towards Ladybug's favorite spot: her balcony. The two heroes stood there, catching their breaths. Peacock took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scent of the bakery below her. Ladybug smiled as she cocked out her hip and placed a fist on top of it. Though she had seen places all over Paris, this place was the only place in town that was her favorite place. On top of her family's bakery during the evening hour when the ovens were working overtime.

"This is… very nice." Peacock muttered. It was almost as if she was a completely different person right now from when she was on top of the Arc de Triumph. A breeze blew by, scented with the smell of fresh, baking bread. Peacock closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and imagined herself back in the temple's kitchen. She had been put on kitchen duty as a punishment for disobeying him, but Madeline had enjoyed it. The cook and she had a friendship, teaching each other all kinds of tricks. When the cook perished in the bombing, Madeline had been devastated.

Suddenly Peacock felt something tug at her, the Force called to her. All the suddenly, Peacock couldn't open her eyes. Her lungs burned as she tried to take in air, but it didn't work. The smell of the bakery faded until it was almost gone. She vaguely heard Ladybug call her name but it didn't register.

 _Soot burned her throat as she finally took in a breath. Sounds of explosions, death and moans of the wounded filled her ears. Madeline's eyes snapped open and she found herself somewhere…. Strange. It looked like Paris, in the distance the Eiffel Tower rose. But smoke also rose. Madeline remembered seeing pictures of Paris during the Second World War. It looked almost like this. Madeline glanced down, her breathing very loud in her ears. She wore clothes she associated with renegades. In the distance, she saw a group of her friends, also wearing clothes like she was. Madeline's eyes burning as ash clouded her vision but what she saw scared her. Marinette laid on the ground, bleeding alongside Adrien._

Peacock took a deep intake of breath and her eyes flew open. Ladybug's heart started again when the brunette hero sat up, clutching her head as if she had a headache. The spotted hero gently touched her friend's shoulder, but removed it when she felt her tense up.

"P-peacock?" Ladybug asked hesitantly. The brunette's eyes were dull and vacantly staring with tears pouring down her face. She was shaking as if it was cold but it was pleasant outside. "What's wrong?"

Peacock's mouth moved but no words came out. She shut her eyes before sobbing. Suddenly, Peacock stood and threw her whip. Ladybug called for her to wait but the spotted hero's pleas fell on deaf ears. In a moment, the blue and green hero was gone. Ladybug wasn't one to panic but it was weird what just happened. It was almost like a panic attack, but stranger. The air around the spotted hero had grown cold and stunk of death and decay. Peacock wasn't responsive and it seemed her pulse was growing weaker and weaker by the minute, until she took a deep breath and shot up. Then the blue and green hero didn't answer her question.

"I've gotta call Queen Bee," she muttered to herself as she fumbled for her yoyo. Before she could dial Bee's number, it started to beep. She was getting a call from Chat Noir. "Yeah?"

 _"Is everything okay in your sector?"_ Chat asked seriousness and worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

 _"Is Peacock all right?"_

Ladybug hesitated. "No. She…. she left a couple minutes ago. She just collapsed. She was unresponsive and wasn't breathing until so just sat up, looking like she went to hell and back." A thought suddenly came to mind. "What about you and Queen Bee?"

 _"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy for a moment. Queen Bee on the other hand…."_ He turned his staff towards Queen Bee who was hunched over vomiting. The video turned back towards Chat Noir. _"Don't worry about Peacock My Lady. We need to get Queen Bee to the Underground Temple."_

"Right. I'll be right there. Where are you?"  
 _"Third street. Come as fast as you can."_

Ladybug nodded, hung up and made her way. Something was going on. The spotted hero didn't waste any time heading towards the area. Chat Noir waved her down, since she was going so fast. Ladybug landed on the rooftop, immediately heading towards the kneeled over miraculous holder. Queen Bee looked pale and tired. A puddle of vomit rested a few meters away.

"Queen Bee? Is everything okay?" Ladybug asked softly. The blonde miraculous holder groaned slightly as she glanced up. Her usually bright green eyes were dull.

"Yeah…. I just got a little nauseated." Queen Bee muttered. She rubbed her head and groaned.

"We need to get you to the Underground Temple. There're more medical supplies down there."

"No…." Queen Bee groaned. She stood slowly and unsteadily. "I'm fine. I just need to walk it off." As she stood, she glanced around, as if looking for someone. "Where's Lady Peacock?"

"She just…. left." Ladybug answered. She was still baffled by the odd behavior of the blue and green heroine after she had fainted. "She passed out and wasn't breathing for a while. Just when I was about to call you, she woke up, but she wouldn't respond to me. At all."

Queen Bee, still looking pale, shook her head and holding it like she had a headache. "The Force...it felt like it was tearing itself apart. If it felt like that, then something must be wrong, an unbalance." There was a pause as the older woman stared out onto the city.. You two are dismissed for the night."

Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other hesitantly. The black cat hero of Paris gave a two-fingered salute before pivoting over the rooftop ledge and disappearing into the night. Ladybug hesitated, glancing over her shoulder worriedly. Queen Bee looked almost like an exact image of Peacock, her mind somewhere else and shell-shocked eyes that didn't seem to be focused on anything, but rather watching something that happened in the past. The blunette hero wanted to ask the older heroine what was wrong, but something caused her to hesitate.

"Yes Ladybug?" Queen Bee asked, causing her to jump.

"Uh, I was just, um worried about you and Peacock."

Queen Bee gave a dry laugh and chuckle. "I am fine. The vision just slammed us into with the force to throw us off balance. Peacock and I had spent years trying to become in tune to the Force, trying to listen to what it was trying to tell us, and try to be connected enough to receive clear visions of the future. No one knows what they will receive when they feel a vision. What we just witnessed... I will need to consult someone about this. For now, keep your eyes and ears opened. There's no telling what will happen."

"Of course," Ladybug gave a nod before solemnly grabbing her yoyo before swinging it towards the nearest gable. When it caught on something, Ladybug swung towards her home. She glanced back and saw the stripped heroine still standing on the ledge, outlined by the lights of the city. It looked cool, but Ladybug could still see the tenseness in her stance and the sadness in her face. Ladybug landed on her balcony, right as she de-transformed. Pink sparkles traveled over her body, transforming the tight spandex into pink pants, white shirt and a grey blazer. Marinette caught Tikki just in time and placed her on her shoulder. The young designer entered her room and pulled out a piece of cookie for the little kwami to munch on. While Tikki ate her treat, Marinette sighed as she plopped on her bed, her mind reeling. What happened to her friends scared her.

Could it be a Jedi thing? If so then why didn't Chat Noir be affected as the same as Queen Bee? The stripped heroine had said that she and Peacock had spent their entire lives training to connect with this Force. Could that be the reason why Chat wasn't as affected? He said he got a little dizzy, but did he have a horrible vision?

These questions swirled in her mind as she curled up. What was going to happen? Marinette could feel the uneasiness settle in the pit of her stomach like cement. The blunette had never felt anxiousness like this before. It scared her to no end and when she glanced to her kwami, she knew that Tikki felt the same. The Chinese fairy was eating the cookie slowly, almost as if something was killing her usually iron appetite.

"Tikki?" Marinette whispered, still curled up.

"Yeah Marinette?" Tikki asked back. She had placed the cookie on the girl's desk, flying over to her wielder and laying on top of her head.

"What do think Queen Bee and Peacock saw?" She was almost afraid to ask but did.

Tikki was unusually quiet before answering quietly, "I don't know."

Marinette, exhausted from the unusually long night, curled up in her clothes and fell asleep. Her dreams were haunted with images of death and decay.

-Line break-

Exiled Jedi, Ahsoka Tano stared out into open space. Though her face was stoic and stony, a thousand things ran through her mind at the speed of light. In that moment, the Force swirled in an erratic pattern. It went slowly, like being in a pool of syrup, before speeding up like a hurricane, throwing her off balance. The Force did this for more than most of the day. Ahsoka became very worried about how the Force acted. It never did anything like that before.

The Togrutan female warrior thought back to the time of the massacre, when the Force cried out, like it was in pain or in extreme grief. Ahsoka was unable to do anything as she tried to keep her sanity intact that day. Now it was different. The Force, though erratic in pattern and strange, was trying to pull her somewhere while also trying to warn her of something. Perhaps it was the Sith Inquisitor that was hunting down Madeline Moraes. The human female had been warned, according to Senator Organa, but it was a situation where all they could do was wait. She had briefed what would the Rebellion would do to aid the three Jedi and the young, underdeveloped planet.

There had been a brief, but very fiery argument that ensued about what to do. Captain Syndulla who unfortunately couldn't be there in person, Senator Bail Organa and herself voted to help the three Jedi. But Commander Sato and the rest of the high-ranking staff voted against the help, saying that they didn't have enough men or fire power to combat the invasion that could possibly hit the planet Earth. The Rebellion was still growing and any move made this early in the operation could put it at risk. Many of the officers there wished to keep the rebellion a secret from the Empire as long as they could, so they could surprise the tyrannical government, giving them a small advantage. Something they would definitely need once they made themselves known.

When Commander Sato brought that point up, Ahsoka found herself in a position where she hated to be. Something the young woman had learned during her times in the Clone Wars was indecisiveness and being hesitant in decisions could get people killed. And now she was hesitating on what to do. While she couldn't just let her friends and innocent people die, the Commander also had a point about the Rebellion. It just didn't have the firepower nor the training the Empire had. It wouldn't have a chance against the well-trained Empire. To sacrifice the Moraes Twins and Master Turon would be one of the many deaths on her conscious. But those deaths she couldn't help.

Ahsoka suddenly straightened, her face set. Although there wasn't anything that she could've done to save the Order, there _was_ something she could do for the three exiled Jedi on Earth.

Ahsoka turned, her elongated lekku knocking against her chest and back as she made her way down the long hallway. To any of pilots and soldiers walking down the hallway, the burnt orange Togruta looked to be someone of high command. It had become protocol that Ahsoka's true identity remained off the books, and her real name wouldn't be mentioned in secret briefings held over communications. Her face was concealed and her voice would be put through voice modulators to where it would be unrecognizable to those who knew her. Ahsoka quickly and efficiently made her way towards the command center where Commander Sato was. Everyone passed her moved out of her way, like a sea parting. She didn't know if it was the air of importance that swirled around her or the stoic, yet determined expression on her face that no one outside her unit in the Grand Army of the Republic had ever seen before. But she was grateful for the people that parted, because it allowed her to reach the command center quicker.

Commander Sato was overseeing the command center, where there was a small training session was going on. Many of the equipment that had been donated by Senator Organa and a couple of unnamed donors were top of the line. Everyone on the deck and under Sato's command was required to know how to work the equipment.

The Mykapo male turned when he heard the door open with a swish. When the two beings locked eyes, there was instant tension between the two. While Ahsoka admired his authority and ability to take charge, the fact that he was so ready to abandon the planet earth simmered in Ahsoka. With a silent jerk of her head towards the briefing room, she diverted her course towards the room. She sensed Commander Sato behind her. The entire room fell deathly still. Everyone at the console had stopped and glanced towards the two high-ranking beings. Once in the room, Ahsoka turned towards the Mykapoian, with an air of a high-ranking official who was not used to being disobeyed.

 _So like Master Skywalker,_ she thought sadly.

"If you refuse to help the people of Earth, then I will have to use my rank to order you to aid and assist them." Ahsoka stated formerly.

A hard look past over Sato's face as stood there. "I am sorry Commander Tano but I cannot do that."

Ahsoka stood there for a minute to calm her anger. She silently called out to her master out of habit, pleading him to help her with this situation. Almost as though his spirit had heard her plea, an idea hit her. It was a risky one but she was known for risky ideas.

Silently and without a word, Ahsoka turned and left. She headed towards her personal starfighter. It wasn't the one from the Clone Wars. No. She had abandoned that one since it would draw too much attention. This one was almost like a small freighter, one that could hold a maximum crew of fifteen. Once inside, Ahsoka quickly started it up, going through the clearance protocol that she herself had set up a year and a half earlier on Earth. After she had been cleared for takeoff, Ahsoka aimed her ship towards one of the few planets that she could go to and be assured safety.

She was heading towards the planet of Alderaan.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien Agreste awoke the next morning with the biggest headache he ever had. It didn't help that he was up all night patrolling the city nor did it help that the sunlight was streaming through his window and hitting on his face. The blond groaned, rolling over and placing a pillow over his head in attempt to go back to sleep but no such luck. Someone was knocking on the door. Adrien listened again, trying to distinguish who it was. Three sharp knocks with a pause before they continued. The blond model groaned as he realized who it was. Nathalie Sancoeur. His father's personal assistant. Groggily, Adrien stood and made his way to the door. He yanked it open right as Nathalie was about to knock again.

The woman froze, her eyes going wide when she saw that the blond was awake. "Oh Adrien. Good, you're up."

"Yeah." The young boy groaned.

"Your father instructed me to give you your new photoshoot schedule." The red tinted, raven-haired woman handed the still sleepy boy a spread sheet. "Also start getting ready. School starts in twenty minutes. We'll talk more in the car."

Adrien groaned as he shut his door. But he started to undress anyway. After a cold shower that jerked him awake, Adrien dressed in his usual dark grey shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans. As always, he brushed his hair in a way that made it look naturally tousled and, yet, well-kept. Plagg, Adrien's kwami, was just starting to rouse as he was gathering all his required books for the day. The cheese-loving kwami looked like Adrien felt. Though the young model wondered if it was just because of that energy wave or whatever last night. The boy paused by his nightstand, his hand reaching out hesitantly. Hidden in a false bottom was a strange sword with a glowing green blade. It had been given to him by someone he dubbed the Goddess right before the dance which ended in Cole Branusz getting killed and Peacock injured. Ever since, the young boy had been training with Master Cammi. He had learned that he was a force-sensitive on his mother's side, who had yet to be found. He wondered if he could try and get in touch with the Goddess. Though he had been trying constantly, most of his attempts had been failures. Maybe he should consult Madame Cammi about it? The ghost had seen and heard many things in her time as a Grand Master. Perhaps she knew what he was talking about.

"Adrien!" Nathalie's voice cut through his thinking.

"Coming," He informed the assistant. The blond model didn't think twice as he snatched the sword and stuffed it deep down into his bag. Plagg dashed into the hidden pocket as Adrien dashed out the door. He made sure to grab a banana from the kitchen before dashing out the front door. The limo was waiting outside. Adrien threw the door opened and slid in. Once his seatbelt was fastened and Nathalie had taken her place across from him, the limo jerked forward. The Gorilla was none too careful when driving through traffic, even with Adrien in the car.

"So, there is a new photographer that we're going to see this afternoon goes by the name John McCrowic." Nathalie informed looking over her tablet. She went on to explain to Adrien about the new and up and coming photographer from America. But the blond model had tuned her out a while ago, staring out the window melancholy. Though the late summer day was beautiful, there was an air of darkness that hung like a heavy shadow. He sighed as he refocused his attention on Nathalie, who was still going on about the photographer.

About five minutes later, the limousine pulled up to the school. There were students mingling outside in the courtyard. Adrien spotted Nino, his best friend, speaking with Ayla and Marinette. The blond noticed that the blunette seemed a little less energetic. That probably had something to do with the dark bags that hung underneath her eyes. He made a note as he got out of the car to ask the young girl if she was alright. It seemed that the normally relaxed and even-tempered Marinette had become tense and very easily angered. She even came to school looking like she had spent the entire night up, sometimes falling asleep in class.

Adrien knew that it didn't have to do with the stress of graduation. True, he and the entire senior class was starting to feel the pressure of graduation, Adrien himself was feeling relaxed. The fact that he was at the top of his class said a lot about his preparation for graduation, despite there being a few scares here or there during his Junior year.

"I'm tellin' ya girl, it was so bizarre." Ayla exclaimed as Adrien crept up behind the blunette. The dark-skinned girl smiled slightly to herself when she caught the blond model sneaking up on her best friend. Adrien did a shushing motion as the amateur reporter continued, "I was listening to the radio when all of the sudden there was this sort of interference."

"What kind of interference?" Marinette asked, still completely unaware of her crush sneaking up on her.

"It's hard to explain." Ayla muttered. "I could hear some static and then all of the sudden there were voices asking for help."

"Really? Well may-AH!" Marinette squealed loudly as Adrien finally made himself known. The blunette turned around, fuming. Though it looked like she was about to yell at Adrien the anger melted away to something the blond, green-eyed model had gotten used to over the years: nervousness. Even though the two had known each other since they were freshmen, Adrien still couldn't figure out why the girl was so nervous around him. She still stuttered whenever he was near!

"Hey guys," he greeted with a chuckle.  
"Hi…" Marinette muttered, somewhat dreamily.

"So whatcha guys talking about?"

"Ayla thinks she heard an alien conversation." Nino explained in a disbelieving tone. The young DJ crossed his arms, looking rather skeptical.

"I did!" The reporter defended.

"Sure, you did. Next thing you'll tell us is that you overheard a conversation about Area 51."

Ayla continued to babble about how the transmission was probably a secret meeting. She ran her mouth, speaking so excitedly that it was almost difficult to understand her. But thankfully the blonde model was fluent in babble. The reporter continued to speak, saying she suspected it was between several leaders who were leading a rebellion against some sort of Empire. When Nino asked for proof, Ayla whipped out her phone and played a recording.

Adrien raised his eyebrow as he took in his other friends' faces. Marinette looked hesitant to believe it while Nino just looked like he found out the meaning of life. Adrien didn't doubt the existence of extraterrestrial beings, even before he found the Underground Temple. When he did find the Underground Temple, and then find out that Peacock and Queen Bee were a part of an intergalactic rebellion to overthrow a tyrannical government, he had been ecstatic to learn that aliens were in fact real. Madame Cammi also being an alien ghost also blew the lid off his mind. But how did Ayla pick up a transmission?

He was going to have to talk to Queen Bee and Madame Cammi.

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang for first period. Like a large swarm, all the students milling around moved towards the entrance. It caused a slight jam but eventually it moved, albeit slowly. Adrien was lost in his thoughts, still thinking about the incident last night and the transmission that Ayla picked up. The young boy scrunched up his brow as he turned his attention down to his jacket, where Plagg had carefully stuck out his head. He figured that the black cat kwami knew something he didn't but if Plagg doesn't tell him, then he wouldn't worry about it. Adrien sighed as he entered the school, finally becoming free of the swarm as he headed towards his locker. He hadn't stepped foot over the threshold when he was assaulted by someone with blonde hair and practically bathed in expensive cologne.

"ADRIEKINS!" Chloe Bourgeois shouted happily. The daughter of the mayor of Paris hadn't changed much since they reached senior year. She still had her signature black and white striped shirt, yellow jacket, white pants and belt, all designer of course. Her personal assistant, Sabrina, changed more than the blonde brat. The girl's red hair was longer, and pulled back with a greet scrunchie in a ponytail. She had done away with the bangs and glasses, replacing her plaid sweater with a tank top and blue jeans. The redhead was no longer hunched over timidly, but while she stood straighter, Sabrina still followed Chloe like a lost puppy and did everything the daughter of the mayor said.

"Ugh," Adrien groaned, his eyes heavenward. After all these years, Chloe still didn't get the memo that Adrien wasn't into her. He wasn't even sure if Chloe understood the word 'no'. Perhaps that it was something that she didn't have in her limited vocabulary.

"How is my darling boyfriend doing?" the blonde cooed.

"For the millionth time, I'm NOT your boyfriend!" Adrien growled slightly, shoving the snob off. Since subtly didn't work for the past three years, the model decided to be blunt with Chloe. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
Chloe pouted and stuck her nose in the air. She didn't say another word as she stalked off, Sabrina close behind her. Adrien was thankful that Chloe didn't cause a scene like last time. He shook his head before heading over to his locker. He spared a quick glance at Marinette, who had her head stuck in her locker like an ostrich hiding (a common misconception btw). Adrien walked over to her, careful not to startle her again. As he got closer, he could hear her talking to someone, and someone talking right back. Maybe she was on the phone and she had it on speaker? Deciding it was best not to interrupt a possible conversation, Adrien diverted his path to his own locker. He placed his light sword in his locker discreetly before grabbing everything he would need for today.

 _Okay let's see: I've got algebra, history, chemistry and English_ , he went over his mental checklist in him mind, pulling out all the books and binders he would need. Every senior was required to take at least one foreign language before they could graduate and since Adrien was basically fluent in every other language, he decided to try English. Boy did he have a rude awakening. English was the strangest language. It had so many rules and yet so many shortcuts and things that the rules don't apply. Like different words could mean the same thing or words that are spelled differently when changed from plural to singular. Adrien struggled slightly to learn all the rules and things that applied to English but it seems that he was getting the hang of it.

The bell rang, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts. He slammed his locker before sprinting towards first period. Adrien sighed as he slid next to Nino, the young DJ jamming along to his loud yet stylish music. Up on the board, the classes bell was already written out and those already there were starting on it. With a sigh, the secret hero of Paris opened his binder to the first sheet of clean notebook paper before writing it down. Adrien wondered what Hawkmoth had been up to in the year and a half of silence.

Adrien vaguely remembered the first full week without an Akuma attack. He, like the majority of Paris, were feeling on edge, knowing that one week without an attack would mean at least a month of consistent attacks, one right after the other, would follow. But as the month continued to drag on slowly without a single attack, every assumed that the villain of Paris had either quit or had moved on. Everyone had begun to slowly relax, although that was quite the opposite of Queen Bee and Peacock. Their entire demeanor had changed, going from relaxed observer to on-edge soldiers. The change was so sudden, it was almost scary. The two had started to plan specific attacks, insisting that Hawkmoth was planning something big. They had plans in case of a sudden Akuma attacks, and backup plans for the original plans and backups for the backups. Queen Bee and Peacock also issued mandatory training on the first week of every month just so they could keep up their strength.

Adrien was once again pulled from his musing by the sound of his teacher's voice. Madame Holinder started the class with a bright, cheery voice, which soon transformed into a dull monotone as she discussed Linear Equations. The class went on like this for the entire ninety minutes that they were there. Adrien caught himself dozing several times but eventually fought off sleep as he scribbled down notes and equations.

Once algebra was over, the two friends moved to Chemistry together and took their place at their lab stations. As they started to prepare for the day's experiment, Adrien suddenly felt the air become supercharged. He froze for a second as the hairs on the back of his neck stood razor-straight. It was one of his many sixth senses, one that he had received when he put the Cat Miraculous on his finger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette fumble with a class beaker. He shrugged it off as her typical clumsiness. He resumed his work but was on edge.

Something was about to go down….

-Line break-

Several miles down the road at the Pierre et Marie Curie University, a young woman stood over a microscope, examining a blood red crystal. She was fascinated with the crystal since she found it years ago. It gave off strange energies, especially when placed next to a similar crystal of the same composition but assorted color. According to her three year-long research both crystals gave off the same frequency, though the red crystal's frequency was sometimes weaker than the green. Both refracted light when hit with a large beam of energy, creating a blade that was like plasma but when vibrated ever so slightly created energy that seemed to last far longer and far cleaner than nuclear energy. Sara had a theory that if the city of Paris could harness the energy which was completely environmentally friendly, having a clean source of energy for eons to come.

The young woman took a couple more notes before placing the red crystal on the opposite of the microscope. She learned early on in her experiments that the red and green crystal do not mix. It could've had something to do with the different frequencies but whatever it was, Sara made sure to keep two far away from each other.

The young scientist jumped when the alarm on her phone went off. She smiled as she shut it off, gathered her data and the crystals and quickly ran as fast as she could towards her boss's office. Sara had a meeting with the head of the department in order to get more funding to test her hypothesis. But as she exited the lab, she halted suddenly at the sight of the president of the university with the head of the department. The heavily set man turned towards the timid scientist, his glasses just barely hanging on to his nose.

"Ah, you must be Mademoiselle Sara," The man drawled.

"Oui monsieur." Sara whispered, slightly intimidated.

"You're just the person I wanted to see." For a moment, Sara's hopes were risen. Perhaps the head of the department told the president of her tests and experiments and most likely her hypothesis and was going to fund the project. However, the young woman's hopes fell like a downed bird at the next sentence, "Due to certain incidents, there have been budget cuts. Many of the departments are feeling the stress of them, and this department will not be any different. I am sorry but we will have to cut your little…. experiment short."

"What?" Sara breathed. After _three years_ of grueling work, long hours that eventually caused the breakup of her nine-year long relationship, they were going to cut her funding?! "How much are you to cut my funding?"

The president chuckled. "Mademoiselle, there will be no funding. Your experiment is finished!"  
"But sir please!" Sara pleaded. The man started to walk away but she quickly stood in his way. "I've been working on this for three years and I'm almost broken through! I just need a little more time!"

"I'm sorry my dear, I really am. But my decision is final. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the mayor of Paris in an hour. I expect your things to be moved by the end of this week."

As the heavy-set president walked away, Sara felt herself fall to the floor. Her research, and the crystals all clattered to the floor while she sobbed. She felt so angry! She didn't see the red crystal start to pulse a blood red light, illuminating the corridor.

Anger filled the usually docile girl. She wanted nothing more now than revenge!

-Line break-

In a secret attic, a hawk shaped window opened, placing a spotlight on a single figure wearing a grey mask and a purple suit. Attached to his lapel, there was a hawk shaped brooch. Hawkmoth, villainous wielder of the Moth Miraculous, smiled viciously as he felt a strong bout of anger emanating from somewhere in Paris. It had been too long since he had found a perfect outlet for his villainous purposes.

"Such anger, such hate. It has been so long since I've felt this kind of anger." The Villon monologued to no one. "My precious Akuma, come to me."

He held out his hand, and one of many pure white butterflies flew into his hand. The unknown villain covered the butterfly with the other, allowing darkness to turn the butterfly's snow-white wings into a dark violet with small cracks of lavender. He tossed it into the air, allowing it to fly.

"Go my precious akuma. Go and turn this young soul's anger into a weapon."

The akuma flew until it reached the source of the anger. Since the human wasn't holding anything, it decided to fly into the strongest negative feeling thing there.

It chose a blood red crystal, which turned a strange color. Sara grabbed it after the akuma had fluttered inside, changing the color. Suddenly Sara stopped sobbing, a look of anger appearing as well as a holographic butterfly over her eyes. A voice, strong and commanding, spoke.

 _"Lady Gaia, I am Hawkmoth,"_ The voice informed. _"I give you the power to move the very earth itself to get revenge on those that wronged you. All you have to give me in return are the miraculouses of the heroes of Paris."_

Images of a green and blue brooch, a bee-shaped hair comb, a pair of black and red earrings and a black ring with a cat paw print in the center appeared in her mind. She smiled evilly as she stood.

With three words, she sealed the deal. "As you wish."

A black cloud engulfed the young woman, turning her lab coat and clothes into a dress made from leaves. Her sandals vanished and the two crystals appeared around her neck, tied by a string. Fingerless gloves covered her hands, all the way up to her elbow while her hair was done so it looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. The scientist's skin tone changed from a pale milky white to an earthen color. Her blue eyes changed to dark purple with hints of yellow, and a white butterfly mask appeared over eyes, makring her as an akuma. She slammed her hand wrist deep into the nearest wall, calling forth the earth to aid her. It replied, raising her on a pedestal until she broke through the roof and she was staring at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

Ready or not Mr. President….

Here she came…..

-Line break-

Adrien was enjoying a simple lunch when something strange happened. A chill, like a winter breeze had been turned into a snake, slithered up his spine. Everything seemed to slow down and there was a low whistling sound. Fear and anger filled the air suddenly, making it slightly difficult to breath. He didn't know he had spaced out until Nino snapped his fingers in front of Adrien's face several times. The two were eating a packed lunch and in the middle of a heated argument regarding a recent comic book movie. Adrien gave his friend a sheepish smile before taking a large bite out of his sandwich. He felt suddenly like a horse that had been spooked. Discreetly, while Nino was still talking, Adrien glanced around, looking for something out of place.

A few minutes later, he got his answer.

Outside, there was an explosion followed by terrified screams. Adrien immediately jumped up from his seat and ran outside. There he was greeted by a sight he dreaded to see.

An akuma stood triumphantly amongst a few pods of vines that were intertwined. There were a dozen people screaming, to which the akuma replied by thrusting out her hand, calling forth a group of vines that quickly entangled him or her. The akuma gave a wicked laugh that made Adrien's blood to run cold. He glanced around and dove into an alley right as the woman turned to the school. He hid behind a dumpster as a shadow loomed over him.

"I sense the Cat Miraculous and…. something else," the akuma muttered. Adrien felt a strange rush of feeling. It was a combination of fear and sadness, serenity and power. It made him very sick to his stomach. "Hmm. Never mind."

Adrien waited a moment before he opened up his jacket. Plagg flew out, looking very spooked. "Maybe we should just let Ladybug have this one."

"What?" Adrien was shocked. Plagg could be cowardly, but never to the point where he would let Ladybug have all the glory.

"Something's not right with that Akuma." Plagg got close to Adrien's face. And the blond was taken back at the sight of the fear in the black cat fairy's eyes. "I know you felt it."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean that we should sit this one out." Adrien stood, finished with the arguments. He spoke the next phrase with more conviction then what he has ever done, "Plagg! Claws out!"

Without much choice, the fairy of the Black Cat Miraculous was sucked into the silver ring that rested on Adrien's finger. The ring became pitch black with a green cat paw. Adrien didn't bother with the little dance that he did with the transformation. Once the green lightning finished transforming him, Chat Noir darted out of the shadows. He saw the swath of destruction and followed it into the school. He barely set foot over the threshold when he saw the first pods. There were also people tied at the wrist, ankles and with a gag around their mouths. Chat Noir tugged and pulled at the vines but they didn't budge. Screaming pulled his attention away from those trapped. Sabrina came running out of the classroom as though she was the Road Runner. But the red head only got a couple of steps before a vine snaked around her ankle and pulled her back. Chat Noir jumped over the railing and grabbed the girl's hand. She had tears in her eyes as she tightened her grip.

"Chat Noir!" A familiar voice called. The blond hero didn't look back, fear of letting go of the girl despite his grip probably bruising his classmate's hand. There was a sizzling noise behind him before the vine was cut in half. Sabrina fell to the ground with a groan as the smell of burnt fiber filled the air. Chat glanced up to see Peacock with her blade. The blue-green heroine gave the blade a twirl before deactivating it and placing it at her belt. Chat Noir helped Sabrina up, the redhead thanking both him and Peacock.

"Head out to the front." Peacock ordered gently. "There are paramedics out there."

"Okay." Sabrina nodded, clutching her hand.

"What are we dealing with here?" Peacock asked. Before Chat could answer the door to the room where Sabrina just came out of. There stood the akuma in all her terrifying glory. Her face was scrunched up in a look of anger and disgust. The stones around her neck glowed as she raised her hand, vines breaking through the floor.

"Oh." Peacock whispered in fear as she backed up slowly. "That's what we're dealing with."  
The akuma thrust out her hand, the vines following her command. Peacock and Chat Noir did several back flips to avoid the vines that tried to snag them. The blue-green hero had her sword out, mowing down vines while Chat deflected them with his staff. Just when they thought that they were going to be plant food, Queen Bee and Ladybug appeared. Chat had to bite back a remark that wormed its way into his mind. Now was not the time to quarrel with his teammates.

"We need to locate the Akuma!" Ladybug shouted. She dodged another vine which infuriated the akuma even more.

"NO!" She shouted. The off-colored crystal around her neck glowed a strange color. "I AM POWER! I AM THE EARTH ITSELF! YOU WILL HAND ME YOUR MIRACULOUS OR SUFFER!"

Both Queen Bee and Peacock froze at the voice. It sounded like a man's voice, one that held power and conviction. With renewed vigor, the two heroines leapt forward. Ladybug shouted out that the crystals around her neck were probably akumatized, though they didn't even get close. Peacock had use all her knives and Queen Bee all her darts. In five minutes, they would change back into their civilian forms.

They had to hurry.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted. Chat Noir leapt in front of his lady to defend her from the vines while she threw up her yoyo to get something useful. Chat Noir didn't see what fell but by the groan of disbelief meant that the miraculous granted her with something she doesn't think is useful. But his Lady was smart. She would figure something out.

"I have four minutes!" Peacock shouted as she jumped over the vines. She stumbled and that moment of lowered defensive cost her. Vines ensnared her, circling up her body and trapping it within a cocoon of leaves.

"NO!" Queen Bee shouted in anguish. The akuma, who Chat Noir deduced to be some sort of earth goddess, chuckled evilly as she made a crushing motion. The pod glowed green before it slowly became smaller. And smaller. And smaller.

For a moment, the akuma's dark purple eyes turned to a sickly yellow. The exact color of Cole's eyes before he tried to kill Peacock and the other miraculous holders a year and a half ago. Chat Noir froze, the fear and anger that suddenly permeated the air froze him. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. Ladybug and Queen Bee, who were trying to get the pod pried open with a screwdriver, were moving in slow motion. But the Akuma was moving at normal speed. When he glanced at her, she was surrounded in an aura of purple and red. There was a man behind her, one with yellow eyes, pale skin and red lines down his face.

 _"The Bogan shall rise once more,"_ the man spoke, in a deep tone. It was one that was laced with power and evil. _"It shall over shadow the entire galaxy and destroy all that hold the Light of the Ashla within them. No one will be left to oppose that which is destine to come to pass."_

Time sped up once again. Chat moved forward to keep Lady Gaia occupied. He paid no heed to the vision that he just saw. He needed all his attention on this task. When the black cat saw the opportunity, he grabbed the off-colored stone off the woman's neck. She cried out as if in pain. Chat Noir suddenly felt angry and royally pissed off for some reason. He dropped the stone, which clattered on the ground. He smashed the stone into small pieces with the heel of his foot.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream of the akumatized person suddenly shouted. She arched her back as if in pain. The scream was followed by a burst of energy that threw Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Ladybug back across the yard. Queen Bee stood quickly and pulled out another sword. She stood over the two younger miraculous holders protectively. In another language, Queen Bee said something defiant. The akuma replied with another shout but it died off as a purple cloud engulfed her. When it vanished, it left a confused and very drained scientist.

A purple butterfly flittered out of the shards of the crystal, which was caught by Ladybug's yoyo. A moment later, it was purified and flew away clean. The vine-pods vanished, unwrapping and letting the people trapped within them go free. Peacock appeared a moment later, seemingly unconscious. Queen Bee quickly rushed to the brunette's side. She sighed when she saw her chest move up and down. But her miraculous was close to timing out.

"Queen Bee!" Chat called out. The blonde took her attention away from her injured friend to the young boy. "I think you need to see this."

The blond carefully picked up the two crystals. When Ladybug fixed everything, the red crystal had returned to one piece. He repressed a shiver of fear and anger and hate that entered his body through the crystal. In the other, he felt sooth by the presence of joy and happiness and serenity. It felt like the emotions were battling for control until two black-gloved hands took them. The green-eyed hero glanced up to see her face scrunched up. For a moment, Queen Bee actually look…. scared. She placed the green crystal in her pouch that usually held her darts before turning to the scientist who was looking around confused with the red crystal in her hand.

"Where did you find this?"

"I found it in the mountains a few years ago when I was hiking." The scientist answered shakily. She shook her head as if to clear the remaining fog from her mind. "They seemed to call me. I was so fascinated with it. The red one and the green one seemed to grow from each other. But when I removed them, they seemed to repel each other like magnets."

"You said they grew from each other?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Queen Bee turned towards Chat Noir, her miraculous beeping. She only had a few minutes. Grabbing the still unconscious Peacock, Queen Bee spoke with a tone that commanded complete and ultimate respect and obedience, "We will meet at the Entrance of the Catacombs tomorrow evening at dusk. Be there on time. There is something we need to discuss."

With that, the older miraculous holder vanished, leaving Chat Noir believing something terrible was on the horizon and they had just set things in motion.

Only problem: what was going to happen?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day after Mother Gaia's attack was spent trying to figure out what to do with the two Kyber Crystals that caused the akumatization of a young geologist. Madeline and Selma interrogated the young woman as Peacock and Queen Bee. Apparently, the woman found them in a cave during a hike a couple of years earlier. She was curious about the strange energies that came from both crystals. Eventually, studying the crystals became the center of her career until it destroyed her when the President of the University decided to cut funding.

"What are you going to do with the crystals?" The scientist asked.

Both the Miraculous holders glanced at each other before the older one answered. "The true use of the crystals is known only by a few, Lady Peacock and I included."

The scientists' eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"

"Uh," Peacock stuttered. "They are used as conduits for a special kind of a weapon that only a selective group uses."

"That's so cool!"

"Do you have the coordinates of the cave where you found the crystals?" Queen Bee thankfully intervened.

"I don't think so," the scientist started to search her papers. She sighed frustratingly. "I'm sorry. I guess it got thrown out with all the other papers after the attack."

Queen Bee placed a comforting hand on the scientist's shoulder when she became downtrodden. Peacock stood off to the side, observing the two silently. There wasn't anything she could do seeing how the older miraculous holder was better at comforting victims. Even back home during the Clone Wars with people who had been displaced. Perhaps it was the fact that she had experience with helping others than Peacock was. The maps on the wall looked interesting, at least until Queen Bee and the scientist was done talking. Peacock cocked her head at the map of the Landes Forest. She remembered this past summer, when she and the Padawan Group (or what was left of it) reunited during a failed training retreated. She prayed that the group found Ahsoka and had joined the Rebellion like she had recommended. But like everything, she could only hope.

"I think it is time to go." Queen Bee said. Peacock nodded, walking over to the window with the blonde miraculous holder. The stripped heroine turned to the scientist. "We will keep in touch."

The two unceremoniously jumped out of the window. They made their way towards the Underground Temple. The two miraculous holders spoke with Madame Cammi about what to do about the Kyber crystals and the growing conflict between the Rebellion and the Empire. The leaders were conducting radio and communication silence for about a week, which meant that the three Jedi on Earth were stuck with not knowing about anything that was happening. They also had no way of knowing the situation on the approaching invasion force.

It near about drove Peacock up the wall not knowing. So, to release some nervous tension, she decided to train. There were numerous training droids that were centuries old but still in good working condition. Her favorite was the dueling droid. Even though they could kill her if she was not careful, it kept Peacock focused and on her feet. Peacock used her frustration and anger at herself to keep up with the droid's punches. She hated how she was brought down so easily yesterday. She allowed herself to get distracted enough to get trapped in a pod. Peacock repressed a shudder as she recalled the pod slowly filling with toxic gas. It took all of her will to not pass out. But the need to breath eventually won out and the last thing she remembered before passing out was the pod slowly closing in on her. It was only later that evening when Selma informed her what happened did she really feel embarrassed.

The blue and green heroine gave a final shout of frustration before kicking the droid so hard that it flew all the way across the room until it hit the wall. Sparks flew from it as it shuddered, its eyes dimming until they were dark. She was breathing heavy, but felt a million times lighter than before.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again." A voice permeated the room. Peacock jerked her head around and saw her brother leaning against the doorway. He wore robes like a Temple Guard, only with a little more of a downgrade, using the style and design of the Ancient Jedi of Old. The boy had armor that was supposed to be in the armoire back at the dojo, with a hood pulled over his face. Although he hadn't been hanging out with Chat Noir and Ladybug as much as she and Queen Bee have, it was still a surprise that his identity hadn't been found out. Which was a miracle in of itself seeing how he didn't have magic to mask his voice or keep his hood up.

"What are you doing here?" Peacock asked as she wiped the sweat off her brow. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her brother (maybe a little) but it still surprised her that he was here. He would only be here if….. "Did Master summon you?"

"Sure did." He answered, fiddling with the hem of his cape. "She wanted everyone here. Something about revealing what's going to happen with the crystals and what they are."

Peacock raised an eyebrow. "I thought that Madame Cammi already went over that?"

"She did but she didn't go into detail." Michael answered. Peacock sighed as she rubbed her head, a headache starting to form. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Hello children." Madame Cammi suddenly popped up. Both young heroes jumped at the sudden appearance of the Twi'lek ghost. The former Grand Master looked at the young heroes with confusion as they tried to calm their hearts. Once they calmed down, Cammi informed them, "Ladybug and Chat Noir have arrived."

"Okay." Peacock acknowledged. As she walked away, she muttered, "Geez. Why can't you use the door like a normal people?"

The two quickly weaved through the Temple until they arrived at the entrance, where, as Madame Cammi said, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee were waiting. The two miraculous holders both looked confused at the appearance of the cloaked person, one that looked very familiar. Chat Noir's face scrunched up in thought. Perhaps it was the fact that neither remembered him since he was only there during the fight against Cole for only a brief time. He never stayed around long afterwards either seeing how Peacock was gravely injured and there wasn't really time to share information.

"Do we know each other?" Ladybug asked.

Michael cocked his hip and managed to look extremely sassy. "Maybe. Did we meet at a cocktail party or something?"

Both miraculous holders' faces scrunched up in annoyance. Peacock rolled her eyes, as Ladybug turned to her.

"Are you okay?" The spotted heroine asked, concern laced her voice. "You looked pretty bad yesterday after the Akuma attack."

Before Peacock could answer, Michael answered for her, "Don't worry. The only thing she seriously injured yesterday was her ego."

Peacock allowed her civilian life to bleed into her heroine side as she shot her brother a glare with a puckered lip. Michael's eyes flickered to Ladybug and Chat Noir in warning. It took a while for her to school her expression into something not so familiar. Before Peacock could say anything, Queen Bee entered the room, her expression something that put both Force sensitive teens and Miraculous holders on edge. Peacock and Michael recognized the look as a look of intense concentration that usually has a debriefing following.

"I am glad that all of you could make it." She stated seriously. The stripped heroine held up her gloved hand, which had a see-through case that held the Sith Crystal. Peacock took a step back, fear snaking up her spine. She hadn't felt this much fear and hate in a long time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chat Noir and her brother do the same thing.

"I thought that the glass contained the energy of the Sith Crystal." Michael muttered.

Queen Bee glared at the container. "I thought so too. But this container is…. outdated."

"Forgive me Madame Bee." Madame Cammi apologized, again appearing out of nowhere. "That is all I had in my disposal."

"It's fine Madame Cammi. At least it contains the majority of the energy."

"What is that?" Ladybug asked.

"That is a Sith Kyber Crystal." Peacock answered. She couldn't keep the distain out of her voice. "It's like a normal Kyber Crystal used in lightsabers but it's different."

"How so?"

Peacock glanced over at Michael who then glanced at Queen Bee. "Sith Kyber Crystals are artificially created. They use a process call bleeding, which gives the crystal its red color." She sighed. "The Akuma was more powerful since it utilized the power, hate and anger that radiates from the crystal. We were lucky that Kyber Crystals are rarely found on Earth, and it's even rarer to find a Sith crystal growing naturally. I fear what would happen if another got corrupted."

Peacock glanced down at her feet. There was a somber mood that suddenly permeated the Temple as everyone took in the gravity of the situation. She sighed as she shook her head. It wasn't until Madame Cammi spoke up that the somber mood deepened.

"There was one instance back in 1820 when the Temple was starting to undergo construction." She informed. "Back then, the Jedi hid in places that no one would suspect. And back then, they had a long-running alliance with the Miraculous Guardian and Holders. A native of Paris accidentally acquired a Sith Crystal that we were guarding and was akumatized. It took nearly half the new Jedi guardians and the active Miraculous Holders to take him down. It nearly destroyed us."

"Well that's a cheerful thought." Chat Noir muttered. Peacock couldn't help but snort.

"No duh." She muttered. Peacock became serious. "Will there be a search for any remaining crystals?"

"I've already run a scan of the planet, using the similar frequency and Force and found nothing." Queen Bee sounded frustrated. "I know that they are still out there, just waiting for us to find them. Just keep an ear and eye out for anything like this."

"Great. If that's all, I have to go." Chat Noir dashed out of the Temple at speed Peacock had never seen the black cat hero go.

"Ladybug?" Peacock turned to the spotted heroine. "Wanna spare? I've been dying to try out some new moves that HK taught me."

"Sure." The blunette hero agreed. She glanced around the room. "Where is HK?"

"Oh dear!" the Jedi-Killer appeared out of nowhere, unsteadily carrying a bunch of li-staffs.

"Do you need help HK?" Peacock asked. The robot glanced up, his head cocking sideways. If the robot could look grateful, he would.

"Oh thank you Lady Ma-uh Peacock." The blue-green heroine relaxed when the Jedi-Killer managed to save his almost slipup. "That would be most appreciated."

"We can hold off on sparring for now." Peacock informed Ladybug, reaching down to pick some of the li-staffs up. "This'll only take a few minutes."

"Hand some of the staffs." Ladybug ordered gently. Both of the heroines and the Jedi Killer of old placed all the staffs in a closet.

"Whew. Those are heavier than they looked."

"I know, right?" Peacock giggled a little. "I can only imagine how strong the ancient Jedi were if they had to carry those around all the time. Ugh."

"What's wrong?"  
"I just imagined it. And I am utterly exhausted." Both giggled before Peacock froze. Her head suddenly felt like it was about to explode. She stumbled and her coordination was off. The heroine would've hugged the ground with her face if Ladybug hadn't been there to catch her. Peacock whimpered as the pain progressively got worse. She could hear Ladybug call her name but it didn't register. Neither did the spotted heroine calling HK-89 for help. Their voices were muffled and they were nothing but blurred figures in her line of vision.

"What's going on?" Peacock heard Ladybug asked.

"I am detecting raised level of brain activities as well as elevated heart rate." HK answered. That was the last thing Peacock heard and/or comprehended before she was engulfed in darkness.

 _Like the last time, Madeline opened her eyes to a total apocalyptic scene. The scene was like before. There was dust raining on her after an explosion rock the ground. Again, she breathed in dust that permeated the air. Her ears rang as another explosion nearly hit her. The girl screamed as she rolled out of the way, just in time too. Madeline turned her head, her eyes widening when she saw Selma lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. But even from the distance she was at, she knew deep down that she was breathing. A scream tore her attention away from Selma. It was Chloe who screamed._

 _And soon it was Madeline who let loose a scream of her own._

Peacock took a deep breath and her eyes flew open as a bolt of electricity flashed through her body. Her head spun as she tried to keep her breathing under control. She was vaguely aware of the pain…. everywhere. Gently, Peacock was pushed back down into a laying position.

"Stay down Padawan." A soothing voice ordered. Peacock groaned. She felt something small lay on her face.

"Madeline! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" The familiar voice of Yin cut through her dazed mind.

"Yin?" she croaked. Is this what death felt like?

"How do you feel Mads?" She heard Michael ask.

There was a pause as Madeline tried to asses her pain. But seeing how the range of how she felt didn't fit on the scale of one to ten. Instead, Madeline answered jokingly, "The jury's still out on that."

There was a dry chuckle. "And I thought that I was the jokester."

"What happened?" Madeline was tired of them dancing around the subject. Her head felt like a herd of Gundarks had tap danced on her head. The girl's vision finally cleared to see Selma and Michael stare down at her with worry.

"We all felt it." The blonde master answered. Her kwami, ZeeZee, was perched on her shoulder sadly eating a nougat. "It felt as though the Force was screaming. What did you see in your vision?"

Madeline groaned as she racked her brain as she tried to remember. "I…. I saw Paris. But it wasn't Paris. It looked like a…. like a, uh…"

"A warzone?" Michael supplied.

Madeline faced her brother, her expression curious and fearful. "Yeah. Exactly. There were shells raining down all over us. It looked like Paris in World War II but a whole lot worse." Madeline shuttered. "There were…. dead bodies. Everywhere. It all seemed so real."

Selma turned to Michael. "Well?"

"It sounds almost exactly like mine." The brunet boy looked as unnerved as Madeline felt. "That's… a little scary."

"No kidding." Madeline scoffed. "What about you, Master? What did you see?"

"Darkness." Selma whispered. "Darkness and… and the worst pain imaginable. Even in a vision, I thought for sure that my insides were going to turn to liquid."

"That sounds like injuries corresponding to a lightsaber wound." Cammi put in. Madeline remembered seeing Selma unmoving in her vision. She had to keep tears from forming as she continued to listen to Master Selma talk.

"Are you sure?" Selma asked, sounding both intrigued and scared at the same time.

Cammi nodded. "I've spoken with several survivors. Those that had at least one or more limbs taken off by a Sith. They describe the exact same feeling, only not that their insides were melting."

Madeline carefully moved off the table, careful to avoid Michael's knowing gaze. "Master, I think I'm gonna head home."

The blonde master looked hesitant but said, "All right. Michael, can you go with her to make sure she gets home safe?"

"Of course."

"I will see you two at home. I'm going to stay here for a little while longer and speak with Cammi." She turned to the ghost. "Is that okay with Madame?"

"I've got all the time in the world." The ghost simply stated.

"We'll be safe." Madeline assured her as she and her brother walked out. Almost as soon as the door was closed, Michael pounced on his sister.

"What didn't you tell her?"  
"Tell her what?" Madeline acted confused.

Michael sighed as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "I saw what you saw, Madeline. That's the only downside of being a Force Sensitive twin. We share visions, though it didn't affect me as much as you."

Madeline sighed as she sadly stared at the skulls and bones that were piled high. It was almost like a bad omen. "I don't want to say it out loud because if I do…. then the possibility that she could die becomes real."

"I know Madeline." Michael placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder. "But I do know that you won't be able to hide this from Selma for long. You're going to have to tell her."

"Yeah." She sighed tiredly. "What happened to Ladybug?"

"Oh, your friends left when your miraculous was about to time out." Michael answered simply. "Something about respecting your civilian identity."

"Hm." Madeline hummed absentmindedly as she turned back towards her brother. "I guess we should be heading back home, anyway. I wanna get some meditation done before I head to bed. Maybe it'll shed some light on the situation."

"Yeah. I wanna get out of this creepy place." Yin put in. Madeline giggled as she gently patted the Peacock kwami under the chin. Together the three of them strolled out of the catacombs. The air seemed tense, crackling with electricity that was sure to turn into a great massive storm.

-line break-

Back in the Underground Temple, Selma was hunched over several possible battle plans. Despite a long day tomorrow, she was willing to stay up if it took to study and plan every possible battle strategy in case of the Empire's arrival. Her head throbbed as she switched through the holographs. All the battle strategies were reminiscent of old battle plans used during the Clone Wars but tweaked to fight the city of Paris. It took a bit doing so, but it looked like they could work.

"Now for a training run on these." She muttered with a sigh. "It's going to be a long night."

"You should head home." Madame Cammi suggested. "You need sleep."

"I'll sleep…" Selma sighed. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

There was a chuckle. "Sleeping isn't easy for the dead, I can assure you."

Selma gave a dry chuckle of her own. "I don't know what to do about this invasion. The Rebellion isn't going to do anything to help, since they don't need their cover blown. I understand that, but unfortunately that will leave us to fend for ourselves."

"You can always use what we have stored here."

"No offense, Madame Cammi, but I'm not sure those old things'll work. They've been down there for how long?"

Cammi nodded in silent agreement. "Agreed. But it never hurts to check."

"Okay. I'll go home in a few hours." Selma relented. "I just need to finish these plans."

"Then, I will leave you to your work." Cammi's voice gradually faded. Selma glanced behind her and confirmed that the ghost master had indeed gone. Selma sighed as she leaned over the console, blinking heavily to clear the sleepiness from her eyes. The blonde Master sighed once more as she straightened. Her eyes went wide at the images that appeared on the hologram. It beeped to let her know that the Imperial fleet was almost in range of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Force Guardians save us," she whispered.

-Line break-

Ahsoka Tano sighed as she finally reached the top of the stairs that led up to the Palace of Alderaan. With her spine straight and her eyes forward, Ahsoka walked into the palace. She felt the eyes of the guards on her but they did not stop her. The soles of her shoes echoed eerily throughout the empty palace. Finally, Ahsoka made it to the throne room, where the empty throne sat. It was a long time ago, but the young Togruta remembered coming to Alderaan during her early years at the temple for a lesson in history. She squealed in slight fright when two spears crossed in front of her vision, blocking her path. Her eyes turned up to them, connecting with helmeted men, bearing the emblem of the Alderaan Royal Guard.

"State your purpose." One of the declared.

"My name is Aldrug Necessity," she informed, using a pre-existing alias. "I am here to see the Queen."

"What is the purpose of your visit?" The other one asked, a little more forcefully.

"Grievances, sir," Ahsoka snapped. "My village is constantly being harassed by Imperial troopers and I demand to see the Queen."

"Captain?" a voice drew everyone's attention. Ahsoka had to stifle a gasp of surprise at the sight of Queen Breha. Her deep brown hair had several streaks of grey and a few more wrinkles were present. "Is something the matter?"

"No, Your Majesty." The guard lied. "Just some peasant girl with grievances."

Ahsoka pretended to look offended, with her arms crossed and her mouth in a pout. Breha just shook her head and looked genuinely disappointed.

"We care about all our people Captain. Regardless of class or status." Breha scolded. Her eyes drifted over to Ahsoka. There was a moment where she noticed the former Padawan immediately but skillfully hid the shock and surprise from her face. "Ms. Necessity, was it?"

Bowing deeply at her waist, Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

"Come with me." She ordered with a gentle and guiding hand. "We will discuss your grievances in private." She turned to the guards. "You two are dismissed."

The two made their way in silence towards the apartments of the palace. They didn't want to say anything that might be overheard by prying ears. Once they did make it to Breha's private apartments, it was then that the Queen embraced her old friend happily.

"Oh, Ahsoka! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Breha happily sobbed. "I thought you died in the massacre."

"No, I'm fine." Ahsoka assured her.

"You and my husband have been busy." She noted sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Leading a Rebellion is a big deal."

"Oh, I'm not the one leading the rebellion." Ahsoka admitted.

"If you say so." The Queen leaned forward. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I came to see Bail. I have to tell something regarding to a, uh side mission."

"I'm afraid Bail isn't here."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow marking. "Why not?"

Breha sighed. "He's gone back to Coruscant to vote on a bill. I'm afraid that he won't be back for a while."

Ahsoka sighed as she rubbed her chin in thought. If Bail wasn't there, then she couldn't afford to wait for him to return. Besides, the Togruta was sure that he would hear of it soon anyway. Whether it would be from the HoloNet, Imperial reports that they hacked, or from Commander Sato, he would hear about it. The Jedi on Earth would need her soon anyway. If reports were right, the Imperial Fleet was making one last stop to refuel and restock before they make that one last jump towards the Milky Way Galaxy. Then it would only be a hop, skip and a jump away from Earth.

"I guess my trip here was for nothing," Ahsoka muttered sadly.

Breha gently tapped her shoulder. "Nonsense Ahsoka. At least share a meal with me. By the looks of things, it seems that you haven't had a decent meal in a while."

"That would be much appreciated." Ahsoka took the offer with a smile. It was then that she felt a tug on her skirt. The young adult Togruta glanced down and saw a young child, maybe around the age of five. She was a brunette with large curious brown eyes that seemed painfully familiar. The girl was staring up at her with a large toothy smile that melted Ahsoka's heart.

"Well, hello there." Ahsoka cooed. She reached down and placed the child on her lap. "What's your name?"

"Leia." The girl answered.

"I will go and get us something to eat." Breha stood and made her way out of the room. Ahsoka yawned, as did the young child in her arms. Twenty minutes later, Breha walked in with a tray of light snacks, only to find the young Togruta and daughter fast asleep. Smiling, the brunette queen shook her head before backing out the room and shutting the lights off.

-Line break-

On the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, an Imperial Star Destroyer was docked into a refueling station. Inside, a female Mirialan in black leather and armor watched the refueling process with indifferent annoyance. They were so close to the solar system that had the Planet Earth. And the planet Earth had the Jedi. Of course, the Mirialan knew that she had to focus on using the element of surprise to her advantage. The Jedi no doubt had some technology that could track and trace the ships.

So, she needed to be careful on the first stage.

Maybe the Mirialan could land her ship several miles away from Paris and march to it. But that would take too much time. Perhaps they could cloak the Star Destroyer and initiate a blitz attack. While she was still brainstorming, a high-ranking officer came in, interrupting her. The Mirialan was so angry that she inadvertently threw him against the wall with the Force. He scratched at his throat as the air was cut off from him.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" the Inquisitor hissed.

"He's…. he's…. contacting…us…" The man chocked out. The Inquisitor narrowed her sickly yellow eyes before releasing her hold on the man. He fell to his knees gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Never sneak up on me again." She growled as she walked out. The Mirialan strode out of the room, into the communications room. Her Master was there already in holographic form. The Inquisitor immediately fell into a kneel, her head bowed as low as it could go.

 _"Report."_

"We are just on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, my Lord." She informed. "In a couple of cycles, we will be on top of the Jedi. They'll have nowhere to run."

 _"Excellent. We have been having remarkable success using Master Luminara Unduli's body to lure in Rogue Jedi. It will only be a few short years that we will root out the rest of the Jedi in hiding."_

The Inquisitor felt a pang of sorrow and guilt but she pushed it down quickly. Master Unduli was a traitor to the Republic. She had to remember that. It was the only way that she lived the way she did, putting down those that dared to defy the Empire. And what the Emperor said was law. The Mirialan was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her master had vanished. Her yellow eyes flickered back and forth between sickly yellow to crystal blue. When she finally could get control of herself, the door behind her opened as she stood.

"What is it comamnder?" She growled.

"We have finished refueling and are prepared for departure." He informed.

The Inquisitorial matron huffed a raspy laugh. "Very well. Resume our course for the Milky Way Galaxy."

"Of course, General." She could practically see the man give her a salute before leaving her alone. A thought finally came to her. "Computer, pull up the records of Jedi Master Selma Turon."

The computer complied, accessing the records from the Jedi Temple. The Inquisitor scrolled through the endless information on the blonde Master. It took a while to find exactly what she was looking for and when she did…..well, let's just say her smile could be easily compared to that of a wolf about to gorge itself. When the Jedi Master returned from her twenty-three yearlong mission, she underwent a series of tests to make sure that she didn't bring back any diseases. The report went on to stay that the Jedi Master showed signs of a pregnancy and birth, but since Master Turon was called away on a mission almost immediately as her clean report came back, it would've been impossible to question her. Eventually the evidence was so contaminated that they just threw it out.

The Inquisitor pulled up another screen. It was that of the DNA of Selma Turon. She ran it through every earth database she could, trying to find the one person that shared at least half of her DNA. While the computer searched the planet's population for a match, the Inquisitor gazed out at the stars with something akin to sadness. It had been nearly four years since the fall of the Jedi and sadly, many of her friends' blood was on her hands. Their ghosts haunt her mercilessly but she meant what she said when she was brought before the Republic Council for the Jedi Hangar Bombing. The Jedi were becoming weak and blind to the evil right in front of them.

And, in her opinion, it was that weakness and blindness that cost them their lives.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the computer beeped. The sad expression melted to a one of victory. The computer found a match. And, what a coincidence, he lived in Paris. THe Mirialan couldn't help but let an evil laugh bubble, going from a chuckle to a full-blown cackle.

Oh this was going to be fun…..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ayla Césaire sighed as she weaved through traffic. It was a rather pleasant day in Paris, but for the young reporter it wasn't. For the first time in a long while, she was running late for school. Ayla woke up late due to being out all night long, trying to find anything related to the recent akuma attack that happened two days ago. She remembered the fear that coursed through her, an emotion that she hadn't associated with an akuma attack in a long while. Stoneheart was, in her opinion, the only akuma to do any real damage. It was back when Ladybug and Chat Noir first appeared, and back then it seemed they were still getting used to their powers. But back then, an akuma still held a threat to everyone's lives and endangered Paris. The last attack seemed like the first. Lady Gaia, as she remembered her calling herself, had seemed to use everything she had during the battle, while the miraculous holders held back until Peacock got trapped in that pod thing.

Ayla tossed out hasty apologizes as she sprinted the last few blocks to school. Her messenger bag hit her leg with ever step, but she ignored it and pushed on. In the reporter's opinion, the only good things that came out of the akuma attacks were Ladybug and Chat Noir and the people of Paris were better in shape from running. The bespectacled girl was almost to the school when a sound drew her attention. It sounded like a plane but when she glanced up, she saw a spot of black high in the sky. The reporter noticed that it looked almost exactly like the ship that was spotted a year and a half ago, when the twins just moved in. It had started a whole slew of crazy conspiracies regarding the small, estranged family.

The avid reporter stopped for a moment to glance up at the sky, following the dot to the best of her abilities. The plane, or whatever that thing was, seemed to be doing something like a flyby. If Ayla remembered correctly, as soon as it drew any closer to the city, the French air force would be deployed. Almost as if her thoughts were confirmed, the ship did a sharp turn to the left, avoiding a stream of white that looked to be a missile. Ayla, interest in getting to school on time out the window, pulled out her phone and started to film the dog fight that was happening above her.

Soon, two more ships that didn't look like they belonged to the French military appeared. The three strange ships fell into a v-formation. Ayla's smile dropped as she realized the trouble the air force was in. The ships fell into formation almost too easily, doing several barrel rolls in sync. Several people had taken noticed of air fight that was happening above them, stopping to film and to gawk. The air battle went on for several more minutes before the three strange ships vanished from sight.

 _Almost like a year and a half ago,_ Ayla thought as she saved the video to her phone. After tucking it into her pocket, she turned on her heel and made a dash for the Ecole. Only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw all the students mingling outside, looking really confused. The avid reporter merged into the crowd, easily spotting her group of friends. Marinette, Adrien and Nino kept glancing above and around them, almost as if they were looking for something.

"HEY!" Ayla shouted over the crowd. Her three friends glanced her way, Marinette breaking out in a face-splitting grin. As soon as she was in spitting distance of her friends, the blunette practically launched herself at her and near about tackled her to the ground, sobbing.

"Aylawherewereyou?!" her naïve friend demanded, talking fast without taking a breath. "Theyweresayingtherewasanairbattleafewmomentsago. Someareevensayingitwasterrorists. Itriedtocallbutthelinewasbusy. TheyevacuatedtheschoolrightasMademoiselleBustierwasabouttocallroll."

Ayla blinked stupidly at the hastily rushed out sentences as Marinette tried to catch her breath. It took a moment for the reporter to figure out what her friend was saying but almost as soon as Marinette gasped for air, it didn't take long. The dark-skinned reporter smirked as she placed a comforting hand on the fair-skinned designer's shoulder.

"Relax Mari." She ordered with a chuckle. "I was just running late, was all. But I did see the fight. I even filmed it too!"

"Cool!" Nino breathed. "Let us see!"

"Okay." Ayla pulled out her phone and angled it so her friends could see. Despite it being a little shaky, it was the best video of a UFO fighting the military in terms of quality. At one point during the video, she glanced over and saw Adrien and Marinette's brow furrowed as if they were trying to remember something.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Monsieur Damocles' voice cut through the crowd. Ayla paused the video so she could hear the principle speak. "Due to earlier events, school will be canceled for the day, for the safety of the students." Ayla smirked as she saw some seniors do small fist bumps to each other in celebration. "However, that does not mean you will get a full day off. Your teachers will email you your assignments, that must be completed before their due date. If any teacher comes to me with any issues next time we meet, there will be consequences. Understood? Yes? If there aren't any questions, you may be dismissed."

As the students all scattered Ayla groaned. "I gotta out of bed just I could go back home? Man."

"At least you weren't late." Adrien put in. He froze when he spotted Nathalie stride through the sea of students. Ayla had to stifle a snort as the students parted out of the way for the stone-faced assistant for Gabriel Agreste. The raven-haired woman with a red stripe down her bangs stopped in front of the group, looking over Adrien carefully. Ayla scowled. 'Looking' wasn't really the right word. More like scanning him for any bruises or cuts.

It was probably just her, but lately, the assistant for the top fashion designer in the world hadn't seemed like herself. She seemed almost robotic. Nathatlie Sancoeur was officially the second greatest enigma, right up there with the Turon family.

"Adrien, your father wants you home right away." The assistant spoke monotonal.

"Sure thing." Adrien nodded. He turned to his friends. "Sorry guys. Looks like I've gotta go."

"It's fine dude." Nino assured him. Marinette and Ayla nodded in agreement. "Besides, I've gotta go and finish a lab report for Mademoiselle Mendeliev. And I'm sure all the girls are going to do is gossip and paint their nails."

Ayla rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Sometimes her boyfriend was so stereotypical of the female demographic. The irritable expression that suddenly crossed Nathalie's face caught Ayla's eye. Usually, she was usually patient especially regarding Adrien but this seemed strange even for her. She would have to see if Marinette caught the unusual expression later. Once Adrien had left with Nathalie, Nino pecked a kiss on top his girlfriend's forehead before heading home.

"Wanna go and see if Madeline wants to hang out?" Ayla suggested.

"Sure." Marinette agreed. She pulled out her phone. "Just let me text my mom and let her know I'm fine."

"Okay." Ayla waited a moment before she and the blunette started to walk. The two swapped theories about the ship. Ayla pointed out that two of the ships looked familiar from a year and a half ago. It had the same designs from what Ayla could see. The reporter noticed that her friend was silent, but when she brought up the Nathalie's strange behavior, Marinette suddenly became a chatter box. Ayla silently nodded along with the girl's ranting. By the time they arrived at the dojo, Marinette was trying to catch her breath.

"Girl you need to calm down," Ayla jokingly ordered as they crossed the street. "I'm sure something just came up."

"Okay." Marinette agreed as they approached the door. Ayla opened the door to the dojo, the two giggling. The dojo was quiet, except from some laughter coming from the kitchen.

"It's so good to see you again Ahsoka!" Madeline's voice was filled with laughter.

"Indeed, my dear." Selma agreed. There was sound of clinking that sounded almost like china. "Though it does beg the question: why are you here and not with the fleet?"

A new voice spoke, one that didn't sound familiar to either girls. "I came to help you with the approaching problem. Commander Sato didn't see it wise to send any help to you."

"Yeah we were told that too." Michael's voice sounded nonchalant, though there was a hint of anger. "Apparently, he wants the element of surprise. He wants his entire force to be kept a secret before he strikes against the Empire."

"That was the same deal with Senator Organa." The voice that was designated as Ahsoka sighed sadly. "Fortunately, he did give you some backup."

"Really?" Madeline's voice sounded hopeful.  
"Yep. Me." There was some snorting that the girls figured was Michael and Selma. Of course, they could also hear a yawn. "Madame Selma, is it okay if I borrow your guest bedroom? I was kind of pushing myself to get here in time."

"Of course, Ahsoka. You don't even have to ask. Follow me." The girls heard a chair scrap against the floor. Footsteps grew louder and louder but stopped as Madeline spoke up.

"Master…." The next few words were whispers so Ayla and Marinette couldn't hear them but they could hear what Selma said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Madeline agreed silently.

"Why are we whispering?" Ahsoka asked.

Selma's voice was normal. "Because there are some naughty girls listening in on a private conversation. Madeline, please take our guest to the guest room okay? You two that are hiding, you can come out now."

Ashamed, the two came out of their hiding spot. Ayla was very interested in the ceiling while Marinette was staring at the floor. Selma had a raised eyebrow, while Michael was leaning up against the fridge silently laughing to himself. The reporter's eyes drifted to the table where there were four tea cups set out. There was also a bowl with a napkin covering it. The smell coming from the bowl was enticing. Ayla's stomach gave a large growl that sounded like a whale, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it slowly approaching noon.

"May I help you two?" Selma asked with a suspicious tone.

"Uh, we were just wondering if Madeline wanted to hang out for a little bit?" Marinette answered.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Michael spoke up from his position. Ayla glared daggers at the boy.

"What is this? An interrogation?" she jokingly asked before she answered seriously, "They gave us the day off after what happened earlier this morning."

"Ah, the dogfight." Selma nodded. Ayla didn't know if she was seeing things today but from the way she spoke, Selma almost sounded embarrassed and/or tense.

"That's all their showing on the news." Michael spoke up as he moved from leaning against the fridge to sitting at the table.

"I will be right back." Selma informed the three. "I'm going to see how our guest is settling in and see if Madeline wants to hang out with you two."

In the back room, Madeline was going through the linen closet, searching for clean bedsheets for her friend Ahsoka, who awkwardly examined a vase decorated with ancient Twi'lek art. Both were a little on guard since the Togruta was nearly caught by Marinette and Ayla. Madeline had to mentally slap herself in anger when she realized how close Ahsoka had nearly been to being seen. The brunette was so caught up in catching up with her friend that she didn't realize that two other life forms entered the house. And if Madeline hadn't sensed them, Selma and Ahsoka both would've walked straight into a reporter with the most read blog in all of Paris.

"I'm surprised that you got here before the invasion did," Madeline commented as she handed her friend the sheets.

"So was I." Ahsoka admitted with a chuckle. "I guess they got caught up in a meteor shower that was happening just on the edge of the solar system."

Madeline could only shake her head. Out of everything she missed from her old life, she missed traveling the stars. She missed the different and exotic worlds with their own forms of religion and government. The brunette remembered whenever she would stare down at a planet fascinated at the things that were going on the planet weather wise. But that was the price she paid when she gave up being a Jedi.

"Wow. I miss being in space." Madeline admitted sadly as they both started to walk towards the guest room. "More still, I miss being able to do something, ya know?"

"Let me tell you something Madeline: you don't want to be in my situation." Ahsoka told her. "Because of the Rebellion, I have to travel to too many worlds trying to recruit people. It's…. it's tough seeing the state most planets are in because of the Empire."

"Well at least I would feel like I was doing something other than hiding out on some distant planet, safe and far away from all the fighting."

"You are doing something Madeline." Ahsoka assured. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gave us a place to meet when we didn't have one to do so safely. And in doing so, we created something that will give hope to many others."

Madeline smiled. Sometimes she needed to be reminded exactly what they were fighting for. Not just for the Order's sake, but for everyone else's as well. Selma appeared around the corner as soon as Ahsoka entered her temporary bedroom. Smiling, the brunette bowed to her master.

"Madeline, your friends are requesting to hang out with you for the day." Selma informed her. Madeline practically lit up as she put on her p6uppy dog face, which caused Selma to laugh. "Don't worry. You don't have to pull that on me this time. You can go, but you need to be back here by sundown for patrol."

"Yes ma'am." Madeline gave her master a two-fingered salute before dashing down the hall. When the brunette disappeared, the blonde master opened the door to the guest room, only to find the Togruta woman already fast asleep. She smiled softly to herself before she closed the door and making her way to the front of the dojo for some meditation. There was a knock at the front, but she heard Madeline get it. What caused her to stop dead in her tracks was the panicked voice of Nathalie Sancoeur, her husband's personal assistant. No one, outside of the twins, knew that Adrien was her son. If her husband's personal assistant was here sounding panicked….

Selma quickly made her way to the front, where Nathalie was indeed talking to the three girls and Michael. Tears glistened in the assistant's eyes as Madeline attempted to calm the older woman down.

"What is going on?" Selma asked, quickly taking control of the situation.

"Adrien…. he's missing." Nathalie hyperventilated. "I went to pick him up from school, but his teachers say that I already picked him up. I came here because I thought maybe he came here but…. _oh, mon Dieu_ I'm going to get fired!"

"Calm down Mademoiselle Sancoeur." The Jedi master ordered gently. "Michael, get this woman a cup of chamomile tea to calm her down. Ms. Sancoeur, I want to sit in the kitchen and try to relax. I will take care of this. Okay?"

The tear-stained woman nodded, before silently following Michael to the kitchen. Selma immediately began to form a plan in her mind, years of training as a Jedi Master and General kicking in. She gently nudged her pocket, where her kwami sat quietly. The blonde woman felt the kwami kick a little bit, meaning that ZeeZee understood what was going on.

"I don't understand." Ayla muttered. "We saw Nathalie pick Adrien up from school."

Selma sensed that something was bothering her. "Did you notice anything off about her? Like something was bothering her? Or she wasn't acting like herself?"

Marinette's eyes lit up in realization before Ayla's did. "She looked really annoyed when Adrien took too long. It didn't seem like her."

"Normally she's pretty calm." Ayla added. Selma glanced over at Madeline, the knight deep in thought. Michael returned, nodding that Ms. Sancoeur was taken care of.

"Okay here is what we are going to do." Selma felt like she was back on Coruscant, commanding legions of clone soldiers. It shouldn't have felt good but it did. "Ayla and Marinette, you two are going to go downtown and see if anyone had seen anything. Madeline and Michael, you two are with me. I have a hunch that I want checked out."

"You got it master," Madeline assured.

"Let's get going." Ayla ordered, pushing Marinette out the door. The poor girl was almost in a bad as a mess as the assistant.

Once they were gone, Selma turned to the two knights. Madeline beat her to the punch. "It's a changeling, isn't it?"

"Exactly." She confirmed. Quickly, Selma pulled off her overcoat she was wearing, revealing her Jedi fight clothes. "Go get changed quickly. And grab your lightsabers. I have a feeling that you're going to need them."

"Should I wake Ahsoka?" Madeline asked before she disappeared.

"No. Let her sleep." Selma glanced outside, the sky darkening slowly with clouds blocking out the sky. "She's going to need it."

-Line break-

Adrien swallowed nervously as he watched the…...thing that paced in front of him. His hands were tied behind him, his mouth gagged, which made it hard to call on Plagg, who stayed hidden in his shirt. The thing in front of him that wore Nathalie's face was muttering angrily. It was clearly humanoid but not nearly enough to pass for human. It had green-grey skin and large bug eyes that glittered angrily. The creature wore ragged clothing that looked reminiscent of the _Galaxy Wars_ saga, with a blaster hanging from her belt. Adrien had visibly stifle his vomit when he realized the creature muttering to itself was a female. It was hard to ascertain if it was female because its body was so lanky and so covered in armor but after hearing it speak the blond model was pretty sure it was female.

The two chatted (more like she spoke while he listened) when they arrived at a warehouse. The creature, who introduced herself as Dashara Cacete, was a bounty hunter hired to take down Selma Turon. She pushed him into the corner, making sure that his restraints were tied, before leaving to make 'an important call'. Adrien took this time to glance around the warehouse, looking for something that might give him some clues about where he was. From what he could see from his vantage point, it looked like the warehouse where Copy Cat held him while he impersonated him. He could still see the claw marks on the floor.

 _So, I'm still in Paris,_ He thought as he tested his restraints. They were tied expertly and tightly as they dug into his wrists, causing them to chaff. He winced. The blond model stopped when the creature, which he mentally dubbed as a changeling, came back looking furious. She growled as she punched the wall. Adrien winced at the dent that came out of the punch but the changeling didn't look fazed at all.

"You better be worth the trouble!" she shouted at Adrien. The blond pulled back at the stench of the woman's breath. It smelled like rotting meat. After the creature pulled back, she continued to pace the length of the warehouse, muttering about how dealing with Jedi wasn't worth the money paid. Adrien was too busy trying to get his wrist unbound before whoever came to rescue him came. He didn't want to feel like a helpless hostage.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, but a good amount did pass before the changeling halted her pacing. She tensed as she scanned the roof, her strange fingers reaching for the weapon at her belt. Adrien froze as well, straining to hear what the changeling was listening for. There was a pitter-patter on the roof, but it wasn't raining. Without hesitation, Dashara unsheathed her blaster and fired it upward. Adrien had tuck his head between his shoulders, wincing at the loud sound that came from the blaster punching holes through the metal roof. Dashara stopped for a moment before growling in frustration.

"COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" She shouted. Adrien's eyes went wide as the sound of pounding on the door. He gasped loudly despite the gag as the changeling grabbed his collar and held him in front of her, the blaster pointed at his head. Adrien tensed, not really wanting to make a wrong move in fear of having his head blown off. The door to the warehouse came down a moment later and three people strolled in. They all had hoods covering their features, but Adrien knew that they were the twins and Selma.

And so did the bounty hunter currently holding a gun to his head.

With a sickening smirk that leaked into her voice, the changeling greeted the three hooded figures, "Ah Master Jedi. On behalf of the Galactic Empire, welcome! I'm so glad you could join our little shindig."

"Release the boy, bounty hunter." Selma ordered, removing her hood. Adrian gasped. He had never seen someone look so frightening and so powerful-looking. It was actually kind of cool.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" The creature growled as she pressed the barrel of the blaster harder against his temple. "Don't make another move or I'll blast pretty boy's brains out."

"He has nothing to do with this." Selma declared.

"Oh, but he does." Dashara purred evilly. "You see, the Inquisitorial Matron knows exactly who this boy is."

Selma's eyes went wide in fear. "No…."

"Oh, yes." Adrien whimpered when the barrel was pressed even farther into his head. "Say hello to your mother Pretty Boy."

"My mother?" Adrien asked but with the gag on it sounded more like, _"Ma muthfer?"_

Selma was quiet but Adrien felt that she was raging mad. There was a low whistling sound and a tug at his waist towards Selma. He also felt a chill snake up his spine in fear as the bounty hunter forced him onto his knees.

"You seem to be at a disadvantage Master Jedi." Dashara clicked her tongue like a disapproving mother. "If you dare to fight me, then you risk losing the life of your first born. But if you choose to save his life, you lose your freedom."

There was a smirk as Selma removed her hood, her blonde and silver hair falling around her shoulder in a long shining braid. It was only then that Adrien realized Madeline and Michael had disappeared. His eyes discreetly scanned the shadows. He had to repress a smile that threatened to split his face when he spotted both brunet twins on either side of the bounty hunter. They both had something in their hands, it looked like it was the same to what Dashara had in her hands.

"On the contrary, my dear changeling." Selma purred while she removed her lightsaber. "I have been in situations like this before. And believe me, my former Padawans and I have always found our way out of situations like this, with the hostage alive. It is you who will have trouble."

"Ha! Like I believe that." The woman scoffed. Then her expression twisted into one of confusion, her eyes scanning the ground floor of the warehouse. "Wait….I thought there were three of you."

"NOW!" Selma shouted. It was as if they had planned everything to a queue. Almost in sync, both twins jumped from the second level, landing on either side of the bounty hunter. The creature was so surprised that she didn't even fight back as Michael force pulled the blaster out of her hand while Madeline to her down with a punch. Once the creature was down and out, Selma rushed and undid the gag and restraints on Adrien. The blond model, fell into the woman's…..his mother's arms with a relieved sigh.

"Why?" He whispered. He felt his mother tense as he glanced up. It was a wonder how he never noticed how this woman was his mother. It was probably the large marks that went down her face that made it hard to tell the similarities between him and her.

"I didn't want you be in danger, my love." She whispered stroking his face. He leaned in heavily into the gesture. It had been so long since he felt her touch. "It was my duty to return but I knew you wouldn't have believed me if I told you your heritage. And you would've been in danger. Almost five years after I returned, the massacre happened. I know I didn't make the right choice but everything I did was to protect you. I promise you Adrien."

Adrien threw himself against his mother, hugging her tightly. "I believe you mom."

"Uh Master?" Michael spoke up. Adrien and Selma glanced over. Adrien's eyes went wide when he saw the changeling on the floor, convulsing with foam coming out of her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" Adrien asked. His mother sighed sadly.

"Tooth filled with poison, I'd imagine," Madeline answered rather sadly but also resigned. When the changeling stopped convulsing, the brunette nudged the rapidly cooling body with her foot. "I guess she didn't want to take her chances with us and the Rebellion."

"We need to get to find out where the invasion is." Selma suddenly became general-like, something that seemed very familiar to Adrien. "My son, head home. Warn your father, tell him he needs to be ready to move quickly. Also tell your friends you are all right."

Adrien nodded, dashing out of the warehouse at top speed. He stopped when his mother called his name.

"Adrien. Don't tell your father about me. He needs to focus on getting ready for one hell of a fight."

Adrien nodded before dashing out. Today was not going to be a good day.

-Line break-

The Matron of the Inquisitorial Sisterhood stood, smiling at the blue and green planet that appeared in the window bay. She had _finally_ arrived. She took a deep, calming breath as she prepared mentally for battle. Even though the Mirialan planned to threaten the planet wide population, she knew by experience that the Jedi would put up one hell of a fight if they could. So, if she could find a way to capture the Jedi with the minimum loss of life, then that would be great. But so far, all the plans that she had gone through in the last three seconds had a risk of massive loss of life on both sides.

 _Perhaps I can blockade the city,_ she thought.

"High Matron," A soldier respectfully attempted to get her attention.

"What is it Captain?" The Matron snapped irritably. "Has our informant contacted us?"

"Not exactly." The captain sputtered nervously when the Mirialan turned around on him, her sickly yellow eyes burning with anger and hate.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" She hissed lowly. After a minute of silence and the captain explaining shakily, the Mirialan was growling. The captain's eyes went wide as his airway was suddenly blocked off. He struggled to breath. At first, he thought that his collar was slowly getting tighter, but after a few tugs, it soon became clear that it wasn't his collar choking him, it was the woman who was still growling. He knew he had yet to answer her question but his face was turning blue without oxygen.

"Dashara…. not…. respond," he struggled to choke out. The answer only caused him to turn even bluer. He created red marks on his throat as he tried to claw the invisible hands off his throat. Finally, after several minutes the tightness loosened and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Perhaps the Jedi found her." The Mirialan muttered. "HOW IN THE FORCE DID THEY FIND HER!"

"I don't know, general." The man sputtered nervously. He was aware of the horrible temper of these Inquisitors.

"Hm…." The green-skinned woman placed her hand on blade that rested on her hip. Her eyes glinted evilly as a small smile grew on her lips. Despite the first part of her plan had been flushed down the toilet, there was still something she could do about it. Meanwhile…...

"Is there anything else I can do for you general, General?"

"Yes. There is one thing you can do for me." Faster than the mind could comprehend, the Mirialan had removed her weapon from her belt, activated it and swung. When the woman deactivated the blade, the former captain's headless body fell to the floor with a thump. Two stormtroopers appeared out of nowhere and removed the body and head from the command center. The petty officers below her were silent as they busied themselves with looking like they were not listening or watching the conversation with fascinated horror.

"Get me General Thrawn." She ordered. "I need to inform him of the plan."

"Yes General." One of the communications officer saluted. She sighed as she went back to her quarters to meditate. So, before the battle she could focus all her power on defeating the Jedi.

This was going to be so much fun….


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Madeline Moraes sighed as she hurriedly ran down the steps, Yin and Ahsoka following closely behind her. In her hand, she clutched a suitcase filled with somethings she might need in the Underground Temple. It had only been a couple hours since they freed Adrien Agreste from a changeling bounty hunter. And it had only been a couple hours since they discovered the Imperial Star Destroyer hanging in the atmosphere, waiting to strike like a cobra.

Madeline made sure to stop by the kitchen to grab some provisions for the Temple. She had a feeling that once the Imperial Star Destroyer started to rain destruction, the people of Paris will flood into the Temple. The brunette handed Ahsoka a couple canned food, which the Togruta quickly and dutifully stored in the bag.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Yin muttered as she fluttered around. Ahsoka jumped at the kwami's soft voice, since she only had been introduced to the fairy a couple of minutes ago when Madeline barged into her room to wake her up.

"Me too Yin," Madeline agreed. "But we must keep a level head, okay? Selma's counting on us to get the supplies safely to the Temple."

"Where is Master Selma anyway?" Ahsoka questioned as she picked up a secret stash of supplies.

Madeline shrugged as she stuffed another can food into the bag. "Don't know. Said she had to do something on her own. Michael's gone ahead of me to the Temple. He's preparing the med bay and the quarters. The city of Paris'll flood into the temple once the Empire strikes. The only problem regarding the Empire: when and how they'll attack."

"Well, knowing the Empire, they'll attack quick and they'll be brutal about it," Ahsoka whispered as she tied the bag off. "They did it to the planet of Raada."

"You sure?" Madeline asked as she made sure everything was locked. All the family's valuables were stored in a safe that could only be accessed by the Force and that was hidden somewhere only Selma, Madeline or Michael knew. Ahsoka gave the fellow exiled Jedi a nod.

"I was there. I know." She answered grimly. "Is that everything?"

"I think so." Madeline patted her waist to make triple sure that her blaster and lightsaber were still there. There wasn't anything that came to mind as she tied her bag off and turned to her fellow friend. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Madeline made her way to the front dojo. She made sure that everything was clear. "You ready? We have to be quick."

Ashoka did a quick self-pat-down before giving the young woman thumbs up. "All good."

"Excellent." Madeline turned to Yin, who floated nervously by Ahsoka's shoulder. "Remember Yin: clear, level head."

"Yes Madeline. Clear, level head." Yin muttered.

"Good. In that case: Yin, transform me!" Ahsoka winced at the bright green and blue sparkles that appeared when Madeline shouted the code phrase. In a blink of an eye, Ahsoka stood before someone who she knew was Madeline, but her face was slightly blurred. When she tried to probe the young masked woman, the Togruta found that it felt almost blocked off. The barrier didn't feel natural, so it was strange.

"Lady Peacock at your service Ahsoka Tano." The blue and green clad woman greeted with a bow. "Let's get going. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Right."

Peacock poked her head out the door hesitantly. There was a loud honking sound as a light passed over her face. "We're going to have to go out the back door. Got your hood?"

Ahsoka nodded as she pulled a ratty brown hood over her large lekku and montrals. Peacock nodded in satisfaction as the two quickly went to the back. They quickly left the apartment, Peacock locking the door before following Fulcrum. Since the Temple was underground, the two decided to traverse the sewers to get to their destination. It would take longer to get there, but they would eventually get there. Peacock thought it would be easier than getting caught by Ayla on her video phone and have theories float around.

"Ugh, it smells down here." Ahsoka muttered as they strolled through the filthy water. Peacock, however didn't hear her, as her mind was wondering. She suddenly shivered as there was a disturbance in the Force. Ever since they found that they had an invasion force heading this way, the Force was quiet and still, almost like before a summer hurricane. Peacock, who was so much more in tuned with the force when transformed, felt something penetrate it. It felt like cold fingers with long, sharp nails run up her spine.

Peacock halted suddenly, her eyes glassy. She barely felt Ahsoka bump into her. Everything felt like it was moving through molasses. She felt her heart thunder in her chest so hard, it seemed that only the magical suit she wore kept her heart from bursting out of her chest. Nothing felt scarier than feeling the Force itself burst open like it was being torn to shreds, like it was currently felt like.

"Peacock? Mads? Is everything okay?" Ahsoka's voice was muffled. Peacock wasn't sure if her friend heard a voice laugh maniacally. Her mind went back to the akuma, Gaia and the warning she had given to Master Selma.

 _The Bogan shall rise once more. It shall overshadow the entire galaxy and destroy all that hold the Light of the Ashla within them. No one will be left to oppose that which is destined to come to pass._

Was this what the akuma meant? The Bogan-or the dark side of the Force- was here, on Earth. Will Madeline, Ahsoka, Michael, Selma and Adrien meet their end in the battle that is about to ravage this planet?

Suddenly, almost as soon as the disturbance was felt, it vanished, leaving behind a strange empty feeling. Her heart felt like it was leaping into her throat. She had to bite down a wave of nausea that threatened to rise. After a quick shake of her head, Peacock felt better but the sudden disturbance spurred her down the tunnels of the sewers, with Ahsoka right behind her. The Togruta was calling her name, the words bouncing off the walls.

The two exiled ran until they suddenly turned to the right. They traveled down a strangely well put together tunnel that looked older than the rest of the sewer. Emblems of the Old Republic, symbols that Ahsoka recognized from her studies during her years as a youngling, decorated the walls though some of them were fading. While running at top speed, Ahsoka stared in awe at them, but didn't stop completely. They had a time limit.

But the Togruta stopped dead in her tracks when they entered a large cavern. A large roof decorated colorfully of scenes of the Jedi history loomed overhead. Ahsoka's crystalline blue eyes went wide when she brought them forward, examining the large foyer in front of her. In the middle of the foyer, talking to an ancient-looking droid was Michael along with a sapphire-blue Twi'lek that looked see through.

Michael was talking with a force ghost.

Ahsoka always thought, along with the rest of the Order, that force-wielders lost their consciousness after death when they joined with the cosmic force. But, there was proof.

The Togruta was pulled out of her thoughts when a bright flash suddenly appeared beside her. She flinched a little before turning. Instead of the being that called her Lady Peacock, Madeline stood, dressed in her battle robes. The small creature she called a kwami floated down to her shoulder, still looking very nervous.

"Michael! Madame Cammi!" Madeline called before dashing down the steps that spread out on either side of them. The Force ghost and her twin brother glanced up simultaneously. When the two were by their side, Madeline asked, "Have you seen Master Selma?"

"No, I haven't." The male twin answered. "She's supposed to be doing recon."

"You and Ahsoka need to find her as soon as possible." Madeline ordered. She pulled to sleek devices out of her pocket and handed them to her friend and brother. While they were examining them with interest, Madeline explained, "These are a new type of comms that I developed. They are long-range, that work even if someone jams them. That and they're completely untraceable."

"Haves these been tested before?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Unfortunately, no," Madeline answered after a beat of silence.

"So, we're about to enter a soon-to-be-warzone with untested prototypes of untraceable pieces of technology?" Michael asked incredulously

"Pretty much, yeah," Madeline answered simply. The brunet male just cracked a crooked smile.

"Sweet!" He said as he placed the comm on his wrist.

"What are you going to do while we're up top?" Ahsoka asked as she followed Michael towards the door.

"I'm gonna make sure Michael did his job," Madeline answered. The Togruta felt the boy's annoyance through the force, but Madeline continued, "We need to use ever space available in the temple. The entire city of Paris will be down here."

"We shall use the broom closets if we need to," the force ghost spoke up. She turned towards the large droid that looked like a relic decked out for battle. "HK, please go make sure every single security system is up and running. And I want a full diagnostics on anything that isn't working immediately."

"Yes, Madame Cammi." The droid answered before stalking off. Ahsoka glanced over Madeline, who had that familiar focused look on her face that she had whenever a battle or mission was about to commence. The Togruta gave the human female a nod before following her brother, her heart thundering in her chest. Even though it had only been two years and a half since the Invasion of Raada, Ahsoka still felt nervous about heading into battle. Especially against a Sith.

"Don't worry Ahsoka," Michael assured her as they leapt onto the roofs through the dark night. "We'll all be fine."

"How do you know?" Ahsoka questioned the boy. Michael was silent as they continued to jump from roof to roof. There was a shout below them, drawing the young grey Jedi's attention. Down below, chasing after them was a young girl, probably around seventeen. She had light brown skin and red hair. In her hand, she was holding up something that looked like a primitive recording device. Ahsoka made sure that her hood was still up as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Who's that?" Ahsoka asked as to break the silence.

"Ayla Césaire," Michael answered with a slight chuckle. "Local avid reporter that is hell-bent on discovering the secret identities of Chat Noir, Ladybug, Peacock and Queen Bee. She recently got hired as an intern by one of the most prestigious news station, which spurred her even more."

"We'll need to be careful."

Michael huffed out a laugh. " _You_ need to be careful. She'll post your face all over the internet, and then we'll have more problems other than the Empire. And in all honesty, we need to have our focus on the Empire and all hands on deck." He paused as he checked his comm unit. "Come on. Selma's not too far from here."

Ahsoka nodded as they continued their trek through the city towards the more high class area of town. The Togruta noticed the drastic change in the types of houses. The houses looked extremely fancy. Ahsoka assumed they were in the more wealthy area of Paris, where the rich wished to distance themselves from those they believed to be lower than them.

"Alright here's the plan." Michael started as he stopped. They were just across the street from a large house that had a gated compound. Ahsoka could easily spot at least five cameras, three of them pointed directly towards the front gate. "I'm gonna go in and get Selma out of there. You stay here, and keep a look out."

"What if the Invasion party shows up?" She asked.

Despite the situation, Michael cracked a rather crooked smile. "Shout really loud."

Michael leapt from the roof into the alleyway. He removed the hood before dashing across the street towards the front gate. The boy pressed the doorbell, tapping impatiently as he waited for something to answer. Two cameras zeroed in on her and a voice on a hidden intercom spoke.

 _"What do you want?"_ the voice demanded.

"Is Selma Turon here?" Michael asked.

There was a hesitation on the other side of the intercom. _"Yes but she's in an important meeting with Mr. Agreste."_

 _At this time of night? I don't think so,_ Michael thought as he backed up, examining the height of the gate. The young Knight was about to commit a serious felony but the world was about to end. Using the Force, Michael cleared the iron gate, landing almost in the middle of the compound. Not wasting another moment, the young boy took off towards the front door. It swung open right as he was clearing the last step.

The boy pushed past a hard looking woman in a black business suit with black hair and a red stripe going down. He even jumped over a tall man that he recognized as the Gorilla, the personal bodyguard of Adrien Agreste. Michael skittered to a stop when he heard shattering in the other room to his right. Adrien showed up a moment later, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" He questioned. Michael shrugged before moving to the door. There was shouting, along with more shattering. Both young boys pushed the door open, only to find a strange sight. The room had shards of vases that had been thrown; the chairs were lying nearly in splinters. Michael turned his attention up to his master, only to raise an eyebrow in shock. He felt the shock and slight happiness radiate from Adrien as the young blond took in the sight.

Selma Turon of the Jedi Order and Gabriel Agreste of Paris were holding each other, their mouths locked. Both of them had their eyes closed as they pressed deeper into the kiss. Michael, who was disputing whether or not to break up this happy reunion, cleared his throat as the clock started to run out. The two blonde humans broke apart in surprise, Selma's cheeks going bright red when she spotted her former Padawan.

"I'm sorry to bother you two, but we have to head out now master." Michael stated.

"Of course." Selma acknowledged. But before she moved, Selma gestured to the brunet boy. "Gabriel, this is one of the children under my protection. Michael Moraes, this is my husband."

Bowing deeply at the waist, Michael said, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"And you as well," Gabriel agreed with a bob of his head. He pulled Selma back into his arms, looking deep into the eyes of his wife. "Promise me you'll keep our son safe."

"I promise. Promise me that you'll be careful and keep your head down." Selma's voice wavered.

"I promise," Gabriel muttered. The two kissed once more before Selma sprinted out of the mansion with Michael and Adrien in tow. They dashed across the emptied street, keeping their eyes open. Adrien wordlessly followed his friend and mother up to the roof, where they meet a strange cloaked figure. The blond model's eyes went wide when he felt a familiar sensation. Almost like a rope attached to his waist, Adrien Agreste felt himself being tugged towards the stranger. In the moonlight, he could vaguely see horns underneath the brown robe she wore, orange skin with white facial markings, grey lips and very startling blue eyes.

"Adrien Agreste, meet Ahsoka Tano, one of the leaders of the Galactic Rebellion." Selma said, breaking the silence the four of them seemed to have fallen into. The blond broke out of his train of thought, thrusting out his hand in a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tano."

The woman seemed to chuckle as she removed her hood. Adrien's electric green eyes went wide at the sight of large horns and tails that were white with blue stripes. "Please, call me Ahsoka. It's always great to meet a fellow Jedi."

A beeping interrupted the conversation further. Adrien turned to see Michael pull something out of his pocket. It was a sleek, black piece of metal that had several buttons on the side and flashing lights. Michael's eyes scanned the device, the brown orbs narrowing. Adrien found his heart pounding anxiously as he glanced upward. There was a dark shape slowly coming into view in sky, almost blocking out the half-moon.

"We need to get back to the temple." Michael ordered urgently. "Madeline said that the Invasion force is entering the atmosphere."

"Okay." Selma nodded. "We can only hope that Chat Noir and Ladybug can escape the initial attack and get down to the Temple."

The boy felt something nudge inside his jacket pocket. Adrien adjusted his jacket to where Plagg's constant poking him wasn't bothering him to the point of annoyance. Michael noticed this and gave him a look.

"Something wrong Adrien?" He asked. Adrien felt his cheeks burn with fire from embarrassment when his mother and the alien woman turned to look at him. Plagg took this opportunity to fly out of his wielder's pocket. The black cat fairy was nothing more than a blur as he flew around Ahsoka's head, inciting a giggle from her. Selma's eyes narrowed as the blur raced around her, then went wide with disbelief when it stopped and landed on her son's shoulder.

"Adrien…?" He mother whispered in shock.

"Heh," was all Adrien could say as he scratched the back of his neck. "I….I can explain-"

"Don't worry." Selma interrupted his explanation. Another blur joined Plagg, this one yellow and black. Once it stopped long enough, Adrien was shocked to see it was another Kwami like his, except this one looked like a bumblebee.

"You're….." Adrien couldn't get the words to unstick from his throat.

Selma, thankfully, gave her son a small smile before nodding. "Yes. I am Queen Bee. And you are Chat Noir if the small kwami on your shoulder was anything to go by. We'll have to trade explanations later." Her eyes flickered to the dark shape that finally burst through the atmosphere. "We have something even more pressing."

The two blonds turned to their respective kwamis, while Michael and Ahsoka took a step back.

"Plagg transform me!"

"ZeeZee transform me!" Selma and Adrien shouted the commands in unison. Electric green lightning and black and yellow sparkles of magic filled the air. When it died down, Queen Bee and Chat Noir stood there, smiling at each other's disguise. They couldn't say anything as suddenly there was boom in the sky. Everyone glanced up, their eyes going wide when they saw an orb of energy heading straight for the center of the city. It landed, creating a crater. Dirt and concrete rained down as the many people who had been out for a late night stroll took cover. Queen Bee stepped up as the ship above continued to fire.

"Ahsoka, Chat Noir, you two get as many people out as you can. Direct them to the Temple." She ordered. Chat Noir stood, pulling out his staff as Ahsoka pulled the hood back over her head. "Michael, you and I will search the debris for any survivors. When you're done, meet up at the Temple. Hopefully Madeline will have everything ready by the time the first wave of survivors reach it."

"You got it." Ahsoka saluted as she leapt from the building. Chat Noir copied the alien's salute before vaulting off the roof. He did a swan dive, catching a small child before another volley hit her. When he stood, the blond haired hero handed the child to her mother, who cried thanks to the hero.

"Don't worry about it," Chat assured her. "Just get to safety. There's an underground temple. Just go through catacombs, follow the others."

"Thank you," the mother sobbed again as she took off. Chat winced as another boom shook the city. The black clad hero glanced around the once peaceful city as people ran around screaming. The air was thick with smoke and death. Chat Noir spotted Ahsoka Tano with her hood down carrying Ayla through the chaos. Despite the situation, the blond hero smiled a little bit while the reporter spoke rapid fire questions at the young woman carrying her, totally oblivious to the destruction happening around her.

Another boom got Chat Noir moving again. Much to the shock of everyone screaming, one of the attacks hit the Eiffel Tower. The infamous tower groaned as it started to lean heavily to the side. It fell apart as it came crashing to the ground. Chat Noir moved towards the falling structure, pushing the family that was cowering underneath it out of the way. He was stuck underneath the still crumbling structure but an idea came to him. Reaching deep down, Chat Noir thrust his hands out, groaning at the weight as the metal stopped just short of crushing him. Sweat beaded his forehead and he groaned as he slid down to one knee. He could feel the weight increase as his stamina fell.

Suddenly the weight became lighter. Opening his eye, Chat Noir spotted his mother to the right and Ahsoka and Michael to the left. Together the four of them pushed the falling metal out of the way, sagging in relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Queen Bee questioned when she caught her breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ahsoka spoke.

"Ugh my arms hurt," Michael whined as he fell to the ground.

"Come on." The alien ordered. "We need to get down to the Temple and help Madeline out."

Michael groaned as he stood up. The two Force-sensitives nodded to the two miraculous holders as they took off. Most of the people had evacuated but there were several that didn't make it out. Chat Noir stared sadly at a smoking crater that used to belong to a longtime family friend. Queen Bee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We need to get down to the Temple." She ordered. "This is only the beginning of what is to come."

"How will we fight this?" Chat Noir asked, feeling suddenly small despite his power.

"I don't know." Selma answered as they started to walk. Before they disappeared into the entrance, Chat took one last look at his city. Everything was in ruins, including the one thing that stood the testament of time.

The Eiffel Tower had fallen. Paris had fallen. Only time will tell what would fall next.

"Adrien!" His mother's voice called out to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. Hesitantly, Adrien turned and made his way deeper into the entrance.

-Line break-

Gabriel Agreste stared out at the window, his steel grey eyes watching the large alien ship come into view. On the outside, it seemed that the fashion designer was cool and collect, yet on the inside, several different emotions raged inside of him. Worry, happiness, and shame.

He had been overjoyed when his wife walked through his door. Even though they had gotten into a slight argument, most of which was Gabriel's fault, the two embraced at the sight of each other. The man thought that his wife, the one whom he wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life with, had vanished, with either another man or not of her own accord.

Gabriel was worried for both of them. Although Selma had not told him the full story, she did say that it was imperative that both of them left as soon as it was possible. Nothing hurt the top fashion designer more than having to let go of the woman he had not seen in years. He didn't want to think about what she got herself into since those years when she left, but it certainly didn't look good if the entire city was being fired upon from above.

The last emotion, shame, rose above all others. All this time, he used the citizens of Paris as puppets to achieve an almost unreachable goal just to find Selma. But she was here all this time. He let his grief and rage cloud his judgement, endangering them all for nothing.

What would Selma think if she knew he was the insidious Hawkmoth? What would Adrien think?

Gabriel's heart clenched when he realized that he needlessly targeted the school majority of the time. What would he do if he lost either his wife or son….?

Resolve set, the blond fashion designer turned to Nooroo. The house was empty, with Nathalie and the Gorilla having evacuated at his orders. Gabriel didn't know where they went, probably gone wherever the rest of the masses, so he was basically alone with those who didn't get out in time.

"Master…..?" the moth-like fairy questioned.

"Come, Nooroo." Gabriel ordered as he straightened the Miraculous on his lapel. "We need to greet our new allies." Sighing, the man announced with all the confidence he could muster, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Those were the words that officially sent Paris spiraling down into darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Former Grandmaster Madame Aurélie Cammi remembered what war was like. Being a Grand Master during the peak of the Second Sith Wars took her away a lot and left little time to relax and really enjoy life. It was only when the brutal wars were dwindling down was Aurélie able to fully enjoy life. But unfortunately, not three months later the people invaded the Temple to massacre everyone here. Now, Madame Cammi watched helplessly as the people of Paris staggered in, the ceiling still shaking as the Empire reined destruction upon the city of Paris. The Twi'lek Grand Master sighed sadly as she watched Madeline Moraes direct several of the people to either to the medical bay or the sleeping quarters. Madame Cammi shut her eyes as the wails of children and babies pierced the already chaotic and noisy room. The scene was too similar to the time right before her and the entire underground Temple of Paris were massacred.

"Madame Cammi," HK's interruption thankfully pulled her out of the dark thoughts of the past.

Turning, the ghost faced the droid and asked, "What is it, HK?"

"I have run a diagnostic on all the security systems." The Jedi-Killer droid informed her. "They are up and running."

"Good." Cammi really needed some good news today. "What of Master Turon and her brood?"

"They're on their way," Madeline answered, strolling in. She sighed as she leaned over the very ancient command center wearily. "Michael said that the Eiffel Tower had fallen. That and the entire city had been decimated, but there is still more attacks to come, each worse than the last."

Aurélie glanced over at HK before sighing sadly. So much for good news…

It was only when the intense flow of people slowed down to a trickle did Selma, Michael, Ahsoka and Adrien appeared. The three Jedi immediately made their way through the crowd to meet with Madeline and Cammi up in the War Room. Once inside the War Room, Selma marched silently up to the center console and pressed a button. A holographic image of the Imperial Star Cruiser appeared. Madeline cocked her eyebrow at the other two Jedi, all of them covered in soot. Ahsoka looked like she trying to keep herself from reliving something hellish, while Michael just looked disappointed at himself. Selma's eyes were glowing with utter rage at the image, as if she could destroy the entire invasion force just with her anger.

And Madame Cammi didn't doubt the woman could do it one bit.

"They have us against a wall." Selma muttered.

"Not only do they outgun us with just this one star destroyer, but they also have us outnumbered." Michael added with equal rage.

"We've faced greater odds before," Madeline reminded her twin.

"True but we also had genetically modified troops behind our backs." Michael snapped.

Selma didn't seem to hear the twins start to argue. Her eyes were locked onto the hologram in front of her, yet to Madame Cammi, it seemed that the blonde had her mind somewhere else. Ahsoka leaned forward, also ignoring the brunette human, her blue eyes scanning the image. The Twi'lek could almost hear the gears in the Togruta's mind.

"I don't see anything that could be exploited easily." Ahsoka muttered.

"Perhaps a break?" Cammi suggested.

Selma sighed, silently taking the ghost's suggestion. "That is exactly what we'll do. But we mustn't be idle. Madeline and Michael, I want an approximate head count so we can estimate how long our supplies will last."

"Yes Master," Madeline said as she and her brother walked out, still quarreling.

When they were left alone, Selma sighed tiredly, the rage in her eyes burning down slightly to a mere ember. Cammi announced that she was going to see what she could do in regards to the supplies and flickered out, leaving Ahsoka and Selma to brood over the holographic image of the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Do we even have a chance to beat them?" Selma muttered quietly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ahsoka answered with a sigh. "Both the twins were right. We have faced odds like this but usually we had trained soldiers behind us. Not untrained civilians."

Selma's brow furrowed. "Didn't you train civilians before?"

"Yeah but ultimately, Master Skywalker, Kenobi and I made the battle." Ahsoka answered, leaning on the console. "Besides, the people in this city are too…..chaotic. You said that some are frequently used as villains for Hawkmoth?" At the woman's nod, Ahsoka continued, "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Well whatever we come up with, we need to come up with something soon." Selma pressed. "No telling how long the Empire is willing to wait before they do it again."

Down below, Madeline was in the medical bay, doing a headcount. When she first entered, she completely forgot her task as she came face to face with a room filled to the brim with injured people. Most of them were young children and teens, but there were a few adults. Like the rest of the Temple, children screeched as old, barely functioning medical droids checked them over. Madeline spotted a few people floating in bacta tanks, including Mylene and Rose. The brunette avoided the gazes and whispers as she strolled in, counting everyone the best she could. So far, the estimate number of people in the Underground Temple worried the brunette twins. About two-thirds of Paris made it down to the Temple, and about half of that number was stuck in the medical bay.

"Excuse me." Madeline intercepted what looked like the chief medical droid. "Are you the doctor in charge?"

"Yes but if you are in need of assistance, one of my staff will be around shortly." He stated before walking off but Madeline caught his shoulder joint.

"Actually, I'm one of the Jedi."

The droid turned around. If it was at all possible for a droid to look sheepish, the droid managed to. "My apologizes, Master Jedi. What do you need?"

"How are we looking on supplies?" She questioned.

"The supplies are okay for now, but I do not like waiting for more." The doctor answered as he checked over a young toddler. "We need approximately three more bacta tanks."

Madeline's face scrunched up. "I thought that there were enough tanks?"

"We had to throw them out." The robot answered sadly. "They were malfunctioning. Now we have to switch the patients out as often as we can. Unfortunately that puts more stress on the patients. Now if you'll excuse me, Master Jedi, I have rounds to make."

Madeline shook her head as she also returned to her task. When she was out in the main foyer of the Temple, the brunette had come across Adrien, Nino and Ayla, all of them looking for Marinette. Her parents had also sought her out, the bluenette's father wringing his baker hat nervously. Madeline assured him that she would find her. Thankfully though, Madeline found her in the far back of the medical bay. The young girl's leg was wrapped and propped up, with another medical droid checking her over and drawing blood.

With a sigh of relief that her friend wouldn't be counted among those who were MIA, Madeline approached the young bluenette. When Marinette spotted her, the girl's face burst into a smile. "Hey are ya doing?"

"Better than some, worst the others I suppose." Marinette answered.

"What happened?" Madeline questioned again, giving her leg a worried look.

"I got separated from Ayla when that ship appeared." The bluenette answered softly. Madeline sat on the edge of the bed, watching her carefully. "One of the shots hit and collapsed an abandoned building I was using for cover. My leg got trapped underneath some rubble. Thankfully though, I managed to get out and make my way down here."

The brunette was silent as she felt the guild rise inside her. Marinette, and many of the other people in the medical bay, were the lucky ones. Though from the way some of them looked, they could easily think otherwise. The Jedi Padawan didn't want to think about the number of those dead or missing. She didn't want to stand in front of a crowd and announce that the reason that the reasons their homes and loved ones were gone were because of her. But she knew that someone would put the pieces together. Then there would be chaos.

"Are my parents okay?" Marinette asked. Madeline glanced up, so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't catch the question.

"Yeah. They're fine." The bluenette visibly relaxed.

"What about Ayla? Nino? Uh, Adrien?"

"They're all fine Marinette." Madeline assured her. She sighed. "I've got to go. I only came here to do a head count."

As she was walking away, Marinette called her back. "Do you know if Chat Noir made it down?"

Madeline hesitated on answering. Selma had sent a transmission, announcing secretly the identity of Chat Noir. Shockingly, the brunette wasn't surprised to learn that Adrien Agreste was the Black Cat of Paris. Somehow, she always had a nagging suspicion about what the blond model did whenever he ran off during akuma fights. Smiling, Madeline turned to the bluenette, still waiting anxiously for an answer.

"I'm sure he's down here."

"MADELINE!" The brunette glanced at the way she came when she heard Ahsoka call her name. The Togruta was maneuvering around people the best she could. Madeline groaned embarrassingly when she realized that the woman's hood was not being worn. The brunette girl intercepted the Togruta and directed her to where they weren't being watched too keenly by the conscious patients.

"What is it?"

Ahsoka took a moment to collect herself before speaking, "The Imperials have sent us a transmission."

Both were out of the medical bay a moment later. Madeline made it to the War Room almost ten minutes before Ahsoka did. Selma and Michael was there, the blonde woman looking deeply troubled. The brunette female glanced around, scanning the room for Madame Cammi. But the Twi'lek ghost was absent as well as HK. Madeline deduced that they were probably making sure this place wasn't so easily found. Her heart thundered I her chest at the thought of the Imperials storming the Temple, slaughtering everyone in their path. Everyone would be trapped.

It would be history repeating itself.

"Master what's going on?" Madeline questioned.

"The Imperials have sent us our ultimatum." She answered. Gesturing to the figure clad in black, she continued, "This is being broadcasted all over the world. Thankfully, Michael was able to keep it strictly in Paris. "

"There would be a planetary-wide riot if it got out." Michael informed. "At least if it's broadcasted here in Paris, we can at least control the masses a little bit."

 _I hate the way you phrased that sentence,_ Madeline idly thought. "Well, let's play it."

"Very well." Selma straightened. "Computer, replay Imperial broadcast."

The image backed up before stopping. Madeline waited with baited breath as the black-clad figure appeared. Her heart thundered as she recognized the figure as an Inquisitor. A _fully_ trained Inquisitor. Cole Branusz while powerful wasn't a fully trained Inquisitor. Madeline paled at the sudden thought that they might be facing a very angry Sith Inquisitor.

"Madeline, get your emotions under control." Selma chastised. Madeline nodded as she straightened up and shoved the fear down as far as she could and buried it. "Computer, play recording."

The image fizzled as it played. Madeline's emotions were resurrected as it played, as she was unable to keep them down in light of the master.

 _"People of the planet Earth,"_ The female Inquisitor greeted, her voice garbled by her helmet and the poor quality of the hologram. _"I am the Matron of the Inquisitorial Sisters, in the employ of the great and powerful Emperor Palpatine. I have come to your planet in search for three very dangerous and very powerful criminals. It is my duty to capture them and bring them to justice. They hide among you, corrupting and staining your peoples' children."_ Their wanted posters appeared a moment later. Madeline knew that no one on this planet (aside from Chat Noir and Ladybug) besides them could read Basic, but the people of Paris knew them well. Selma was a respected member of the community. _"If you see them, report them immediately to the nearest officer. Your assistance to the Galactic Empire is highly welcomed."_

The transmission ended. Madeline felt the room become thick with fury and anger. Most of which came from her but all the Jedi in the room added to the tension. They were all infuriated at the blatant lie of this…. _Inquisitorial Matron_. The brunette set her anger aside as some form of familiarity tingled at the back of her skull. This Inquisitor…. she sounded very familiar. The Jedi hunter may've been someone who was once a Padawan during the time of the Clone Wars, which meant Madeline and her might've crossed paths with her but with her face being hidden, it was hard to remember. All she needed was a face to match with a voice.

"I can't believe these Imperials." Selma muttered angrily as she slammed her hand down on the console. "Attacking innocent civilians that can't defend themselves then point the blame on us is low. Lower than I thought they would sink to."

"They will only get lower before they are finally defeated." Ahsoka mumbled, sounding lost in her own thoughts.

"What do we do now?" Michael wondered.

"We fight." Madeline declared confidently. Three pairs of eyes snapped to her, three pairs of extremely bright eyes glinting with confusion and hesitance. That caused cracks to appear in her confidence. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You seriously didn't suggest that the _four_ of us go up against a _thousand or so_ Imperials, did you?" Michael questioned with an incredulous tone. He scoffed, while Madeline scowled.

"May I remind you that we're _Jedi_? Alone we can only do so much. But, like you said, there are four of us. That's enough to fight back."

"And may I remind you that we're not invincible?" Michael and Madeline were in each other's faces, scowling back at each other as the tension in the room started to rise even further. Selma was still quiet, and Ahsoka, though glancing at the squabbling twins, still looked lost in thought. "This is the same arrogance that brought the Jedi down in the first place! Don't let it be your downfall too, Madeline."

"That's enough you too!" Selma declared. The brunette twins separated and straightened, pushing down their arrogance and anger. The blonde woman turned to the still thinking Togruta. "What is it Ahsoka? I know that look."

"That Inquisitor…she sounded familiar." She whispered. Her eyes glittered troublingly and she looked almost skittish. "Something's amiss here."

"I agree. But, first we must deal with the people here." Selma sighed. "I've checked the supplies and I thin-"

"GUYS! COME QUICK!" Ayla bursting through the door, breathless and shouting interrupted any more talk. Ahsoka, after collecting herself from the shock, quickly grabbed her hood and pulled it over her montrals.

"What's wrong Ayla?" Madeline asked.

"There's a fight down in the foyer!" the reporter answered, still rather loud. Selma narrowed her eyes before strolling out of the War Room. Madeline and Michael flanked her, like bodyguards, only more frightening. Ahsoka and Ayla hung back before the reporter dashed off after the three Jedi. The Togruta turned back to the center console, sweeping the hood off her head. She closed her eyes in concentration, trying to follow her master's teachings in keeping her emotions in check. The young woman searched her memoires, trying to see if she can remember where she heard that type of voice. If she was correct, the Inquisitor was a Mirialan. That kind of accent didn't go undetected.

Ahsoka silently cursed her memories. She didn't remember hanging out with any Mirialans during the Clone Wars. Of course, she didn't have time to hang out with her fellow Padwans seeing how they were in the middle of a civil war. The main leader of the Rebellion could only hope that her failed memory wouldn't bring doom on these people.

-line break-

Nino didn't remember how the argument between his dad and the mayor started. His family was just going to get their rations when Mayor Bourgeois snuck off with twice the amounts of rations, leaving his family and the rest of the people to get nothing. His father had been pissed off to put it lightly. Nino followed him as he left to confront the 'former' mayor, as his father had put it so elegantly. The confrontation soon grew into a heated argument, then escalated to a full on fist fight. The young DJ had tried to separate the two adults but only found himself pushed to the side.

They had drawn a rather large crowd before Selma, Michael, Madeline and Ayla showed up. Nino's girlfriend comforted him while the three martial artists intervened in the fight. When the two males continued to squabble like children, Nino could see Selma grow visibly angry. The blonde and silver haired woman lifted her hands and made a separating motion. The boy didn't know what she was doing, until, to his and everyone's shock, the two men flew apart, looking confused and still simmering with anger.

But nothing could match the look of anger on Madame Turon's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, looking between the two men. The look she gave them looked like an infuriated mother who was lecturing her children. When no one spoke, the blonde shouted, "Well?"

Chloe stepped up, causing an inward groan to bubble up in Nino's chest. Things were about to get ugly.

"My daddy was just getting our rations when this…. _peasant_ tried to take them away." Though the blonde heiress spat out the word 'peasant' like it was the worst word to ever past her mouth, she wasn't looking like she was the mayor's daughter. Her usual mustard colored jacket and designer black and white shirt were covered in ash and dust. The blonde's usual smoothed back hair was sticking out everywhere. If anyone looked like they didn't have any money, it was the Mayor's daughter.

"That's not true!" Mr. Lahiffe announced standing. He glared at the spoiled daughter, who only managed to stick her nose in the air and turn her back around. "This a-hole right here took twice as much rations as he was supposed to be given. There was nothing left for the rest of us!"

Selma's enraged expression softened only slightly as she listened to the accusations. "Is there anyone here that can attest to Monsieur Lahiffe's accusation?" Several people raised their hands.

"But-but I'm the _mayor_!" Andre declared. Nino and Ayla backed up at the sight of Selma's glowing green eyes becoming alight with anger once more.

"I'm sorry but your city has fallen." Madeline spoke up. "Your title as mayor has no weight here. In this temple, _we_ are in charge."

Chloe scoffed indignantly. "As if I would let someone like you lead us."

Michael spoke up next, his voice a deadly calm tone that sent shivers down Nino's spine. "Watch your tone mademoiselle Bourgeois. If it weren't for us, your father would've been dead or forced to subject his city to a bunch of tyrants."

"Although knowing them, he probably would've done the latter." Madeline muttered her eyes hard.

"The twins are right Monsieur Bourgeois." Selma snapped, cutting off any more discussion. "Your title as mayor, and subsequently all the entitlement that came with it, is null and void here. You and your daughter are just like everyone else. And you must follow the rules like everyone else."

Nino glanced over at Ayla seemingly choked on a laugh at Chloe's heartbroken and shocked expression.

"You mean…..I have to treat everyone….as my equal?" She whined horrified.

That caused Ayla to almost completely breakdown but when Selma turned around to face the gathered crowd, all laughter stopped. The dojo owner's face was hard set; her eyes alight with anger that was just simmering underneath the surface. And if Nino was a good judge of people's emotions, that anger was barely being reined in.

"If anyone attempts to sneak more rations their fair share, they will be punished." Selma's declaration weighed heavily on everyone. "My fellow Knights will get you more food but you must be patient. We have too much going on but I guarantee that we will help. Now if you'll excuse me."

As the three were walking away, Nino and Ayla quickly followed, along with several fellow kids from their class. Adrien watched them, and knowing what they were going to do, followed them, hopefully to get involved. There wasn't anything that the blond model hated more than letting others risk his/her life. He guessed that instinct came with the Black Cat Ring, still resting on his finger. Adrien felt a little anxious with the thought that his mother, who was hiding in Paris in plain sight all this time and was Queen Bee, knew the other side of his life. Michael knew, which meant that Madeline most likely knew. The twins told each other everything. It raised a million questions running through his mind.

The ones that stood out the most: who were the other miraculous holders? Lady Peacock? Or his Ladybug?

Since there was an alien warship in the air, firing upon Paris, Adrien had a feeling that secret identities would be at the bottom of the priorities list. And it was an only a matter of time before the secret identities would be revealed.

The group of teens stopped at the door, where a robot, decked out for battle, stood. Adrien had to keep himself from greeting the familiar droid. HK was guarding what looked like a conference room. The Jedi-Killer droid placed his servo up to stop the group.

"I am sorry. But you are not allowed here." He announced.

"Listen, we need to talk to Madame Selma." Nino demanded.

"Yeah." Ayla agreed, crossing her arms.

"We just want to talk to her." Jukela stressed. HK seemed to process everything, the droid's neck sparking a little bit.

"Stay here." He ordered before he disappeared. The group waited anxiously, but Nino theorized that Max wasn't really worrying about it. The Brainiac was probably geeking over the fact that he had just spoken to a sentient robot. Kim tested out Nino's theory a moment later when the athlete saw the look on his face.

"Whatcha thinking about Max?" the large teen asked.

The dark skinned genius pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe that there's a robot! An actual, sentient robot!"

"I think the term is droid." Adrien muttered. Everyone snapped their head towards the blond model. He blinked. "What?"

"I don't care what their called." Iva muttered, his eyes still red from crying over Mylene being hurt. "I should've been quicker."

Alix placed her hand on the larger boy's shoulder to comfort him. He sobbed quietly as he choked on his words. Max's face fell as the group engulfed the Ivan in a hug to comfort him. Nathaniel glanced up at the sound of heavy metal feet walking towards them. The red-head artist got everyone's attention as the large scary robot walked towards them. The group separated, and while Ivan wiped his nose and collected himself the robot gestured to the still open door.

"They will see you now." He announced. Hearts were pounding as they strode into the room, which looked very similar to a war room. There was a large console in the middle of the room where the group of people stared at, and a large holographic image of the ship that was hovering just over Paris. The four people staring at it were pointing to it, talking about weaknesses in certain areas. Madeline, Michael and Selma were the only three that the group of teens recognized. There were two others, both with hoods over their head. But Nino could clearly see large horns on the head of the one staring at him from underneath the hood.

"Please explain to me why you nine teenagers with no skills came to me in the middle of an important meeting." Selma stated as she turned. Nino felt his heart drop to his feet and the words leave him as the dojo master stared down at them. Her brilliant green eyes were like nuclear waste that threatened to explode from the fire.

"We wanna help." Nathaniel spoke up.

"And what are you going to do?" Selma asked. Before anyone could answer, she continued, "Walk around Paris, gathering food, while the Imperials hover over us? You would be picked up immediately."

"And why's that?" Ayla demanded.

"The Imperials have the entire city of Paris under lock down." The large-horned woman answered. "Our sensors have picked up massive internment camps. No doubt they rounded up the citizens that couldn't escape and put them there where they could keep an eye on them."

"Anyone who was outside of those camps is bound to be looked at with suspicion." The second woman in the cloak added. Her voice held maturity, maybe even more maturity than Selma. "And if they are followed, then they could lead the Imperials right back here."

"There are too many risks that we shouldn't take." Michael suggested. Madeline glanced down sadly before sighing.

"I for one agree with Michael." The brunette female added. "We can't take any risks, especially with untrained civvies." She glanced over at the group sadly. "I'm sorry guys, but Paris is in the middle of a warzone and there are safety measures to take."

"We'll be careful." Ayla promised.

"That doesn't matter." Madeline's voice was hard, like a superior that wasn't used to arguing with her underlings. Nino realized how much these people weren't telling them. "Ayla, you haven't been in the middle of a battlefield, where the risk of being captured was too great. And you don't know the fear of being left behind to deal with your tormentors. I know you want to help, but if we let you do scavenge and you get captured…..then we won't be able to help you."

"But-"

"But nothing." Selma interrupted harshly. "We don't have an army that can just storm the ship. The Imperials outnumber us a thousand to one and we Jedi aren't invincible. I'm sorry. HK, please escort these teens out."

HK had just started to move them out of the room when Adrien broke away from the group. He stood rooted to the spot, trying to keep the tears from flowing as he faced his mother.

"What about dad?" He asked. Selma tensed before turning around.

"Your father is safe. When we were married I placed a chip on him just in case my enemies found me and used him and you for leverage. I couldn't take that risk." Selma glanced back before sighed. She muttered something under her breath before calling the droid back. "HK wait."

"Yes Master Jedi?"

"Bring them back." She ordered. Madeline and Michael tensed, glancing over at her with worried.

"Master what are you doing?" Madeline whispered.

"Giving these children and chance to prove themselves." The blonde woman answered. When the group returned to face them, Selma stared them down for a few minutes silently, meeting each of their gazes. She smirked before announcing, "The nine of you want to help your friends and family? Then you must prepare yourselves for intense training. Since they could walk, Madeline and Michael were trained in the ways of the Force, able to take on a fully trained master from the age of fifteen. You must get to that level in three days."

"Why three?" Alix wondered out loud.

"Because that's when our supplies run out." The horned woman answered. The group was quiet; Selma continued.

"At the end of the training, you will be tested by Ahsoka here." The blonde woman gestured to the horned woman, who bobbed her head. "If you pass, then you will be able to travel to and from the surface with assignments. If you don't….well then you won't be able to leave until the Empire leaves."

 _If they leave that is,_ Nino thought cynically.

"Well, when does the training start?" Jukela asked, sounding a little too excited.

Selma smirked before saying, "Right now."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Inquisitorial Matron stood on the platform, watching as the Stormtroopers herded the citizens of Paris that didn't escape the initial attack. There were several people that fought back against the troopers, but they were quickly shot down. There wasn't any more after that. Soon, those that didn't escape were crowded in a small internment camp that was hardly big enough to hold them. The sounds of kids crying met the Matron's ears, annoying her to the point of irritability.

"Ma'am, you sent for me?" The lieutenant Stormtroopers asked.

"Yes I did." She answered as she moved away from the platform. "I want you and your men to do a sweep of the city."

"Any area in particular?"

The Matron stopped in her tracks, her eyes closed. She stretched out with the Force, focusing in on the place where anger and hatred radiated from. When she found it, the Mirilian had to bite back a gasp of shock. There was so much hatred and anger that it felt like she was standing right next to Lord Vader. The Matron opened her eyes, the location of the feeling pinpointed and an evil smile slowly growing. The lieutenant tried to push his fear down, but it didn't help that he was shaking slightly. Even though he had graduated from the first class of Stormtroopers and had been told fear was weak, no matter what happened, it still gave him a chill when he saw the Inquisitors smile slowly like that.

"The Northern area." She answered before continuing her walk. The Stormtrooper saluted before walking off. The Matron of the Inquisitorial Sisters didn't know where she was going, allowing her feet to guide her. Whenever she passed any troopers, they would snap to attention until she was gone. The Mirialan was so lost in her thoughts about the past, the present and the future she didn't notice when she arrived back at the deck of the Star Destroyer. A smile again crawled itself on the way to the woman's face. She was hoping for a challenge but as it turned out, brining this world to its knees would be nothing but child's play. 

-Line break- 

Selma Agreste Turon led the group of teenagers through the temple to the training room. The blonde master could feel the awe and slight wonder as they passed several cleaning droids, alters placed up by those who had come before and other such things. But no one said a word. There was a dark cloud that hung over the group, over the entire population of the refugees that took place in the Underground Temple.

And the Jedi weren't fairing any better.

Madeline and Michael, two different personalities on the war room, were constantly budding heads. Sometimes, Selma cursed Madeline's master, Mace Windu, for allowing Anakin Skywalker to take temporary charge over her when he was indisposed with injuries. The brunette woman unintentionally took up that snake's brashness and stubbornness, becoming nothing short of a clone to the most powerful Jedi in the Order. Michael's master, Shaak Ti, was more of a mature tactician when it came to battle plans. She made sure the young boy knew the importance of studying the battlefield, and the odds that came with every strategy.

You could never find twins that were closer to each other have more different leadership personalities. Selma always dreaded assignments in which she would have to work with these two, but of course, now, they were very much needed. No doubt the higher-ups of the Empire studied each Jedi's tactical strategy in the Order. If they decided to attack with one strategy, there was no doubt in Selma's mind that it would take the Empire very little time to track them down and to pinpoint who they were up against, which would make it easier to make countermoves.

War, in Selma's mind, was nothing more than a game of chess. There were moves, and countermoves. There were thousands of possible strategies that could play out, several ways things could play out. There were pawns, soldiers that had to be sacrificed for the greater good of the objective. Though Selma tried to think of ways to make sure everyone got out alive, there would be casualties.

With the stress of the invasion, Selma could only hope that the people would understand that the four Jedi were outnumbered, and it would take time to get their city back. Now that she had volunteers, albeit untrained, unexperienced teenagers, the possibility of them fighting (and winning) against the invasion force was slightly higher than it was before.

"We've arrived." Selma announced as she opened the large doors to the training room. The anticipation and awe rippled and grew as the teens took in the sight of the large training room. Selma couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear on her face as well. This was the room where generations of earth-bound Jedi learned to fight, and to wield a lightsaber. Padawans and younglings alike stood in this room, in reverence, as they were given the rank of Knight.

Ahsoka stood on the observation deck ( _Jedi of Old seemed to be very fond of observation decks_ , Selma mused) that over looked the area below. Her sapphire blue eyes followed the twins as they battled each other with lightsabers, the green and blue blades colliding and humming. The twins, maybe Madeline, had activated the drones, which flew around them like angry bees. Thanks to her time with Anakin Skywalker, Madeline found that dividing her focus helped. So, while the twins were dueling each other, they were also battling the practice drones.

"It's amazing what several weeks with my master did to her." Ahsoka commented after Selma had taken a place next to the Togruta.

"Master Windu told me that if it had not been for the fact that the Order knew that the twins came from Alderaan, they might've been mistaken for kin of Skywalker." Selma sighed. Madeline leapt up and slashed a drone in half, the metal falling, smoking. Gravity took its hold, but as she fell, the brunette twisted her body into something like a spiral, slashing at her brother. Michael used the Force to push her back. Madeline went halfway across the room, though she landed very gracefully on her feet.

"My guess is that she learned that from the records here," Ahsoka observed.

"And you would've guessed correctly." Selma informed her. "We were lucky that the people here had hid their records well. Madeline was the one who found them hidden in the wall in the Knight's Underground Villa and basically devoured them. Michael learned a move or two- "

"But not as much as Madeline." Ahsoka finished.

Selma nodded silently. "She doesn't want the incident at the spring dance last year to happen again."

Behind her, Adrien shifted uncomfortably. Unlike his classmates, he clearly remembered the disaster that was the spring dance. He, Ladybug, and the other Miraculous holders almost died because the assailant had power that, at the time, didn't make sense. It was at that dance that he learned of his heritage as a Jedi. Beside him, Alix gawked at the sight of the ancient weapon of the Jedi.

"Whoa!" The pink-haired skater breathed. "Cool! When do we get one?"

Selma immediately rounded on them, her body posture like a general. "You don't. Those weapons are reserved for Jedi, not pre-pubescent children that are only here because we are desperate."

Alix's eyes were lowered, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Sorry."

The group was silent for a heartbeat, before Selma continued, her tone softer but her posture the same. "This is Ahsoka Tano. She is a long-time friend, and she has gratefully offered her time and skills to teach you."

"What exactly are you?" Ayla questioned bluntly.

"I am a Togruta, native to the planet Shili." Ahsoka answered, her answer short. "I was once a Padawan under the teaching of Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful warrior the Jedi and Galactic Republic had ever seen. I had also helped others, trained them to become militia, to take the fight of the war that had plagued their worlds into their own hands. And let me tell you, none of them were warriors. They were civilians, farmers and had no business handling weapons or fighting. But with time, we molded them into a fighting force."

"And that's what you're gonna do with us?" Max wondered, pushing his glasses up. "Make us warriors?"

"No." Selma answered forcefully. "We cannot fight the Empire right now. Ahsoka will teach you how to be stealthy and show you how to remain unseen."

"That's right." Ahsoka spoke up. She jerked her head towards, what Selma had dubbed, the Fighting Pit, her lekku bumping against her chest. "Meet me down there in ten minutes. We'll begin as soon as possible."

Selma, thinking that everything was handled, made her way to leave. There was a meditation mat that was calling her name as a sense of dread settled in her chest.

But she stopped when Ahsoka shouted, "Selma."

"Yes Ahsoka?" Selma asked as she whirled, pushing her fear down as she faced the Togruta.

"Is everything okay? You seem…. I don't know…. distracted."

Selma's brilliant green eyes did a quick sweep of the platform, searching for her son or anyone lurking in the shadows before answering, "I…" but the words died in her throat. How could she tell this young woman, who had been to Mortis and held a sliver of the Daughter's essence that keeps her heart beating, that the spirit of the Force Deity has come to her, warning her of something happening? Or tell her about the feeling of dread that had only grown since allowing the kids to help?

But because Ahsoka's eyes drilled into her, Selma cleared her throat and forced the explanation out. "It's just been the stress of this invasion. We thought that we were prepared but…"

"We can never be ready when war comes a-knocking." Ahsoka grimly smiled. Selma sighed, tears pricking her eyes.

"I should've taken them and left." She sobbed softly. "I should've…. we should've left the planet. I should've swallowed my feelings, and pride and left. I knew that the Empire wouldn't hold back in their attack."

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "If I had the power to turn back the clock, I would go back to before Barriss bombed the temple and warn them. Tell them what was going to happen."

Selma nodded, wiping her tears and regaining her composure. Very often, she had wished the Jedi had that power. But she knew that things had to run their course, and nothing could stop it.

"But that's not what's really bothering you." Ahsoka wondered. "Is it?"

 _Blast her intuition,_ Selma thought. Out loud she answered, "No. It's not."

"Then what is?"

Finally, tired of the lies, Selma answered truthfully. "I have a feeling that things might not end well for me."

"What do you mean?"

Selma sat on the chairs that were tucked near the door, her head in hands. "For the past two years or so, I've been having dreams. Nightmares. They've gotten to a point that each time, I've woken up sweaty and with a feeling of dread settling in my stomach. And each time I've tried to meditate on them, I have come up empty handed. Darkness is all that I found." Selma glanced up, seeming to age ten years in a span of three minutes. "I'm scared."

Ahsoka blinked, unsure if she had heard the woman's whispered words right. It took guts to admit that, especially if it was a Jedi Master that held a seat on the High Council. Considering the woman's toxic green eyes, Ahsoka knew that Selma felt true fear at that moment. It's not knowing that scared her. Not knowing what was going to happen to her, not knowing what was going to happen to the twins under her care… not know what was going to happen to her son. The Togruta was at a lost for words, unable to tell the older woman in front of her that everything was going to be right. The words seemed to get lodged in her throat. And for some reason, Ahsoka felt that those words ("It's going to be alright" and "You're gonna make it through this") would be a lie.

A blatant, flat out lie.

Ahsoka couldn't explain it. But something stirred inside her uncomfortably whenever she opened her mouth to form the words. It was as though something was telling her not to lie, not to let those words out. She couldn't explain it, but it felt that something was holding her hostage, an unseen attacker, ordering her not to say something.

It was true though. There were no guarantees in war. No promises that couldn't (or wouldn't) be broken. The only constant, the only thing that was common in war was pain, suffering and death. Ahsoka had fought in the war since she was fourteen and had seen destruction and death. It became more common than peace in her mind.

"Don't worry Master Turon." Ahsoka assured the woman with great difficulty. "We'll beat the Empire. Eventually."

Selma nodded. "Go and teach your class, Master Tano. I am going to go and chat with Madame Cammi and see where we are ration-wise."

"Of course." Ahsoka nodded before departing, leaving Selma alone with her thoughts.

But not exactly alone.

"Why won't you let her comfort me?" she asked the air. A moment later, there was a presence, warm and happy, like a breath of spring.

In her mind there was a voice that answered, _Because, there is nothing worst than false hope._

"But hope, false or not, is better than nothing." Selma's voice was quivering with sadness and despair, two emotions that she wasn't quite used to feeling. "You know that."

 _True,_ the voice admitted, echoing slightly, _even though to some hope is something that could be both a person's greatest strength and a person's greatest weakness. _

"What do you know that I don't?" Selma asked the air. Dread spread up her chest like frost as the question left her tongue. "You know something, don't you?"

The voice didn't answer, most likely hesitating. But a moment later, it said, _Yes. I do._

"It will happen today, won't it?"

Again, there was a pause before, _Yes._

Selma stood, and made her way over to the edge of the observation deck where she could see the entire training room. Madeline and Michael were in the far corner near the back, talking quietly and occasionally throwing glances at group of teens. The teens were talking quietly, though the Jedi Master could feel the excitement with a slight bit of fear emanate from the group, coming off the group in waves. Ahsoka clapped her hands three times, the same way that Master Yoda did with his cane when he wanted to start his training classes, and the group turned towards her, eagerness all too obvious.

Selma felt pity for the teens rush through her. They were about to see war, something that Madeline and Michael saw when they were ten years old, and when Ashoka was fourteen. It left all of them scarred, broken and haunted. Her green eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. The calming presence hadn't left, but it hovered in the back of the room, like a ghost.

 _Time must continue Selma Agreste Turon. _The voice reminded her. _There is nothing that is about to come to pass that you can stop. _

That gave her a major clue to what was going to happen to her. The tears came down harder at that point when her heart dropped to her feet, breaking as it hit the bottom.

"Very well." Selma felt oddly resigned to her fate. "If you'll excuse me, I must go see to something important."

 _Of course, Master Turon. May the Force be with you, always. _

"And with you." The blonde master felt the presence vanish a moment later.

With one more look over her shoulder, Selma made her way through the temple, searching for Master Fu. She found him, tending to a wound of a young girl. The man glanced up, and his smile dropped. He must've seen the desperate look in her eyes as he immediately excused himself and met Selma halfway. The blonde master pulled him into one of the hallways that branched off from the main room where they would have more privacy.

"What's wrong Selma?" Fu questioned. Selma glanced up, her eyes broken and shattered. Shakily, the woman reached up into her hair and untangled the comb. She sadly examined the comb before handing it to Master Fu, who looked at her worriedly and questioningly.

"We can't tempt fate and risk the Miraculous to fall into the hands of the enemy." She said. Master Fu was old enough to know what she was insinuating and nodded.

Sliding the ancient piece of jewelry into his pocket, Master Fu nodded and informed, "I will keep this safe."

All Selma could do was smile and nod sadly. She slid to the floor, with a sigh.

If only she had more time….

-Line break-

Madeline raised an eyebrow when Ahsoka placed a well-placed kick that sent Kim to the floor.

She had been watching the group for over half an hour, and they still couldn't do the basic maneuvers. Several times, the young girl had to remind herself that these weren't soldiers like she was. They were civilians that had lived most of their lives surrounded by peace and prosperity. Madeline felt jealousy directed at them.

They had the chance to be children. They could have a childhood. They didn't have to worry about who was going to die next, or wonder what planet they were on when they woke up. They didn't have nightmares involving the soldiers that fought by their side and fallen. They didn't have to live with the guilt that Madeline felt whenever she remembered the soldiers that fell by her side, civilians that perished when war came to their town or village.

Those deaths she could've prevented.

Beside her, Michael winced when Ahsoka none-too-gently slammed Ivan into the ground, the bigger human groaning in pain.

"They'll never be ready." Madeline heard herself mutter.

"Well, they _are_ civilians."

"So?" Madeline wondered defensively. "We've trained others far less skilled than these students."

"I know." Michael admitted. He sighed tiredly. "I'm gonna go and see if there's anything going on up top. If you need me, I'll be in the War Room."

Madeline didn't know if she replied or not. Her thoughts and attention were still on the group of teens in front of her. Max, Jukela, Alix, Adrien, Ayla and Nino were the only ones that lasted a bit longer. But eventually, they were laying on the ground, except for Adrien. The brunette teen knew that the boy most likely had skills that came from being Chat Noir that transferred over, and surveillance on him told her that he was in fencing. Maybe….

She bit her lip, a nervous habit that she had yet to get rid of. Madeline didn't want to interrupt Ahsoka's lesson, but she wanted to see something. She wanted to see Adrien's skill level with a lightsaber.

"Excuse me, Master Tano." Madeline interrupted gently. The Togruta turned towards her, not even breathing heavy. "May I interrupt your lesson for a moment?"

"Of course." She permitted. She bowed away, retreating to a shadowed corner to observe. Madeline shot her hand out in the direction of the wall where multiple lightsabers were hanging. She focused and pulled one of the more traditional designs to her by the Force, inciting 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the teens. Without thinking, Madeline tossed the lightsaber to Adrien, who fumbled it slightly.

"Wait, why does he get a cool light sword?" Alix asked, sounding a little miffed.

"Because, it's his birth right." Madeline answered shortly. She gestured to the boy. "You and me, right now. I want to see where you stand on skill without your…without anything helping you."

The blond only nodded. They moved to the more open area of the training room. The group stayed where they were, watching closely. Ayla, being the more observant of the group, narrowed her amber eyes at the sight of Adrien easily shifting the saber hilt in his hand.

"So far, most of the sabers I've held don't feel right." He muttered. Madeline chuckled and smirked a little bit.

"Don't worry." She assured him, getting into position. "As soon as this has passed, we'll take you on a trip to get your own."

Adrien only smiled, but Madeline knew. There was a high risk that almost none of them would make it out alive. They didn't say anything as they took position, Adrien shifting a little bit into a stance that he felt was correct. It felt weird holding a lightsaber without his leather gloved hand holding the hilt of the lightsaber. The weapon felt heavy and awkward in his hand, making it difficult to wield it properly.

"So, why am I doing this again?"

"I want to see if you have the skills that my master said you have." Madeline answered. She activated her lightsaber, the sapphire blue blade glowing in the dim light of the training room. Adrien activated his, the saber's yellow blade creating a bubble that met hers. The blond boy gave his blade a couple of twirls as if to get use to feel of the saber. "First one out of the circle loses."

Madeline rushed the young boy first. She attacked him mercilessly, using a combination of the Force and ancient skills that she learned from the holocrons stored in the Temple to overwhelm Adrien. But, surprisingly, Adrien lasted far longer than Madeline suspected. The first few minutes of the duel, he was mainly on the defensive. But as it went on longer, and Madeline's stamina was wearing down, Adrien immediately went on the offensive. The two started off in the middle of the room, quickly switching from either side. By the time that Madeline felt her energy drain, Adrien had pushed her to the end of the circle, with Madeline's foot barely out of it. Adrien's friends had gone from quietly observing to cheering on their friend with glee.

Then Adrien did something that was very unexpected. He pulled back his hand and made a pushing motion. The fact that Adrien used the Force wasn't surprising for Madeline (although the faces of Adrien's friends were very humorous), it was the power behind it. Whenever he used the Force while using the Cat Miraculous, or any Force-Wielder used a Miraculous for that matter, their connection to the Force was amplified. But Adrien hadn't activated his Miraculous at all. The power that he had just exhibited was all raw, natural power.

This thought went through Madeline's mind in a split second as she was thrown across the room.

She managed to twist herself to make sure that she would land on her feet. Madeline wasn't in so successful, even though she did land in a crouch. She glanced up, slight fear in her coffee brown eyes as she observed Adrien and his friends. The brunette stood, but before she could take a step towards him, Madame Cammi appeared, causing everyone to jump and quite possibly Alix to squeal.

"Madeline, Master Selma has requested you and your friends' presences in the War Room immediately." She informed before blinking out of existence. The group shuffled out of the room, including Ahsoka, who Madeline forgot was there. They silently left the training room, finding Selma, Michael and Marinette, fresh out of the medical bay, there. Selma looked very disturbed.

"We have a window of opportunity to attack a food store that the Imperials have set up." Selma announced.

"That was fast," Ayla pointed out. Madeline shrugged.

"They pride themselves on efficiency." She muttered.

"Well I'm surprised that they're still here." Ahsoka mumbled. "I thought for sure they would've moved on to other cities."

"They're still here because they know we're still here." Michael spoke up.

"Regardless," Selma intervened, "our own rations are dangerously low. And if we don't remedy that soon, then we'll have infighting. And that's something that we must avoid at all costs."

"Okay so what's the plan?" Kim asked.

Selma dove into a plan about how they would sneak through the city, raid the food stores, and leave. They weren't going to attack anyone or do anything other than take some food. The blonde woman gave a pointed look at Madeline who was too busy staring at the schematics of the food stores to notice.

"What do we know of this Food Store?" Marinette wondered. All the eyes suddenly focused on her, but she didn't coward away from them. Instead she only seemed to grow to full height. "I mean, what are the guard schedules like? Is there a schedule? How many guards are we talking about?"

"Very good questions, my dear," Selma stated. "We have had several spies come back and report on it. That's how we found out about it in the first place. There are four guards present always, and they change out every three hours. Each guard is armed with a pistol, and two long-ranged blaster rifles, with who-knows-how many rounds."

Everyone let the information sink in. There was thickness in the air, one that not even a lightsaber could cut through. After a quick briefing on the plan, the group split up to get dressed. Half an hour later, the group had gathered around the entrance to the surface, their hearts beating hard. None of the natives, minus Marinette and Adrien, had experienced something like this. Everyone was dressed in their darkest clothes, with weapons that had very limited amounts of ammo. Madeline, Michael and Selma appeared a moment later, also dressed in darkness.

"Let's go." Selma ordered.

It took them all an hour to sneak up to the surface, make their way towards the food store and steal enough food to feed the people below for another few weeks (with strict rationing) and make their way back towards the Underground Temple.

Unfortunately, they were halfway down the Champs-Elysees when Madeline suddenly halted in her tracks. She turned, a chill snaking down her spine when she spotted a leather clad figure, her face hidden by a helmet. On the figure's back, a double-bladed saber that was like Cole's was strapped.

"You're not going anywhere, Jedi," the woman sneered, her voice distorted by the helmet.

"Who are you?" Madeline questioned, placing herself in front of the group. Michael and Selma took their places next to her. If she and the others beside her distracted the Inquisitor in front of them long enough, the others could get away easily and get the food back down to the Temple. Thankfully, the Inquisitor decided to focus on them, instead of the group that was slowly backing up.

Madeline could just hear the smirk in the Inquisitor's voice as she spoke, "I am the Matron of the Inquisitorial Sisters, in service to the great and glorious Emperor Palpatine. But you know me by another name."

The helmet was pulled back to reveal a Mirialan, her nose peppered with scars where her tattoos were supposed to be. Her eyes were a sickly yellow, a sneer matching the evilness that she held in her soul. Madeline's eyes went wide in shock as she watched the yellow receded enough for a startling blue to break through. The Inquisitor's expression changed into a familiar expression, one that made Madeline's heart stopped and tears to fall down her face in despair.

"Hello there, _Maddie,"_ She stated with a sickly-sweet voice. There was only one person, _one_ in the entire Order that called her that….

And she was arrested for the bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar.

"B-Barriss?" Madeline's tongue was heavy as she asked the question. The smirk only grew until it was a smile that only a lion used before it gorged itself on its kill.

"I am hurt that it took you so long to recognize me." The Mirialan said with false sadness. She reached behind her back and removed her saber.

"Well to be honest, last time we saw you, you were getting dragged off for bombing the Temple Hangar and blaming Ahsoka for it." Michael answered, his voice thankfully free of any other emotion except for slight annoyance. There was a rage that burned deeply in her eyes at Michael's tone. Even droids, who didn't really have any type of emotion programmed, felt rage whenever they were on the other side of Michael's indifferent tone before they met his lightsaber.

Apparently not even an Inquisitor was immune.

Time seemed to slow down in the next few minutes where there was nothing but chaos. Barriss had ignited and threw her saber, the blade twirling in a red circle. Madeline had to reach down and ignite her saber, but it took too long. Right as the twirling blade was about to reach her, she felt herself being pushed out of the way, landing harshly on the ground. Madeline was a little dazed, but she was sure that she heard Michael let loose a simultaneous, "NOOOOOOO!"

Almost immediately, the brunette girl came to her senses when a chill snaked up her spine. Her eyes went wide, and her heart stopped when she saw Selma….

Lying motionless….

With a red saber sticking out of her chest…

Her toxic green eyes were wide and her face showing her shock….

Barriss shot out her hand and called the saber back to her. Selma crumbled to the ground, unmoving. Madeline took that moment to disappear. She pulled out some smoke bombs that she had tucked away and threw them down on the ground. Blackish smoke engulfed the three Jedi, which Madeline took advantage of. Grabbing her master, she and Michael disappeared. 

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. My personal laptop had crashed, and I had to rewrite this chapter and unfortunately it went through a lot of editing. Hope this was an exciting chapter. Love ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Madeline and Michael rushed towards the infirmary as fast as they could when they re-entered the Underground Temple. Though people crowded the way, they moved and parted at Madeline's shouts. That and Selma was draped and injured over her shoulder.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The brunette shouted. A moment later, she was rushing in a straight line towards the infirmary as fast as she could. Michael followed her closely, worry clear in his eyes. Despite the number one rule of a leader to not let people see his emotions, tears were streaming down his face. The same thing was happening with Madeline. Her face was red as she was screaming at the top of her lungs, tears more like rivers flowed from her eyes. The sun was rising over the broken city of love, but the sun was going to be blocked out, due to the fact that fires, small and large, still burned on the surface.

Madeline's lungs burned as she took another breath but she didn't care. She had to get Selma to the intensive care part of the infirmary. Through the Force, the brunette could still feel the blonde master on her back still hanging on. Madeline could still feel the small flame that was dangerously close to being snuffed out, even in the smallest of winds. Fear was pumping through Madeline as she ran through the infirmary. People who were still in there glanced on as the brunette shouted for the chief medical droid to pull out a sustainer.

Thankfully, the chief droid did as he was ordered. Once the sustainer was pulled out and activated, Madeline laid the dying master on it and stepped back. The machine hummed as Selma's vitals popped up, along with her heart monitor. It was slow but still working. Madeline sighed, wiping the tears from her face but the next few words caused a lag of shoulders.

"I do not think that we can keep her stable for very long."

Madeline swallowed the next batch of tears that threated her. "Why not?"

"Her wounds are extensive." He informed the brunette human. The droid pulled up a holograph with a chart of human anatomy. A giant red dot appeared in the diagram's midsection…right where Selma's internal organs were. "The lightsaber, I would assume it was a lightsaber, practically melted her internal organs. I can only guess why she's still alive."

Before Madeline could say something, Adrien came in, his emerald eyes red rimmed with tears. Behind him, Michael attempted to pull him away but the blond model was rooted to the ground. His eyes searched the room, before landing on his mother in a capsule, pale, unmoving and barely alive. His heart-wrenching gasp of, "No! Mom!" was absolutely devastating on Madeline.

"Adrien, please." Madeline attempted to reason with him. "You need to go. There's nothing you can do here."

"Like hell there is!" the boy shouted. Both brunettes were taken aback at the former model's tone. Very rarely did Adrien lose his temper like this. "I'm staying here!"

"The Knight is correct, young Padawan." The droid answered. "Master Selma's vitals are dropping slowly and there is nothing that we can do."

"What…. what about…. what about those bactra tanks?"

"Her wounds are too extensive," Madeline answered, leaning up against a counter to keep herself from fainting. There was something about repeating the doctor's diagnosis….it just made it real. "Not even bacta can save her. I'm sorry."

"I'm not leaving her side." He said defiantly.

Madeline sighed tiredly. "Fine."

The three Force-sensitive kids sat down, watching as their master's (and in Adrien's case mother's) vital signs dropping slowly. Madeline had to lean over the edge of her chair to keep herself from vomiting. Adrien silently cried into his hands, his sobs mingling with slowing heart rate monitor. Michael was the most stoic of the three. Though he had sad eyes and tears brimming in his coffee brown eyes, the boy seemed content with just leaning against the wall, looking moody. Eventually, Adrien had to leave, as Selma's heart rate declined rapidly. Michael soon followed, claiming that he had to make sure that the food got put up in the right place.

That left Madeline alone. In a moment of dramatics, the brunette placed a hand on the glass over Selma's face. The scene played slowly in her mind, Madeline trying to keep her mind from thinking about it but failing.

"Why?" She breathed sadly, knowing that she would probably not know why. "You didn't have to push me out of the way."

Madeline closed her eyes as she melted into a sobbing mess. She didn't notice the soft blue glow that appeared, but she did snap her head up when she felt a warm, gentle pressure on top of her. Her eyes went wide when she saw Selma with a blue aura around her. Madeline glanced over at the heart monitor, which announced the constant slowing of Selma's heart.

"But- "

 _"No talking."_ The blonde master ordered gently. _"I don't have a lot of time."_

Tears fell from Madeline's eyes. "Please don't leave us. We need you to lead us. We'll be lost without out, Master."

 _"Oh, my dear,"_ Selma's hand moved and was stroking her cheek softly. Madeline grabbed it but her master's hand was not corporeal. _"I will always be with you. Besides, it's my time."_

"No! You don't have to leave." Madeline begged. "I can't lead."

 _"Yes, you can."_ Selma stated. _"You have lead soldiers into battle fiercely."_

"But the Clones were programmed to follow me! Besides, I've always had a Master giving me orders."

Selma's soon to be ghost smiled softly, sitting down in a chair that Adrien was using previously. _"There was a reason why I decided to give you the rank of Knight even though your Padawan training wasn't exactly complete."_

"Why?" Madeline wondered.

 _"Because you two had grown in strength and skill so quickly, I felt that you and your brother had nothing left to learn from me."_ Selma glanced over at her own body, the heart rate monitor slowing down with more and more of a pause between each beat. _"I have a choice to make. Either join the other Jedi in the Cosmic Force or exist in the physical plain as a Force Ghost."_

"Which one will you choose?" Madeline asked, hoping it was the former. Then at least, the former Jedi Master would be a peace.

 _"I don't know."_ Selma admitted. _"But always know, that I will always be with you, Michael and Adrien."_

With one last smile, the ghost of Selma disappeared. Almost a heartbeat later (wrong choice of words), the heart rate monitor announced the death of Selma Agreste Turon. Madeline sat there, the only noise being the flatlining heartrate monitor. The chief medical droid walked in, his optics going to the vital signs on the sustainer before turning the machine off.

There was no sound in the room, except for the sobbing of a brunette young woman.

-Line break-

Adrien sat in a secluded room of the Temple, crying his eyes out. Plagg watched on silently, unsure of how to deal with this. The black cat kwami wasn't really good with emotional situations like this. The blond model sobbed harder when he felt something severe completely inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason, he knew that all it life it was there but now…. now it wasn't.

Adrien knew that his mother was dying. It hurt knowing that he only got to spend time with his mother for a short period of time, and in that short period of time was spent running for his life. She was living in Paris for the last several years, and Adrien didn't even know it. There was a warm feeling that suddenly appeared in the room, causing Adrien's sobs to calm down a little. Plagg, suddenly aware of the presence that entered the room, glanced around, his ink green eyes scanning the darkness. In one corner of the room, there was a light that flickered like a flame. The kwami's eyes went wide as he darted over to Adrien's shoulder, afraid of the powerful being that was materializing in front of him. His power of chaos threatened the atmosphere of the closet when a sudden burst of peace and tranquility, far more powerful than Tikki's power, went through the room.

"Uh, kid?" Plagg whispered as the flickering flame that took shape and color. There was a burst of large mint colored hair that seemed to flow in a phantom breeze, a long cream dress that seemed to fit the person very well, and a powerful aura of peace and calm. Adrien sniffled one last time before wiping his nose and turning his eyes up. But instead of his eyes going wide, they narrowed in anger.

"What are you doing here?" the boy demanded the being that finished materialized. There was anger in his voice, most of it directed at the figure for not telling him about his mother last spring. Adrien knew for a fact that this woman, or whatever she was, knew that his mother was in Paris, but for some reason, she didn't say anything.

" _I came here to escort your mother to the Cosmic Force."_ She explained. _"But I thought I would come by to see how you were doing."_

"How do you think I'm doing!?" Adrien spat. He normally wasn't like this. But his mother died in front of him and this…. this _thing_ knew it.

" _I couldn't tell you."_ The Daughter suddenly spoke, her voice sad. The tone of her voice caught Adrien off guard, as if she could tell what he was thinking. _"Even though I am technically dead, I am still bound by the rules of Fate. I cannot change anything."_

There was a pause, in which Adrien took to consider the being's words. He learned from being Chat Noir that there were things that you could do to prevent certain things. But what was done was done. It's what helped Akuma victims get through the healing process. They couldn't help what they did while under the control of Hawkmoth. It was difficult to rationalize this though. But if what the Daughter said was true, then there was absolutely nothing that he could've done.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, My Lady." Adrien apologized, embarrassed by his actions. "It's just hard to actually accept this."

" _I understand."_ The glowing deity said. Plagg flew out of nowhere, circling the deity. The Daughter held out her palm, which the black cat fairy landed on. _"You must be strong Adrien. The Inquisitorial Matron and Hawkmoth will use your anger and sadness against you. But you mustn't let that happen."_

Adrien nodded but something tingled in the back of his skull, a thought that never went away. It was a question that refused to let him be. "Do you know the identity of Hawkmoth?"

The Daughter's hesitance was answer enough. _"I do not know for sure. The Dark side of the Force clouds everything, making it impossible to see."_

"Right." The young boy muttered. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, rubbing the last remaining tears away. "I'm gonna go find Ahsoka. I need some advice."

The Daughter nodded silently, her mint-green eyes glistening with sympathy. _"Of course. May the Force be with you, Adrien Agreste."_

That was all she said before flickering out. Adrien stood, making his way through the temple. It was slightly difficult since majority of the people had crashed in the main foyer and the surrounding room. So, he had to be careful not to step on anyone. He doubted that Madeline or Michael would be asleep. They were probably going through the same gambit of emotions as he was, probably a million times more powerful. Adrien felt a little jealous that the twins got to spend more time with his mother than he did, but those feelings were dashed when he realized that his mother saved them. And that she never forgot about him, even when she returned to her life as an alien peacekeeper.

Adrien made his way to the upper levels, sighing at the lack of bodies sleeping on the floor. The Council Room was just up ahead, a light flickering underneath the door. Praying that Ahsoka was in there, the blond model made a wiping motion, commanding the door to open. It did, the silent whooshing sound it made echoing throughout the silent temple. He didn't find the Togruta female in there, only Michael, who sat in one of the chairs that made up a circle. The brunet boy stared sadly at the center of the floor, his brown eyes seemingly staring off into nothing. Michael's elbows were resting on his knees, his hands holding his head up as sat there quietly. Tears fell from his face silently, a testament to his grief about the lost of Selma Turon Agreste.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture Madeline." He muttered, clearly unaware about who was in the doorway.

"Actually, I'm not…." Adrien trailed off when the boy glanced his way.

"Oh. Sorry Adrien." The boy apologized half-heartedly.

"It's fine." The blonde boy assured. "I was looking for Ahsoka. Do you know where she might be?"

"No, I don't." He answered. Michael kept his eyes lowered, focused on the Starbird that was etched into the stone floor probably long before either one of their families were born. "I'm sorry about your mother Adrien. I wish there was something that we could've done to help."

"We can't help what was already set in stone." Adrien muttered, repeating what the Daughter said to him almost automatically. At this, Michael glanced up at the other boy, his coffee brown eyes suddenly glinting with recognition, as if he heard those words before.

The brunet swallowed, blinking before ordering, "I think Ahsoka's in the War Room. If she's not there, check the Mediation Room."

"Okay. Thanks Michael." Adrien left, leaving the brunet boy to stare into oblivion. The blond boy passed the infirmary, where Madeline still sat, still weeping silently. Adrien continued on, not wanting to disrupt the girl's mourning. He walked a little further until he came to the War Room, where he found the Togruta studying a hologram of the star ship.

 _She's obsessed,_ Adrien thought. Then again, from Madeline told him about Ahsoka's past, the young woman was a trained soldier at the age of ten. It was both shocking and slightly disturbing. He sighed as he cleared his throat softly, waiting a moment before walking into the room. The Togruta's electric blue eyes were still focused on the image in front of her. It took about five minutes for Ahsoka to notice him.

"I'm sorry for your lost." She whispered. "Master Turon was a great leader, and even greater master. No doubt you will follow in her footsteps."

That made Adrien debate himself. "What if I don't want to follow in her footsteps? What if…. what if I don't want to be a Jedi?"

Ahsoka sighed beside him. "I know how you feel, Adrien. I do, honestly. After I was accused, I thought that I could never be a Jedi again, or put my faith in the Force. But I learned that that part will always be apart of me, no matter how hard I desired it not to be." She paused, turning to him. "Whether you wish to turn your back on your heritage as a Jedi or not is up to you. But remember this: you can distance yourself from your heritage but you cannot fully get rid of it."

Adrien let that sink in a little bit. He really didn't want to become this Jedi Master, but he felt that, in his heart, that was what his mother would've wanted. Ashoka was right about one thing: he can't distance himself from his power. His sensitivity to the Force was something that was deep in his blood, something he was born with.

There was no way to get rid of it.

The two of them sat there, Ahsoka staring at the hologram, Adrien staring at his Miraculous. Ahsoka rubbed her head, a headache making itself known. This was too much, even for her. There was no way that they could possibly defeat the invading force. One of their most skilled warriors was just killed, meaning the leadership role was now a power vacuum. Ahsoka didn't want to lead, that time was past. And though the Togruta knew that the young human beside her was a superhero, she had doubts that he was used to leading an army into battles. So, that left Madeline or Michael. Both humans had the potential to lead an army, since they were commanders in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic. If Ahsoka could, she would've chosen Madeline over Michael. Despite a ton more brash than her twin, Madeline had a sense of surety about her that Michael didn't have. And even though the young woman's plans weren't always the smartest plans, she always seemed confident in them.

Ahsoka took a breath and turned to the boy next to her to ask his opinion, when she saw she was alone. The door to the War Room was slightly ajar. The Togruta figured that the young boy left while she was deep thought. So, she returned her attention to the star destroyer before another long, loud, and frustrated sigh came through her nose.

 _Why don't you go and get some sleep Snips?_ She could almost hear her master say. Ahsoka couldn't help but huff a dry chuckle and a small smile. _You'll be able to focus better when you've had some shut eye._

"I don't think that I could sleep even if I wanted to, Master." Ahsoka found herself muttering to herself. "There's too much at stake."

 _We've dealt with worse odds before._ Her master seemed to reply.

"Okay." She relented. "But only for a few minutes."

Ahsoka turned off the console before turning to leave. She stopped dead in her tracks when she suddenly spotted a small man with a cane and a bright red shirt standing in the doorway. The Togruta grabbed her chest, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeat.

"I'm sorry to startle you." The old man apologized. He stepped to the light, revealing a face that could've been from Mykapo (his accent was similar to the planet) but from what Selma had said, there weren't any other people form their galaxy on this planet.

"It's fine." Ahsoka assured. She straightened, thankful that her heart stopped racing. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I was just looking for you, Master Tano." The man informed her.

"Oh?" Ahsoka was surprised by that, too surprised to correct the title given to her by the man.

The man nodded. "Before she left, Selma gave me her Miraculous."

Ahsoka's brow markings furrowed in confusion. "Selma mentioned the Miraculous before. But she never really explained what they were."

"They are pieces of jewelry infused with ancient power." The man answered with a vagueness that only old, mysterious men seemed to hold. "Selma's Miraculous was the Bee Miraculous, one that she had in her possession for longer than most Miraculous holders. In this time of chaos and death, I am not really sure if it would be wise to give another person the responsibility."

"Well, when you put it like that, I would suggest that you hold off on choosing," Ahsoka suggested hesitantly. "But that's just me."

"I appreciate the input, my dear." He said before turning and hobbling out of the room. Though the man knew her name, Ahsoka was all too shocked to ask for his name. So, she just watched the man hobble out of the room. The Togruta just shook her head before she headed towards her quarters. Almost as soon as she entered, the young woman collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking over her suddenly. She didn't even fight the sleep, only embraced it. Soon, she was a lightly snoring young woman, trapped in the arms of sleep.

-Line break-

Phoenix Squadron leader June Sato sat in his personal quarters, his mind occupied by different things. There was a lot of things that were happening too fast for the leaders of the Rebellion to keep up with. Senator Organa was having little luck trying to convince the Senate to take the T-7s off the market. That and he was having trouble recruiting members to build the fighting force the would hopefully overthrow the Empire slowly. Ahsoka was still missing, having not answered any of the transmissions sent by the Mykapo male and many of the other squadron leaders.

Despite the major road blocks that have appeared in the past few weeks, there were a few that helped Sato's very low spirits. Hera Syndulla, one of the best pilots they had in the fleet so far, had taken on another crew member. According to the Twi'lek pilot, the other crew member was a former Jedi Padawan, who, understandably, was drowning in alcohol when he joined. The daughter of the Ryloth freedom fighter had said that she would get back to the Rebellion as soon as she could, when the unknown man was asleep. Several of the other rebel cells had reported a steady incline of membership, with thorough background checks for those new members. Others though….

There was nothing more stressful than trying to be one step in front of an army that was better trained, that had the better strategists and that were a ton more brutal. Of course, the Rebellion already had some issues with cells gone rogue. Saw Gerrera, for example, who was leader of the Onderon team had already put together a crew to fight against the Empire in their own ways. It was something that Senator Organa had been trying to keep from happening but despite his best efforts, the Onderon freedom fighter just will not listen.

"Commander Sato," a voice brought the Mykapo man out of his thoughts.

"What is it, young man?" He asked softly.

"Senator Organa wishes to speak to you." The soldier answered almost robotically. Sato and the soldier exchanged a salute before the young soldier left to do his duties. The commander left to deal with the call, hopefully the Senator of Alderaan had some information about Ahsoka. Phoenix Squadron could sure use some help with the Empire on their end of things.

Sato made his way to the communications room, every soldier his passed saluting him. But the man only just nodded in return. He was going to have grey hairs before long.

The communications room was bustling with activity. Senator Organa was present, via hologram, next to the center console. Several other members of several other cells were there, including Hera Syndulla. Sato cleared his throat to get the others' attention.

 _"Excellent,"_ The Senator stated. _"Now this emergency meeting can begin. Our last communication with Fulcrum was troubling to say the least."_

"What is the status of the Invasion?" Commander Sato questioned. As far as he knew, he has received no communication from the Togruta regarding the situation on the primitive planet. Last thing he ever heard of the female, was that she was stopping at Alderaan to refuel and to let the Senator know where she was going to be. Sato was a little furious when he learned that the former Jedi was disobeying his (and by extension Bail's) orders but he also remembered that there were several other Jedi on the planet. The anger dissipated when the commander realized this. He hoped, with everything he had, he hoped that once the invasion was taken care of, then the three Jedi would lend a hand.

 _"That's the thing."_ Captain Syndulla said. _"The Empire is apparently jamming all transmissions. There's no way for them to get a message out, so we really don't know."_

 _"The last message I received, the Empire was just arriving and initiating its first wave of attacks."_ Admiral Ackbar, the leader of the Christophsis cell, said. _"The Empire has jammed all communications after that, making it impossible to contact Fulcrum."_

"We need to find a way to get a message to them." Sato found himself say. "They need to know that we support them."

 _"They need more than support."_ Hera stated with such emotion it made Sato feel bad. _"They need help. Supplies, fire power."_

 _"Captain Syndulla, you may have a point there."_ Senator Organa pointed out. _"If you would so kindly do a supply drop, that would be amazing."_

 _"Of course, Senator."_ The Twi'lek agreed.

 _"Come by Alderaan as soon as you can to pick up the supplies."_ He instructed. A moment later, the meeting was finished and the leaders of the Rebellion blinked out. Sato sat in quiet as he racked his brain, feeling very ashamed at the way he behaved at the meeting. But no matter what happened, it was his duty to follow protocol. The Empire didn't need to know about the size and strength of the Rebellion's fighting force. Not yet, at least. Thankfully, though, Captain Syndulla and her new partner took up the mantel of supplying the city with supplies.

Unfortunately, as he was just sitting down for lunch he realized something. If the communications on Earth were cut, then how would the people know that they had someone coming to bring them food? How would they create a rendezvous?

But being the cynical person that he was, he shrugged it off. They could figure it out. He had his own rebel cell to deal with.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days later….

Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn't sleep.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the next morning, there would be a battle to free those trapped by the Imperials. Perhaps it was connected to the anxiety that Madeline would lead the attack, and not Selma. It wasn't that the bluenette didn't have any faith in the brunette, far from it. But the young girl looked like she was pushing it hard. Madeline had privately called a meeting with those who had been apart of the first mission to retrieve food (which was dwindling faster than anyone could predict) to tell them that Selma had been killed and that she was in charge. Thankfully, her tone was serious enough for Chloe or any of her lackeys not to argue.

There was such a difference in Madeline's attitude and demeanor that none of the other citizens, even the older ones who weren't used to having those younger than them give them orders, questioned or challenged her. Even the former mayor, who seemed to have given up any and all privileges that came with the title, allowed Madeline to hold the branch of leadership.

Even though the supply run a couple of days ago (or was it a couple of weeks? It was really hard to tell time down in the Temple) was successful, they were dwindling far faster despite the strict rationing. Michael suspected someone was sneaking into the food stores and stealing more than their share, so now they had a guard twenty-four-seven, which was HK. There was no surprise there.

Fed up with not being able to sleep, the designer sat up and made her way towards the training room. Tikki was perched on her shoulder, snoozing lightly. The kwami and miraculous holder had both consulted Master Fu, who had thankfully made it down to the temple. Before she died, Selma had given him her miraculous for safe keeping, meaning there was another miraculous to give out. Of course, they both agreed, that unless it was absolutely necessary, Master Fu wouldn't choose anymore wielders. Add to the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir need to be extra careful when in battle with their miraculous. Hawkmoth no doubt joined the Imperials, and would no doubt use the Inquisitor's immeasurable rage, hate and anger. Marinette hoped that they wouldn't have to deal with an akumatized Inquisitor.

That was something that could not be dealt with.

Marinette sighed as she finally found herself in the training room. It was empty, unlike the rooms and corridor of the Temple, which were crowded with people. There was something about being alone in the large training room that made her feel small, and it felt slightly amazing. The ceiling was decorated in a mosaic tile design, depicting scenes that seemed like they were out of a sci-fi movie. But from her lessons here, Marinette knew that those scenes were depicting things from the Jedi's past. The bluenette made her way towards the center of the room, allowing herself to be dwarfed by the largeness of the room.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked, startling her. Marinette jumped, and spun around, only to see Ahsoka standing in the far corner, watching her from the shadow. Her hood was down, allowing her lekku to swing freely. Noting Marinette's startled expression, the Togruta just chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's fine." Marinette assured. "And to answer your question, yeah, I think it's beautiful."

Ahsoka slunk out of the corner and made her way to where Marinette stood. She craned her neck to look at the ceiling. "I wish that I knew about these temples. Then, I could've brought some Jedi who escaped here. Maybe then, they would be safe."

Marinette could only nod silently. She remembered that lesson. Madame Cammi told her how all those Jedi were systematically hunted down and killed by those who served the Galactic Empire. Being the curious one, Marinette questioned the older woman in front of her as respectfully as she could, "Were you there? In the massacre?"

Ahsoka's brilliant blue eyes seemed to become dim. They seemed to become watery as she answered softly, "No I wasn't. I was on Mandalore before that happened. But I heard about it after the fact. I felt it in the Force, even."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like…" Ahsoka trailed off as if searching for the right word. "Like the very Force itself was screaming in agony. Like it was being ripped apart in two."

She was silent as a tear trailed down her cheek. The two sat there in silence, both unsure of what to say. Marinette rubbed her arms, feeling a chill suddenly coming over her. Her curiosity was still boiling beneath the surface, but it was clear Ahsoka was uncomfortable with talking about her past. Especially the war. So, the holder of the Ladybug miraculous pushed down her curiosity in favor of asking the Togruta to spar with her. It seemed to give the young woman a great distraction, seeing how her mood was almost brightened by the offer.

"I can't promise to go easy on you." Ahsoka warned as the two took position. "I was quite the warrior when I was younger."

"Well, don't worry about going easy on me." Marinette assured. She moved her hair out of the way of her earrings. "I'm the Miraculous Ladybug."

"You don't say." Ahsoka muttered. She had been told by Selma that her son, Adrien, was Chat Noir. It really was amazing how interact and complex Fate was. Everything happened for a reason, was Master Yoda's saying. If that was true, then the twins and Master Selma were destined to wind up here on Earth. Maybe it was Fate that the three of them went through what they went through in order to become better warriors. The twins were better, much better then if they were held back by the chains of the Order. And sadly, Ahsoka believed that the Order held everyone that was apart of it back, afraid of power that was natural. Heck, they held her master back because they were afraid of his power, and that caused the Sith to gain power. They were all blind, too focused on the smokescreen that was the Clone Wars.

Chancellor Palpatine was thorough in his destruction.

"Ready?" Marinette's question brought Ahsoka out of her thoughts. Dashing all the dark thoughts that threatened to distract her, Ahsoka nodded, her smile truly terrifying. The Togruta young woman and the teenage human stood at the ready, their muscles tense. It was Marinette who made the first move. She attacked with a flurry of the movements. The young girl clad in black to melt into the shadows was a blur, something that took all of Ahsoka's attention to keep from being hurting. The Force-Sensitive Togruta had to keep from throwing the young girl against the wall with the Force, as was habit.

All joking aside, this girl before her had such skill. If she hadn't told Ahsoka about the magical piece of jewelry, the former Padawan would've thought that this young girl was a former Padawan herself. Or she was a bounty hunter of Mandalorian decent. She was amazing.

 _If only she had been born a Force-Sensitive in the time of peace,_ Ahsoka lamented as she blocked a strike, then went on the offensive. Ahsoka knowingly pushed the young girl back to the other side of the circle. Out of instinct, the Togruta pulled back her arm and thrust it out. The Force came tumbling through her, like an underused wire suddenly being put back to use. It strangely felt comforting, to still have that power. Though, Ahsoka felt it was just a fluke, using the Force. She was no longer a Jedi, and by default, gave up her right to manipulate the midichlorians when she denounced that part of her life. And the power she had behind the Force push would've had Marinette thrown all the way to the back wall, but thankfully the young bluenette had experience being thrown across a battleground.

Without even a thought, Marinette twisted her body to where her feet were scraping the ground. She bent her knees slightly, as if preparing to launch herself, only in reverse. Balanced and centered, the holder of the Miraculous managed to kneel, still moving backwards. It wasn't until her hand touched the ground in an attempt to anchor herself did she stop sliding. The young girl stood, brushing off the dust that had collected on her tight-fitting black outfit. She blushed at Ahsoka's shocked face that seemed to be frozen in stone. The blush deepened when her eyes lifted to the observation deck, where Madeline stood watching. There was a slight glitter of surprise in her coffee-brown eyes but her face remained as stoic as the busts that lined the front entrance.

A moment of staring at each other passed before the brunette turned around, and disappeared. Marinette sighed as she took a deep breath and wiping the sweat off her brow. The two women strode towards the main part of the Temple, quietly talking about different things, refraining from joking about their situation. It wasn't until they were about to reach the end of the Training Wing did Michael appeared, out of breath. His eyes immediately zeroed on Marinette and Ahsoka, who had gone dead quiet.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Ahsoka questioned, her tone that of a commander.

"Madeline said she needed to see you." The boy answered in between pants. He placed his hands on his knees for a moment before standing straight. "HK managed to receive a coded message for Master Selma."

"How'd it get through?" Marinette asked. "I thought all the communications were being jammed."

"They are." Michael confirmed. "But apparently, Ayla's been experimenting with some of the technology."

 _Classic Ayla._ Marinette thought with a slight inward giggle. Out loud she said, "Okay. So, who is it from?"

She received her answer when she arrived at the main communications room. Madeline and Marinette's main group of friends were there, minus Adrien. Marinette felt her heart tighten in pity for the former model. He was most likely in the Mediation Room, where he had sealed himself for the past few days. The only people who had managed to get him to talk were Madeline and Michael. The bluenette designer heard from the brunette twins that he was learning how to mediate properly, and they were also secretly training him separate from the rest of the group. They were teaching him to properly push down all emotions, so that he didn't fall down to the Dark Side, nor get akumatized.

The rest of the city were trained in that technique as well, just separately. And with less intensity.

"The message that was able to break through the communications jam, thanks to Ayla," The reporter blushed before Madeline pushed on, "was from an insurgent. She said that she would drop off needed supplies for us. It should be enough to last us until we are able to free this city."

Ahsoka's brow-markings furrowed in thought. "Who's the insurgent?"

"Apparently Hera Syndulla." Michael answered from his position adjacent from Madeline's. It was amazing how quickly the human male could turn off that 'nonchalant-chillax-noncaring' persona of his and flip on his 'best-commander-since-Skywalker' persona.

"But that's going against protocol!" The Togruta muttered angrily.

"What protocol?" Nino questioned curiously.

There was a moment of silence before Madeline answered, "There are a group of people, thankfully still loyal to the Galactic Republic, who are putting together a Rebellion. At the meeting almost, a year and a half ago, it was decided that the different rebel cells in certain areas would not have contact with each other until it was time to bring them together and strike a decisive blow against the Empire. Unless contacted directly by the heads of the Rebellion, none of the cells are to do anything that might suggest a larger agenda."

"But I also received a coded message from a Senator Organa." HK-89 announced.

"What does it say?" Madeline questioned.

"I am not sure." The Jedi-Killer admitted. "I have just received the transmission and am decoding it as we speak."

"Robots, man." Marinette heard someone whisper. Most likely Nino.

Madeline sighed as she fiddled with the center console. "Okay. Let me know immediately when you have decoded the message. For now, we're going to focus on Hera's message. Michael, if would be so kind."

The brunette boy did as he was asked, moving forwards and pressing a couple of buttons on the console in a seemingly random pattern. But Marinette knew from lessons that he was typing in the code to pull up the coded message. Though the group of teens from Earth knew they were being trusted with information that could get them killed, the Twin Jedi didn't allow the code to announced. Marinette guessed Madeline must've thought it was too much trust to allow in this time of deception and backstabbing.

A moment later, words appeared in Basic. It a very short message, barely a few words but the message was clear. Marinette's very short grasp of Basic was very helpful in this situation, seeing as there wasn't anything that didn't look unfamiliar in it. The message was simple: they were going to drop by and give the needed supplies that would hopefully last them long enough until they were freed from the iron grip of the Imperials. Michael pressed a button, the words blinking in and out, forming into words that the others would understand. The bluenette seemed to reread the message, her mind going through different scenarios that could possibly go through with this.

"Can we give them a reply?" Madeline's question brought Marinette out of her thoughts.

"I suppose," HK muttered. "However, we will need to know their exact location. Otherwise, the message could easily be intercepted by who knows what."

The room was silent as everyone, even the kids from Earth, pondered a solution to the problem. Marinette, despite her very timid nature, had an idea.

"How long does it take to get from where they're coming from to Earth?"

Madeline, Michael and Ahsoka glanced at each other, as if all three were silently gauging the question based on experience. Madeline spoke up, "Depends on where they're coming from. HK?"

"I calculate that the transmission was coming from Alderaan." The droid answered without a single moment of hesitation.

"Okay then." Madeline muttered. Michael spoke next.

"If you're talking about how many Earth days, configuring in Hyperspace lanes and refueling time, I'd say that they were, oh, a day or so from here?"

"The message was sent out five days ago, and we're only getting it now." Ahsoka grumbled, slightly annoyed by that fact. "So, Michael your calculations are somewhat correct."

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do about signaling the ship." Ayla said. Marinette racked her brain, trying to come up with something that would be sneaky, yet allow the ship to see it. Nothing came to mind, or rather, nothing that would not give her secret away came to mind. The bluenette glanced up to see a rather mischievous smile slowly spread on Madeline's face. That brought a small smile to her own face, knowing that the brunette had an idea that _so_ her.

"I think I have an idea about how to do two things at once." She announced. Then she suddenly excused herself and dismissed the meeting.

The kids grumbled as they exited the room, except for Madeline, Michael and Ahsoka. Marinette wanted to hang back, just so she could talk freely about her ideas without the fears of giving away her secret. Though, as she hesitated for a moment later, the former designer decided that it would be better to allow the three Jedi to talk about things that needed to be done in private. She turned and walked out, her feet guiding her towards the Meditating Room. The bluenette zoned out, her mind wondering to what the group was facing in an unknown amount of time in the near-future.

After the incident with the food, Madeline had told the group of teens what they were facing. They would have to kill people in order to achieve victory. None of the battles from here on out would be the typical battles that Ladybug and Chat Noir would fight. There would be death and bloodshed. It was a gruesome to say something like, but Madeline had said it was something like an eye for an eye. The Stormtroopers, the soldiers that willingly carry out the orders of the Emperor or Inquisitors no matter how horrible the orders were, would not hesitate to kill any insurgents.

Marinette blinked, realizing that she had arrived in the Mediation wing. She strode up the door, waiting a moment before the door swished open. There in the middle of the room lit only by scented candles, Adrien Agreste sat on his knees. His usual, upkept blond hair had grown, reaching his shoulders. It was tied back in a half-ponytail, making the former model look like those warriors in the history of the Jedi, his usual ensemble of white jacket, black tee, and jeans, replaced by crème robes. The bluenette glanced down at her clothing. Like everyone involved with the food mission, they tossed out their usual bright ensembles out and donned dark clothing or traditional Jedi robes that were lying around.

Marinette had a dressed herself in a black tank top that didn't have sleeves, black jeans, boots and fingerless-gloves. Madeline had also given her some cloth to wrap around her upper arms. The bluenette had removed her childish ponytails, and placed a black bandana in it. Ayla had teased that the look made her look even more like a warrior than Ladybug.

The former designer was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Adrien had turned around and was looking at her with those green orbs that seemed to glow in the dim light. The model, who had heard someone enter the room, blinked when he saw it was Marinette. He was expecting someone like Madeline or Ahsoka, coming to tell him that there was a new mission. But he was honestly surprised to see Marinette.

"Marinette?" He asked. She appeared lost in thought but when he spoke her name, she seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh, uh, hi." She stuttered slightly.

That normalcy seemed to bring a small smile to his face, which seemed to get her flustered even more. "Is there something that you need?"

"We, uh, have a mission." The bluenette announced. Adrien's smile dropped but he nodded grimly. The last mission had taken his mother away. He didn't want to lose anymore of his friends. Marinette hesitantly stood there for a moment before nodding and left. But Adrien grabbed her hand, holding her back. The girl's cheeks when from a light pink to fire-engine red.

"A-Adrien?"

"I…." The words seemed to die in his throats but he pushed through the lump that seemed to suddenly appear. "I just want to tell you that I'm grateful that you're my friend. And, even though we started off on the wrong foot, I will always be thankful that you took the time to get to know me."

Marinette seemed to dissolve at his words but pulled herself together enough to say, "Same here, Adrien. I…I don't know how my life would've been different i-if you weren't my friend."

The two stared into each other's eyes before Adrien pulled her into a hug. It shocked Marinette but she eventually melted into his arms. She took in a big breath of Adrien's scent, trying to commit it to memory in the case of something happening to him on the mission. The thought had her heart clenching in fear, but she forced her feelings down. They wouldn't do anything for her in the coming mission.

Adrien and Marinette broke apart when the door swished open, and someone cleared his/her throat. They jumped apart, both of their faces bright red as they glanced over at Ayla, who had a cocked eyebrow and a knowing smirk. Thankfully, though, the dark-skinned reporter didn't comment on it.

"Madeline says she needs to see you, Adrien." She announced. The former reporter gave her friend a playful wink before she turned around and left. Adrien let a nervous chuckle loose before he turned and left, leaving Marinette lost in her own little world, giggling like she was drunk. Despite the situation, and the foreboding feeling that hung over them, the bluenette suddenly felt like she was floating on Cloud 9.

Adrien wasn't feeling the same way as Marinette, even though his heart was pounding hard. He knew that he had missed the meeting on what the three Jedi were planning to do to free those trapped by the Imperials. That was probably the reason why Ahsoka, Madeline and Michael wanted to see him. But in all honesty, the former blond model couldn't seem to get over the death of his mother. Adrien couldn't think that he would completely get over this kind lost. He was close to her, even though he didn't realize that Selma was his mother.

That begged the question, one he hoped to have asked Madeline or Michael: How did Adrien not realize that Selma was his mother?

Her portraits hung all throughout the house, he scrolled through pictures on his phone, and he even had her picture as a computer desktop. And he had been going to her dojo every Wednesday since last spring! Adrien should've seen it. He should've recognized the woman's bright green eyes, and golden hair. Maybe it was the fact that the long scars that marred her face. That was the second question. The last time that had seen his mother, she had perfect flawless skin that put many models on his dad's payroll to shame. But she never really flaunted her beauty. Selma had taught Adrien the meaning of being humble. She had taught him that there were things more important than beauty and money.

Lessons that he would take with him, even when she disappeared.

Adrien blinked and found himself in front of the door that led to the War Room. He heard shouting inside, even behind the closed door. The young man swallowed his slight fear before taking a step forward, the door swishing open. As if a flip was switched, all of the shouting in the room ceased almost as soon as he stepped a foot in the room. The young Force-Sensitive blinked at the atmosphere that seemed to be thick with anger and frustration.

"Adrien." The brunette Jedi greeted with a nod of her head.

"Madeline." He greeted with a bob of her head.

"We need your opinion on an attack plan we have." Ahsoka stated, her voice thick with a commanding tone that she probably used several years ago when she was a commander, used to soldiers obeying her orders.

"Okay." The blonde muttered. Madeline didn't hesitate another moment more. The brunette pulled up a layout of the city, with a star destroyer included.

"We are planning on using a special type of explosive, a diversion will take place on the South side of the city." Madeline explained. She pointed two fingers to a specific place on the layout, a red dot appearing on the map. Adrien crossed his arms, stroking his chin. A glance over at Ahsoka, he saw a strange look on her face. It was a crossed between a smirk and a knowing smile, like what Adrien was doing caused a memory to bubble up from her past. But the blond shook himself out of his stupor, forcing himself to pay attention to the brunette still talking, "After the diversion, there's going to be a two-pronged attack. One division will attack the prison camp, and the other one will meet with the _Ghost_ and pick up supplies."

"You mean, we're going to get food?" The boy asked with slight hope.

"Food, water, medical supplies, weapons, and ammunition." Michael answered with slight excitement. "All of the good stuff."

"The only problem that we have in this plan, is that once the explosion goes off, every stormtrooper in the vicinity would be on us like flies on crap."

Michael's face scrunched up in disgust but Adrien was too deep in thought to comment on the analogy. "How about a four-pronged attack? Two diversions, on two separate sides of the city and that way, we can spread the Stormtroopers out thinly enough to put our plan into action without having to worry about too many of them attacking us."

"I'm not too sure if we have enough explosives to do a four-pronged attack." Madeline muttered.

"I can see if we have the supplies." Michael offered.

"Do we have time for an inventory?" Ahsoka questioned. Madeline groaned slightly, raking her hands through her hair. She leaned on her arms, as if trying to keep from shouting angrily.

"Don't we have starfighters?" The brunet twin questioned suddenly. Madeline slowly lifted her head, her eye twitching slightly annoyance.

"The universe is my worst enemy." She muttered. With a slightly more confidence, "Okay, this is we're going to do. Ahsoka and Michael, you two are going to check the starfighters, make sure they're working and filled. Adrien, you are going to gather up as many volunteers as you can. I'll go and do inventory on the explosions. Hopefully, the universe won't throw anymore hardballs at us."

The three nodded and left the room. Ahsoka and Michael immediately went towards where the starfighters were stored, while Adrien went towards the Main Foyer. He took a deep breath to calm his fast beating heart down. Never in his life had he tried to convince a large crowd of people to get to risk their lives and follow a person that had, in their opinion, betrayed them and brought destruction on them. Of course, that was probably the reason why Madeline chose him to convince people to risk their lives.

"Mother help me." He muttered as he took his place on the observation deck that overlooked the main foyer. People milled around, some cluttered in groups doing different things to pass the time, while others were just asleep. Most of the people that had been in the infirmary were out, the minimum amount of medical supplies they had barely being enough. Mylene and Rose could be spotted from the observation deck with their families.

Adrien took a deep breath, cleared his throat and spoke loud and clearly.

"People of Paris." He stated loudly. Every stopped what they were doing and glanced up. Here goes nothing…. 

-Line break-

Intergalactic Hyperspace lane….

Hera Syndulla mulled over the controls silently, the stars outside the window stretched as they smoothly went the speed of light. The Twi'lek pilot sighed as she stood and made her way out of the cockpit, with an order to her astromech to keep them course. Within a few days, they would be in the Milky Way Galaxy, and near Earth. Hera couldn't tell her two new crewmates that mission was from the Rebellion, so she told them that this was a relief mission that she decided to do. In her opinion, a half-truth was better than a lie.

As she strode into the hold to check the supplies, the daughter of Cham Syndulla picked up the sounds of rough housing in the galley. Though the walls of the _Ghost_ were insulated, the sounds seemed to pierce the insulation. Hera shook her head, unsure of what she was going to with those she allowed to join her crew. One of them being the last few Lasats in the universe. She crossed paths with him when he tried to steal her ship. Feeling slight pity for him, Hera took him underneath her guidance.

The second person that was with Hera was someone that could be compared to a drunken enigma. Hera met him when he tried to flirt with her after drowning himself in a bottle. She managed not to kill him after he used some rather…. profane words. The two managed to get into some trouble with a couple of Stormtroopers, in which the man was injured. Hera took him back to her ship to heal, and when he finally sobered up, he offered his skills. Of course, the lime green Twi'lek had to lock up all the alcohol with the key on around her neck before she did so.

"What are you two doing?" Hera demanded as she stepped into the galley. She found them indeed rough housing. The Lasat, whose full name was Garazeb Orrelios but preferred Zeb, had the human male, who went by the name Kanan Jarrus, in a headlock. Kanan tried to free himself by trying to pulling out, but the Lasat held on tight. The two males glanced up, Zeb still not letting go.

"Oh, hey Hera." Zeb greeted, a stupid grin on his face. "We there yet?"

"Not quite yet." Hera answered, still leaning up against the wall with a smirk and eyebrow cocked. "Howe, exactly, did you two get into this situation?"

"He bet me several credits that I couldn't beat him in a wrestling match." Zeb answered. Kanan's face was going slightly red, weakly slapping the Lasat's arm. "Looks like I'm getting paid!"

"Alright Zeb, let'em go." Hera ordered playfully. "I think he's suffered enough."

 _She didn't know the half of it._

Zeb, thankfully, didn't argue. The purple Lasat let the human go, the male falling to the floor, coughing. Hera noticed the man's stance, and stepped in before things got too hot.

"Enough rough housing, you two. We need to go over our plans for what we're gonna do when we get to Earth."

"How many Imperials we talking?" Kanan questioned.

"Don't know." Hera answered. "But I'll be darned if we let the numbers determine whether or not we get these supplies to the survivors."

"Okay." Zeb shrugged. He didn't want his new friend go on another rant. "What's the plan?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Madeline believed that the rush of adrenaline at leading an army into battle would never come again. She always thought that her days as a commander in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic were over when the Empire took over and practically made all Jedi criminals. But now, standing with two battalions of Parisian volunteers behind her, as well as a couple of small divisions, the brown haired Padawan felt the familiar rush of excitement. Though it was subdued, the young woman was now the main one issuing the orders instead of having to carry them out.

Madeline and her brother had tried to give all those who volunteered were equipped with at least three explosives, and two cartridges of ammo. But some were weaponless, much to their and Madeline's fear and other's frustration. She had tried to have about three people who had weapon in a group. Unfortunately, it obviously wasn't enough.

"Are we ready?" She asked Michael, who had come to stand by her after making a headcount.

"Pretty much." The boy answered, pulling out his blaster and checking it. "What about you? You nervous?"

Madeline nodded. "A little."

"Why? You've led armies into battle before."

"I know. But…. I've always been following orders given to me, but now I'm the one giving the orders that could make or break the operation."

"Don't worry." Michael assured her with a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great."

The brunette nodded, thankful that her brother was still here. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the crowd, straightening her spine and making herself unconsciously taller. She loudly cleared her throat, the noise almost immediately dying down. Several hundred pairs of eyes turned to her simultaneously and for a moment, her confidence almost blew out like a candle a strong breeze. But one glance at her brother restored Madeline's confidence.

Pointing to the smallest group, she said, "Alpha group, you're going to come with me to get the supplies, courtesy of the Rebellion." To the group that Michael stood in front of, she announced, "Beta group, you're going to go to the Northern side of the city and free as many of the prisoners as you can. Avoid any other head on confrontations if you can."

The people in that group nodded solemnly. Madeline spotted several grim expressions and also several expressions that held acceptance for the inevitable.

"Gamma group, you will be on the South side of the city, creating whatever disturbance you can make." She said, pointing to the last group. "Same goes for the Delta group, except you'll be on the East side." Madeline paused, scanning the area, trying to meet all of the faces. "I won't sugarcoat it, people. This mission will be difficult, but we can do this. Together. Remember, except for the Gamma and Delta groups, all groups need to get in and get out. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and Madeline allowed her shoulders to relax a little bit.

"Good," She cleared her throat a little bit. "Madame Cammi, I need you to guide the Gamma group through the West tunnel and HK, can you direct the Delta group through the north tunnel?"

The blue alien ghost appeared, much to the civilian's surprise, nodded with a slight bob of her head. HK saluted before starting to walk towards his assigned group. After a moment of the groups huddling together, they split off, going off into their different directions. Madeline watched Michael lead the Beta group. She silently prayed for his safety, hoping that whoever was up there would finally listen to her prayers. She blinked, turning towards the small group of teens that had volunteered to get the supplies. Marinette and Adrien were a part of it, which she was thankful for. The brunette forced a small smile.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

Madeline brandished her blaster, looking almost too cool and badass. "You know it."

"Let's go kick some Imperial butt!" Ayla shouted. The other kids shouted in agreement. Madeline nodded and together, the group dashed towards the entrance.

-Line Break-

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Chloe whispered as she hurriedly darted into shadows. Over her hair (which hadn't been washed in five days and was starting to feel greasy and disgusting) she had a black hat. Her heart thundered in her chest every time the gun at her side hit her leg. Never in her life did she think that she would be part of something similar to a rebellion, or an insurgency. She always thought that her life would be nothing but glamor and privilege. But now…. she had dirt smudged over her face, her clothes were very poorly made and she reeked of sweat. Nothing could've been more embarrassing to her a year ago, but now none of that mattered. Not when the fate of her beloved city hangs in the balance.

Madeline glanced down at her dimmed holopad. Her eyes scanned it, her brow furrowing in thought. "We should be. There isn't anything that says they got held up, or something like that."

"Well, where are they?" She couldn't help it. It was cooler than usual, and there was anxiety that pumped through her. Madeline gestured for her and the others to stay down and quiet in an answer to her question.

They sat in silence a moment in the safety of an alleyway, ducking deeper when a patrol went by. For a moment, Chloe felt as though her feet were falling asleep, then she heard something. It was a deeper rumbling sound than the patrolling thing that the Stormtroopers used. Madeline glanced up, a small smile spreading across her mouth, her eyes lighting up with relief.

"They're here." She whispered. The brunette pulled out a couple marked explosives. Chloe watched with baited breath as her 'superior' pressed a button, holding it down until a beeping noise and a flashing light appeared on it. With all her strength, Madeline threw it up in the air. It exploded in the air in an explosion of color. A moment later, Chloe felt the ground rock, and a second later, several explosions met her ears.

The others have initiated the plan.

The small ship made a sharp U-turn, before landing near them. All of them had to shield their eyes from the dirt that flew at them from the strength of the engines. When it finally landed, Chloe could only gawk at the largeness of it. She had seen ships in the Underground Temple, but they were nothing compared to this. It was almost like something straight out of _Galaxy Wars_ (which she had a guilty pleasure for).

As the group continued to stare, the back opened with a hiss. Madeline rested one hand on her lightsaber and the other on her blaster, tense. But they didn't need to worry, it seemed. A young man, probably in his early twenties strolled down the ramp, pushing a large crate. He wore a green turtle neck and long jeans. Chloe raised an eyebrow as she examined the stranger a little more. He had brown hair, the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and a small goatee. For some reason, the blonde found this man…cute. After the brown-haired man came the strangest creature the former mayor's daughter had ever seen. It looked like a mix of a cat, a gorilla and tiger (it had strips) with a purple color. He was also wearing a dark green jumpsuit and a staff attached to his back. The strange cat-gorilla-tiger creature pushed a crate, parking it next to the human's. A green woman came next. She looked like the blue alien in the Underground Temple, but with a light green tint to her. And she was dressed in what looked like a flight suit.

The group, especially Madeline, surged forward. However, the natives of planet Earth were a little more hesitant than the brunette, who embraced the green-skinned woman like greeting an old friend. The other kids strode over to the human and the strange purple creature, who were leaning against the crates nonchalantly. While Madeline was chatting with the alien, the teens went through the crates. Chloe pushed forward and rummaged through the crate, elated to see a whole bunch of soap. Finally, a chance to get clean!

"I appreciate this, Captain," The blonde heard Madeline say. "You don't know how much this'll help us."

"Don't mention it." The green-skinned woman assured. "We're just trying to help."

The brunette walked up to the purple beast, a solemn expression on her face. The large creature seemed shocked when the young leader took his paws and held them in her own. She said something in a strange language, something that made the purple creature's ears to flatten against his skull. Tears appeared in his eyes but he stood tall, nodding in agreement with whatever Madeline had said.

"A patrol's coming!" Nino whisper-shouted. Everyone quickly dashed into the shadow right as a couple of stormtroopers came by, shining a light down the alley. Chloe heard what sounded like the static on a radio. One of the stormtroopers with an orange arm guard glanced down, ordering the other one to move out. The mayor's daughter's heart was pounding in her chest when Madeline turned to the group, a glinting in her eyes giving Chloe the chills.

"We have to go and help them." She declared.

"But what about the supplies?" Ayla demanded, gesturing to the crates. "The people need these supplies."

Madeline seemed to hesitate, but the light remained. "You and your friends can take it down to the Temple. I'm going to help my brother."

She ran off before anyone else could do or say anything. Chloe saw Marinette and Adrienkins glance at each other before dashing after Madeline. The rest of her class did the same, only pushing the crates into the shadows and thanking the people that brought them before following the others. An explosion echoed through the air and that did it for the former blonde's resolve. Taking a deep breath, and wondering what was happening to her, Chloe dashed after the others.

The three remaining aliens blinked. The Lasat was the only one to say something.

"Uh, what just happened?"

-Line break-

Michael grunted as he blocked another blast with his lightsaber. He didn't want to think about where his mission went wrong. At first, it was going great. The group managed to draw the attention of the Stormtroopers, drawing most of them away from Madeline and the other groups. Unfortunately, they did such a good job that they soon got too much attention from the Stormtroopers. Soon, the group was surrounded, fighting off the soldiers of the Empire. Only three people from his group had been killed, but Michael didn't want any more deaths on his head. So, he had several people setting off explosives at different intermissions to signal Madeline and the other groups that they were in trouble.

Hopefully, it wouldn't take his twin much longer to get the signal.

"General!" someone shouted. The brunet Knight turned, despite telling these people that he technically wasn't a general. One of the adult members of his division was waving him over. Michael dodged several laser blasts to get to the soldier that was hunkered down behind a turned over hoverbike.

"What's up?" Michael asked as soon as he managed to get next to the adult.

"One of the subdivisions isn't responding." The soldier announced. Michael felt his heart plummet slightly. Most of his division got separated but was able to keep communications. If they aren't responding, then the Empire was either jamming all comm units or they were wiped out. He really hoped that it was the former. Before he could give an order, a chill slithered down his spine. Careful to avoid the laser blasts still raining down upon the small insurgency, Michael peered over the makeshift shelter, trying to find the source of the chill. His eyes went wide when he noticed it.

Barriss Offee, the former Padawan learner to Luminara Unduli, traitor to the Jedi Order and the new Matron of the Inquisitorial Sisters, stood on the highest point of the makeshift fort. She was staring down at him, smiling evilly, her twin blade ignited. Michael dashed back down behind the makeshift shelter, his heart pounding. Something was off about this, something that made him more and more ready to leave this place.

"What are your orders, sir?" the adult questioned, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Get everyone together and tell them we're moving out." He said. When the woman didn't move, Michael shouted, "NOW!"

She scrambled off, heading towards where the most of the division was bunkered down. Michael, sending a quick prayer that Madeline would hurry, reignited his lightsaber and reentered the battle. His timing was perfect, seeing how the Inquisitor was about to strike down while he was getting a slight hold on his mind. The boy blocked the Mirialan's blade, the plasma blades hissing when they clashed. Michael gritted his teeth as his arms trembled with effort of trying to keep the Sith's blade from decapitating him.

"Where's your sister, hm?" The yellow-eyed woman hissed mockingly. "Did she abandon you? Did she send you to your death and leave you and these people to die?"

Anger shot through Michael as he pushed the woman off him. He shot out his hand, using the Force and tossing the Inquisitor woman as far as he could. She crashed painfully with an Imperial tank, and even Michael winced at the force of the crash. But, unlike any humanoid creatures that could ultimately end up extremely injured, the Inquisitorial Matron stood up, like she didn't just crash into a military-grade tank.

Fear replaced the anger as Michael noticed something that he didn't notice before. There was a black tattoo on the Mirialan's face, covering the traditional facial tattoos of her childhood. The black tattoo looked familiar, but once the brunet human realized where he had seen it, the fear intensified. The Matron smiled evilly, chuckling as she moved forward.

"Like my new tattoo?" She mocked, her voice effortlessly being carried over the battlefield. "A new friend of mine gave it to me. What was his name? Oh, yes, I remember now. Hawkmoth."

The people of Paris who were fighting the stormtroopers seemed to cower when that named echoed loudly over the gunfire. There was a pause of the fighting but soon resumed as Michael stood in front of his division. His comm went off, telling him that Madeline was close to his position. Hear thundering in his chest, Michael pressed a button, returning the signal back to his sister. The only problem with this, was that he didn't know how far his sister was, only that she was close by.

He gave a silent prayer to the Force before he and the Akumatized Inquisitor leapt into battle.

-Line break-

Madeline was only a block away when she transformed into Peacock. She didn't even stop to allow the completion of her transformation, basically becoming a beacon for almost all of the patrols that she passed. Unfortunately, the patrols couldn't even move to sound the alarm before she separated their heads from their shoulders. Guilt twisted inside her but she ignored it, pushing forward as panic started to set in fully. Her heart was beating so wildly when she heard the sounds of a battle up ahead. Igniting her lightsaber, Madeline wasted no time merging with the division that was already there.

With a yell of anger, the Padawan/Miraculous Holder launched herself into battle. Her moves were brutal and swift, trying to keep some of the soldiers safe while also trying to spot her brother in the thick. Ten minutes of fighting, the brunette finally found her brother. Unfortunately, he was fighting the Inquisitorial Matron, who had an Akuma tattoo on her face, marking her as one of Hawkmoth's puppets. But as she stupidly sat there observing, it appeared that the former Padawan wasn't under any type of control, except her own.

When it appeared that her brother needed help, the young woman leapt into battle, surprising the Akuma. She let go of her transformation go, giving it everything she had to help her brother. There was a point in the battle where it seemed like the insurgents were going to win this battle, the tide took a very sharp U-turn. Barriss managed to tap into her powers of the Akuma. The ground below Madeline and Michael became disrupted, craters appearing, separating the twin Padawans.

"MICHAEL!" Madeline shouted in fear. She prepared to jump over the chasm that separated her from the only family she had left. But stopped at her brother's order.

"Madeline, stay over there," her brother ordered. The young woman had never been the one to show fear when fighting, especially when there was such a powerful being in front of her that could use the fear against her.

"Oh, you pitiful children." The Akumatized Inquisitor hummed. Behind the two Jedi, Madeline could hear the soldiers screaming for retreat, which she was thankful for. "Did you honestly think that your pitiful little insurgency could stop the mighty Empire? That is pathetic."

Unexpectantly, the Inquisitor raised her hands, using the Force to effectively cut off the twins' air supply. Their eyes went wide in shock. It felt more powerful than a usual Force chokehold. To them, it actually felt like their throats were literally being crushed by large beefy hands. Madeline and Michael both clawed at their throats in desperation. Their vision started to go dark when they felt air rush into their lung suddenly. Madeline coughed, blinking the dark spots out of her eyes as she stood. She glanced up, and saw Marinette and Adrien, both transformed into their Miraculous personas.

They had engaged the Sith in battle, distracting her thankfully. Madeline was thankful for the timing of the fellow teenaged heroes. But a quick glance at her brother, had her worried all over again. He was lying unconscious, barely moving. The brunette didn't waste any time, jumping over the large chasm that seemed to stretch before her, kneeling at her brother's side. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his heart beating underneath her fingers.

"Wake up, Michael." She ordered over the din of noise. Michael started to stir, picking him up and throwing his arm over her shoulder. The female twin was about to jump over the chasm in order to get him to the last few remaining soldiers that had stayed behind to cover the retreat and get the wounded somewhere safe, when she felt herself thrown from her little place. Thankfully, she landed right on the other side of the chasm, Michael grunting painfully in her arms.

"General Moraes," She jerked up when she heard Marinette's father, Tom Dupain call her. Madeline stood, dusting off the ash that collected on her blouse.

"Take my brother somewhere safe," Madeline ordered. The large man nodded, scooping down and picking up the still-slightly unconscious boy, before dashing away. Once Tom Dupain was gone from sight, the brunette twin stood and turned, ready to aid the others in the fight. Only to turn in time to see both Ladybug and Chat Noir being tossed like rag dolls. Once they hid the ground, their magical clothing disappeared in a flash of light.

With great difficulty, Madeline crawled towards the two unconscious teens as the Matron slowly stalked towards them. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with Master Selma and Master Fu, the current keeper of the Miraculous, after the disaster that was the Spring Dance. The old man had informed her what would happen if the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous were activated at the same time. A power that connected the person with the very fabric of the universe would be unleashed. It something that Hawkmoth so desperately wanted to control for some reason, which ultimately kept the other holders motivated to keep their magical pieces of jewelry out of the mysterious villain's hands.

Now, with smoke and ash falling all around them like snow, the three current members of the Parisian hero team injured, and about to have their miraculous snatched, Madeline felt that she was about to do something really desperate.

"This is pathetic." The Inquisitor spat as she approached them. "And here I thought that you were supposed to be the 'guardians of Paris'." She chuckled. "Guess I was wrong."

Madeline launched forward, snatching Marinette's earrings and Adrien's ring. Three kwamis appeared: Yin, Tikki, and Plagg, all of them looking worried. The Padawan's heart was thundering in her chest so loud that she was afraid it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Are you sure you want to go this route?" Tikki questioned. Madeline nodded her head, not allowing herself to speak, afraid that if she did, she wouldn't go through with this.

"Oh, no you don't." the Sith announced as she all but launched herself into the air.

Madeline shut her eyes, and digging down deep, the brunette muttered two words, "Transform me!"

That was all that was needed for the brunette to become engulfed in a white light. And that was the last thing Madeline Moraes remembered as she faded from consciousness.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Adrien thought he was dead. That is, until a burst of air shot through his lungs painfully.

He sat up quickly, which caused a massive bolt of pain to shoot through his head and his vision to become spotted. The former model glanced around, unsure if he was in the right place. As he was examining his surroundings (which were littered with bodies, guns and other miscellaneous items) he spotted Marinette, who also just sat up. His muscles felt like they were weighed down with anvils as he scooted closer to his classmate. The bluenette looked at him with slight confusion before recognition dawned on her. They both opened their mouths to say something but stopped when they heard a very guttural shout.

"NO!"

Both teens turned to see the woman they were fighting, get thrown back against a wall. They winced at the sickening crack they heard. Suddenly, the two felt a breeze, like the shockwave of a nuclear explosion hit them, followed by a loud and rumbling, BOOM! Both dropped their jaws at the sight that greeted them.

A figure was surrounded by bright light that seemed to burn in the darkness of the ash-clouded city. They watched as any discernable features vanished, leaving only behind animosity. It was then at that time did feeling returned to his limbs. And he noticed that his Miraculous was missing. The blond started to panic. Marinette started to panic as well, probably her fancy earrings she wore all the time were missing. Suddenly, the young girl froze, her eyes turning to the figure that stood, hair floating in the air. If Adrien squinted, he could see the air shimmer with power. A moment later, they appeared, a gold and purple-y tint to them. They swirled around the figure, coming from and going to nowhere.

"Oh no." Marinette whispered in shock and fear. Adrien tore his gaze from the figure and cocked an eyebrow at his friend. The bluenette was pale, her mouth opens in a gasp, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"What's wrong?" Adrien questioned.

"That's Madeline." His friend answered. "She has my Miraculous and….."

Suddenly she squeaked, her jaw snapping shut. The fearful light turned into surprise and maybe a hint of embarrassment. Adrien was indeed shocked to learn that Marinette was in fact Ladybug, but apparently not as shocked as she was. The blond model felt like an idiot for not realizing the similarities between His Lady and secret crush.

"So, you're Ladybug huh?" He questioned with a joking tone. Of course, the young woman couldn't confirm seeing how Michael suddenly pushed them out of the way. There was a blast of light that seared the ground where they were a moment ago. The brunet guy groaned before quickly grabbing his ankle. Marinette quickly crawled over and examined it.

"It's just sprained," the bluenette announced.

"We need to get out of here." Michael needlessly informed them as he stood. Adrien draped Marinette's arm over his shoulder and they slowly limped off towards cover. Unfortunately, the Sith was thrown over their heads and landed with a crash. She struggled to sit up, but to their slight relief, the Sith just crumpled, unconscious.

"Madeline!" Michael's shout jolted the two teens out of their thoughts. The brunet teen rushed forward, stopping only meters away from the glowing form that was his sister. "Madeline? Can you hear me?"

 _"Madeline is sleeping. I remain."_ Whoever was speaking had a voice that seemed to be quiet yet booming at the same time. Adrien felt his chest resonate deep, like it would if he were close to a drum, and also heard it in his ear, as if she was whispering softly.

"Release my sister!" Michael ordered. "She doesn't want this!"

 _"Oh, but on the contrary. I have peered inside her thoughts, I have seen the deep recesses of her mind. She wants to destroy those that have destroyed everything she has loved."_

"But it will cost her!" Marinette's voice cut through. Adrien's eyes turned to her as she slapped a hand over her mouth. The silhouette only nodded gravely.

 _"_ _I_ _ndeed. But not her. Some one will pay the price she has put forth: destruction of the Empire and the return of the Jedi and Republic."_

Suddenly, the figure started to glow, as if charging up. Adrien, Marinette and Michael all miraculously came to the same conclusion: the figure was going to incenerate the entire planet, or at least the city of Paris, in order to set things right. Thankfully, they all started to shout at the girl to try to reason with her.

"Madeline think about this!" Michael shouted over the growing winds. "You would destroy an entire city, an entire planet, just so you could bring back the Jedi?"

This time it was obvious whose voice it was. _"They weren't ready to die."_

"You know that's not true! As much as it pains me to say it, sis, the Jedi needed to be gone. They had grown vain and selfish! Believe me!"

Four lines fell down the figure's cheeks, something which Adrien could assume were tears. _"No._

 _I don't b_ _elieve you."_

"Listen to your heart!" Adrien shouted. It was the cheesiest, most cliché things to say but it fit. Over the course of his lessons, Adrien had seen something that those in the Order did not. They had grown so proud in their powers that they eventually became the watered-down version of the Jedi that was created more than 2 millennia ago. They were contradictory hypocrites that were stuck in the past, wallowing in their own pride and snobbery.

Michael had managed to move through the deafening winds enough to where he could grasp his sister's hand. For a moment, the white glow around it vanished, leaving only a tanned, human hand. The dimness continued to move upwards, until Madeline could be seen. Color and definition had returned to her face, yet the ethereal glow that surrounded her still remained. As suspected, tears rolled down her face.

"Michael, let me do this." She begged.

"I lost Selma." He said with a shake of his head. "I'm not losing you too."

"Then let me do one thing. And then, I'll come back to you."

Michael hesitated. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Adrien watched as Michael reluctantly let go of his sister's hand. The color vanished until she was that glowing, intensely scaring thing. Her head moved up, to where she was gazing up at the large ship just now coming closer to the city.

 _"With the power of the Miraculous of Destruction, I remove your existence from this place."_ She made a wiping motion. To Adrien's shock, the ship started to break apart, as if that entire ship was made out of orbs of light. He could only imagine the panic on board that thing as it broke off into chunks, only to disappear into oblivion. But as the ship finally disappeared into nothing, the blonde could clearly see there was only one figure left, who was in a fetal position in a bubble. Madeline made a gesturing motion, the bubble getting closer.

As it did, Marinette and Adrien gasped in shock when they recognized who was trapped within there. The young boy knew there was no way he could forget that purple suit.

Hawkmoth landed right in front of them. The bubble popped, but glowing chains appeared around his ankles and wrists. Almost instinctively, Adrien and Marinette took up protective stances around Madeline, ready for anything that Hawkmoth might throw at them. But the blond's surprise, the evil Miraculous holder just stared at him with…..was that, relief?

 _"Hawkmoth, wielder of the butterfly Miraculous, you stand accused of upsetting the balance of the universe. A balance that will ultimately take years to correct."_ Hawkmoth bowed his head in shame. Or was that smirking Adrien could see. _"As your punishment, you shall no longer wear the Miraculous of any kind and will be turned over to the human authorities."_

Suddenly, Hawkmoth's whole body arched and he screamed in pain as the miraculous was removed from his lapel. Dark purple smoke, like what happens to a person when she/he are Akumatized, engulfed the man leaving only-

"Dad?!" Adrien stumbled back at the sight of his father, hunched over and dirty, looking ashamed and still rather smug. Anger coursed through Adrien but before he could make a move, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Swiveling his head, he found Marinette giving him a look that said, 'I'm sorry' but at the same time said, 'Let me do the honors.' He opened his mouth to speak but didn't have the chance as the Inquisitor still lying unconscious was engulf in purple-black smoke. The returning form wasn't really all that different but at least she couldn't do any more damage.

They all returned their attention back to Madeline as the glow around her faded. She sunk to the ground, the jewelry smoking with glittery smoke. A humming sound met Adrien's ears, and he was on his feet in a millisecond, lightsaber blazing. But he relaxed when he saw that the human, and two aliens were on a speeder, skittering to a stop when they realized they missed the fit. The large gorilla-cat huffed, and said something in a language Adrien couldn't quite understand. He was so busy laughing, relishing in the fact that he was that he was alive to notice the Inquisitor sneaking up on him, her blood-red saber ignited.

It was only until Madeline and Michael glanced his way, their faces going pale. Adrien whirled around to see the green-skinned alien with her saber above her, ready to strike. Then, all of the sudden, she went rigid. Both her and Adrien glanced down to the smoking hole now in her midsection. The blond whirled around to see the older brunet human with a blaster out, the end smoking. He didn't even blink as he slid it back into his holster. Madeline rushed forward, catching the dying alien her arms. Adrien was shocked to see tears forming in both Madeline's and the Inquisitor's eyes, which were slowly turning a brilliant blue.

"I…. I never thought I would d-die like this." The Inquisitor stuttered, shivering. Everyone stood at a respectful distance, except for Michael, who was knelt next to Madeline. The green-skinned woman turned her eyes up to the brunettes. "I was a young fool. I made mistakes, so-some c-costing my soul. Can y-you ever find it in your heart to for-give me?"

"I don't know." Madeline answered honestly and realistically. Adrien would've lost it if Madeline forgave her.

"Do you think I'll be one with the Force?" The question had Adrien thinking that she didn't have a lot of time left. Her now crystalline blue eyes glazed over, and been given a dull look as she stared at nothing. "Do you think…. I'll see Master Luminara again?"

"I do." This time it was Michael who spoke as Madeline was too choked up to speak.

That got a small smile on the young woman's face as her eyes started to close. "I'm…on….my…. way."

Everyone bowed their heads in silent reverence as the last breath was taken and the Inquisitor went limp. Her half-lidded eyes were gently closed by Michael and Madeline carefully laid the limp body on the ground.

Adrien couldn't help but embrace Marinette in his arms as a cry of victory erupted from his throat. The others started to follow suit and soon the small group was shouting, dancing and hugging each other in happiness. Madeline and Michael were the only two reserved in their celebrations, as they just with their eyes turned to the skies. Marinette hugged her friend while Michael and Adrien only fist bumped.

It felt good to be alive, except….

"How are we going to fix all of this?" Rose asked hesitantly. Madeline turned her attention to her hands, and as she concentrated, an orb of light started to appear.

"Like this," was her answer before she tossed it up into the sky. It exploded in a burst of light, which swept around the city. It cleared the cloudy skies, and most of the craters caused by the Star Destroyer. The air was breathable after a while.

"What do we do now?" Marinette was the one to speak next.

With a glance up at the sky, Michael answered, "Now, we rebuild."

-Line break-

Even with most of the damage gone, it took months for the city of Paris to return to normal. The United Nations had helped but only after several appeals from the Moraes twins. Both Madeline and Michael had taken up the mantle of temporary leadership while the city was being cleaned up. They helped make it easier for the Parisians to clean up by allowing them access to the technology in the underground temple.

During the clean up effort, Madeline was named the new Grand Master of the Parisian Jedi Temple of Earth. There was a huge ceremony at the base of the New Eiffel Tower (which was still being worked on) with the ghost of Madame Cammi (who had been allowed to leave the Temple) conducting the ceremony. Almost the entire city was in attendance.

"You have travelled far, Madeline Moraes," The ghost of the sapphire blue Twi'lek announced, her voice carrying across the courtyard effortlessly. "You have faced such trials as wars, massacres, and betrayals but you did not balk. You stood strong in the face of the trouble and horrors. The Will of the Force has spoken to me, wishing to you to return the Parisian Jedi Temple back to its glory, so when the Republic rises once again, the Jedi can come back again, a new and shining Order that will outlast the Old Jedi."

Madeline's heart pounded in her chest as Madame Cammi draped something over her shoulders. The Twi'lek Jedi had informed her that the sash was an ancient symbol that was used during most ceremonies. It was something that Madeline hoped to return to the Order. Beside her Michael watched without envy and proudness, a small smile on his face. Her brother was wearing traditional robes dusted out of the Underground Temple, which was currently being renovated. The mayor offered to give her her **(English, ladies and gentlemen!)** own personal apartments to live in until the Temple was completed.

"Madeline Moraes, it is the biggest pleasure of mine to announce, that by the will of the Force, I now name you, Grand Master of the Jedi Temple of Paris, Earth."

The brunette stood to the cheering crowd, feeling light yet burdened at the same time. Was this how Master Yoda felt when he was named Grand Master? So much responsibility had been placed on Madeline's shoulders, but after she went through what she went through, she was certainly glad she made this far. The thought of being the youngest Jedi Grand Master, tossing Ada Gillian out of the position, made her feel like she was being written about in the history books as they spoke.

Following the ceremony, there was a huge party as all work was put off for now. Music blared through the streets as the people partied and drank. Madeline excused herself as soon as the wine was brought out, knowing the effects of Coriellian wine. The small trio of aliens had gone off somewhere in the city to rest up for their departure the next day at dawn. In her new large, yet very modest apartment, Grand Mistress Madeline watched the party with a small smile. They were as relaxed as a people could be after being invaded by a tyrannical government.

But there was a heaviness that surrounded the joyous party. Those lost at the prison camps and at the brief, but brutal skirmishes would weigh heavily on the young Grand Master. The brunette had plans for a memorial for those that were lost. Master Selma's body would be burned in a private ceremony, but Madeline believed that it should be placed in the mausoleum that was very deep in the Temple.

"Quite a party they're having down there." Her brother's voice cut through Madeline's deep thought. The young Grand Master whirled around, her new ceremonial robed dress swirling with the movement. He was leaning on the doorframe, nonchalantly, his face split into a smirk that spoke of his sarcasm. But there was something about him that Madeline noticed. He wore dark robes, his hair combed and oiled back, with pieces of armor on his arms and wrists as well as his knees and his legs.

"Where are you going?" Madeline asked, her expression careful and guarded.

Michael sighed wearily as he answered, "I'm going with Hera Syndulla when she goes back to the Fleet. I'm going to fight with the Rebellion."

As much as the news of her brother leaving her, Madeline was happy for him. He was going to help those that were fighting to restore the Republic, and maybe, hopefully, when they were victorious (Madeline refused to think otherwise) he could help them build a better Republic that would not make the mistakes of the Old Republic. Madeline silently embraced her brother tightly, breathing in his scent so she would never forget.

"Please be careful." She ordered him as she straightened the collar of his robe. "Don't come back to visit, and don't do anything stupid."

"I promise." Michael assured her softly. Madeline watched her twin brother walk away with silent sadness. The young woman turned around and returned her vigil at the window, praying to the Force to keep her brother safe from the dangers that would come from an insurgency that would no doubt evolve into a full-scale war. She hoped that he would return when the darkness had passed, and would help return the Jedi, which she would hope become a brighter beacon to the galaxy than its predecessor.

As the sun rose, Madeline refused to leave as she watched the _Ghost_ and a Jedi Starfighter exit the atmosphere, leaving the young woman alone to face the challenges that her new title would bring her.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue: Several Years after the Battle of Endor

Forty-five-year-old Madeline Moraes stood watch over the City of Paris on the balcony of her private apartments. Her greying coffee brown hair was pulled tightly back into a tight, low bun, her wrinkled, yet serene face a mask of calm. She clutched the hems of her robed dress as she examined the bustling city below her. Small hovercrafts zoomed here and there, like buzzing bees, but some walked, enjoying the sun. The city was basking in its continuing freedom and prosperity.

Many things had changed since the Invasion. Paris was a small, but bustling space hub for those seeking refuge from the Empire. How they managed to stay hidden from the tyrannical government with all those species coming and going, Madeline had no clue. But they never had another problem with the Empire, despite the Grand Master's paranoia and fear. The brunette woman had petitioned the mayor to have an army of volunteers on standby, using the latest weapons and fighting tactics. Thankfully, the blonde mayor complied, and as a result, there was a pretty decent sized army ready to fight for its city.

When news reached the other cities and governments of the world of an alien invasion in Paris, they had called a meeting, summoning Madeline Moraes to New York City. While there, she spoke at the United Nations, saying that she and her kind were not a threat. It had taken three months to convince them that all she wanted to do was rebuild the Jedi Order of Earth. So, after that meeting got out, she was pulled all over the world, answering the summons of many families who believed their children were Force-Sensitive. With their permission, Madeline had taken the children back to Paris, where their training started. At first, the first few graduating classes were small, since Madeline was the only seasoned Jedi. But after a while, when more and more returned to be mentors, the graduating classes grew.

After the sixth official class had graduated, Madeline announced the first ever Grand Council, consisting of Twelve members, including herself. She had rewritten the Code of the Jedi, figuring the old one was too out of date and the reason for the old Order's downfall.

The thought had Madeline's good mood plummeting as she turned away from the warm sun and into her apartment. She strode over to a medium wooden night stand, where several pictures sat. A few were of her and her brother when they first arrived in Paris and Master Selma, while only one was of her brother only. He was wearing a brilliant orange flight suit, a helmet tucked underneath his arms, and leg propped up on the wing of his Y-wing. The young man had a smirk on his face, stubble just barely noticeable in the lighting.

From the holo-messages she received, Michael enjoyed his time in the Rebellion. He was the best pilot there, quickly rising through the ranks. Unfortunately, he never lived long enough to see the victory they fought so hard for. Michael had perished in the Battle of Yavin IV. Reports said that his Y-wing was damaged, but he continued fighting, ultimately crashing his ship into the first Death Star. His sacrifice helped the Rebellion win, a victory and revenge for the twin's home planet of Alderaan.

Next to Michael's photo were several of Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Ayla. Since Madeline couldn't really leave Paris because of her duties to the ever-growing Jedi Temple, the four friends had kept her up to date with what was happening in their lives. Adrien and Marinette had happily married and had started their own successful company with inexpensive, good quality clothing. They were also expecting their third child. Madeline had a feeling that, just like the other two, this one would be a powerful Force-Sensitive. Ayla and Nino were a different story all together. They, too had gotten married, only they travelled the world, with Ayla having the worldwide famous travel blog, while Nino was a freelance DJ.

The five of them would get together whenever the two couples were visiting.

A knock at the door tore the Grand Master out of her thoughts.

"Enter," she ordered stiffly. The large oaken door creaked open, revealing a short girl with blue-black hair and startling green eyes. "Ah, Adeline. What can I do for you."

The oldest daughter of Marinette and Adrien Agreste pushed her way into her room, righted herself before bowing deeply to the Grand Master. Out of all her Padawans, Adeline was the most formal. "Grand Master Madeline, there is a man here to see you. His name is Luke Skywalker."

Ah, yes. The supposed Chosen One, and the son of the man who massacred the Jedi. Madeline was shocked to say the least when she heard from General Leia Organa that her (apparent) brother had destroyed the Sith and brought Order to the galaxy. But to her, there was no order without the darkness. That was a new part of the code that Madeline had rewritten. So, basically, Madeline had trained an Order of Grey Jedi.

"Send him in." Madeline ordered as she drifted back to the window. The New Eiffel Tower glinted, along with the memorial that was dedicated to those lost in the insurgence during the Invasion.

A powerful Force Presence entered the room, much like Anakin Skywalker's but with a lighter breeze and much, much more powerful. Apparently, the tales were underexaggerated. Madeline twirled around again, and was unable to hide the shock of a tanned boy, no more than twenty standing in front of her. He had pale blond hair, bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin that spoke of his years on the dust bowl of Tatooine.

Madeline, when she heard the stories and tales, had believed that Luke Skywalker was as elderly Jedi, someone who had managed to fly under the radar when she was a Padawan herself. Or maybe an unknown sibling of Anakin Skywalker. Not a mere boy who was born out of Naboo Senator and Queen Amidala and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker.

Luke Skywalker bowed deeply, removing his hood. "Grand Master Moraes, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"And you as well, Master Skywalker." Master Moraes bowed her head slightly. "I must say, the first time I heard tales of your valor and bravery I assumed they were nothing short of stories from the Old Republic. You took down the entire Hutt Clan? Very interesting indeed."

The young man chuckled. "I wouldn't have believed it myself either if I wasn't there."

"The Lady Organa has informed me that the creation of the New Republic is coming along swimmingly." Madeline poured a glass of water, taking a sip before continuing, "It must be difficult getting a new government up and trying to get the Jedi Temple back."

"Which is exactly the reason I came here." Luke announced. "I came here to ask if you will be willing to return to the Jedi Order."

Madeline was about to answer, when music from the streets drew her attention. The anniversary celebration of the time when the Empire was booted out of the system.

"There will be time for talk about rebuilding the Order." Madeline gestured to the door. "For now, come, celebrate with me. I want you to witness a primitive celebration. This should be a pleasant experience for you."

Luke smiled hesitantly before he followed. For the first time in a long time, Madeline felt like this was truly a new day.

 **AN: Hey everybody! I hope that you enjoyed this series. I'm going to have a few more installments but most of the time, it'll be just a couple of one-shots. Thanks for staying with me throughout this. I appreciate your continuing support**


End file.
